


His Love |🔞Hisoka Smut🔞|

by abby_lakee



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Heaven's Arena Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Hisoka Being Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Hunter X Hunter Spoilers, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), POV Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Phantom Rouge, Yorkshin City | Yorknew City (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 43
Words: 72,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abby_lakee/pseuds/abby_lakee
Summary: |MY STORY IS ALSO ON WATTPAD UNDER abby_lakee|| IN PROGRESS| |"Hisoka." she mumbled. "hmm?" He murmured pressing his face into her neck. "Be a good girl." He wispered into her neck. She shuddered, pulling at the wrist he held, but he wouldn't release it. His grip tightening on her wrist, Akari almost flinched.|Akari Yokoyama is part of the Phantom Troupe. She has been working with them for years but hasn't seen the troupe in years. She's finally returning  when her boss asks everyone to gather in Yorknew City for the auction. Akari finds a mysterious man waiting for her when she arrives, someone she hasn't seen for years.Will things still be the same?Who is the new enemy that ruined her plans?Follow Akari on her wild journey as a spider and learn about her past.~~~I don't own HunterxHunter.Hunterxhunter characters aren't mine.Neither is the story/plot of hxh.Art isn't mine, found it on pinterestI apologize in advance for any misspelling in the story.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Ch.1| meet-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/n  
> Hey readers! I decided to post my work not only on Wattpad, but on A03 as well! Happy reading

~Warning, This chapter contains violence~

Sweat beaded down her back as Akari lunged backwards, closer to the exit anywhere that was away from him.

"This could all be over now if you'd just GIVE UP!" his heavy voiced boomed through the estate grounds.

'that's all I seem to hear around him. Give up. Give up. Give up. Give up!'

"Come on Akari, sweetheart, forgive me, it was a mistake." He said again, making his way down the grassy lawn, towards her. His chestnut hair streaked with blood. Her blood.

Akari groaned as she felt blood gushing from her re-opening wounds. The moon casting strange glows as shadows stretched over the lawn.

"You know I LOVE you." he cooed and Akari rose her head up to glowering at him straight in his eyes. "Stop spitting more lies!" Akari screeched glaring up at him with crazed teal eyes. Legs trembling to hold her stance.

"You never loved me, Daiki. How dare you lie! ... fuck you-" she sputtered out, the blood from the bullet in her stomach pouring out by the second, staining the grass a hue of bloody crimson.

Daiki narrowed his eyes at her pathetic figure, fighting to stand straight up to face him. He spread his hand out to her, still advancing.

"Ah so you are accepting the truth? Really. Come on now love, you think you of all people deserve love? Don't make me laugh!" he chucked grabbing her chin in between his fingers. She glowered back up at him and he smirked. Twirling a strand of her matted black hair in between his fingers he looked down at her.

"You're lucky I even thought you worthy enough to waste my time on!" he snickered, at her wide eyes, tears running down her face, falling, mixing with the blood. She ripped away from him and took a step back, however he followed in pursuit.

Taking another step to her, his foot slammed onto her knee, the crack was deafening. Letting out a shriek and grabbed her leg, as she fell to the ground, coughing and crying. Rolling around on the grass, struggling to cough up the blood that was slowly choking her little by little.

Grasping her neck with his bloodied hand he shook it so her eyes met his. Tears freely falling now, her eyes burned with tears and her vision blurred.

"I wonder-" Daiki snarled, focusing his deep indigo eyes on her, "-did you actually think you could compare to her?! Shes everything your not! You're a piece of scum." he added eyes still locked in her dark brown panic filled eyes. His grip on her neck tightened, his aura suffocating.

Akari crumpled to the floor, agony taking over her. She screeched when his other hand connected with the side her stomach, his nails breaking her skin, but not stopping. Eyes still flaring, his hand extended while still inside of her. Akari grabbed at her side, blood drenching her hands and flowing down engulfing the rest of her. Kicking her once again in the stomach, he pulled the gun back out, focusing it to her heart.

...

She didn't even make a sound.

...

She couldn't.

...

Couldn't do anything.

...

She'd given up.

...

"You'll never be her-!"

*End of flashback*

Akari gasped, bolting up from her bed, sweat trickling down her face and back. 'fuck it happened again!' she let out a frustrated tch. Getting up she checked the time, '9 am', and rolled her eyes. She massaged her temples and heading to the kitchen. Akari made her way through the small apartment she rented, the small rooms weren't exactly her top choice but at the moment she had no where to go.

Pouring herself a cup of coffee she grabbed her phone and headed back to her room. Entering her cramped room, consisting of a tiny closet, a bed and a nightstand, the same dull gray shade as her room. Flopping down on her once plush mattress and opening her phone she noticed a text, from a random number. Wary but curious she pressed on it and the message popped up.

'Akari, Boss has requested you to join us in Yorknew at noon.'

Akari raised her eyebrows, ' a mission I presume. It's been so long sense I've seen them.' She shut off her phone and closed her bright brown eyes. 'To be fair, a two years without them has definitely taken a toll on me.' She smiled, 'I would truly interesting to see him again.' she reopened her eyes stretching, and taking a sip from her coffee. She rose from her bed, going to her closet to change.

Pulling out her black pleated skirt and the long sleeved black shirt that when with it. She changed and put on her black combat boots. Letting her jet black hair go loosely around her shoulders. The brown ringlets at the tip curled right under her wing bones.

Akari adorned herself with a single gold chain with a diamond and stared at the ring on her left hand middle finger. She frowned and grabbed a pare of leather gloves slipping them on and checked the time. 9:30, it would take her about two hours to get their and she couldn't be late. Finishing her coffee in a hurry, she cracked her knuckles and picked up her phone.

She sent a text back- 'inform boss I'll be coming.' -and made her way out of the apartment, heading for the train station around the corner.

~Time Skip~

Akari boarded the train and took a seat, on the cold surface. Looking around she could see the train had minimal people, even though it was already around 10 on a Saturday. She was bored and opened candy crush, a game she would play on occasion to pass the time.

After about 10 minutes of that she once again became bored and decided to take a nap, after all, that interesting experience she had last night had given her a restless sleep.

~Time Skip~

The train had stopped moving and she looked up, adjusting her clothes back into place, she realized it was her stop. Checking the time again, it read 11:40, so she had 20 minutes to arrive.

Stepping off the train she headed down the streets towards the designated meet-up place.

~Time skip~

As she closed on the building that she had been to years ago, Akari could feel the chills creeping down her spine.

It had been about a little over three years sense she had last met up with them. 'would there even be the same people?' Letting out a sigh she gathered her self and entered the building.

Upon entering the building she could see some of the others members already there, it was 11:56. She saw Pakunoda, Shalnark, Kortopi, and about five more others where there. She walked into the room and eyes fell on her, but she sat down on a ledge and rested her chin on her hand.

"Akari, is that you?"

"You actually came."

"We haven't see you in while!"

She scoffed at the comments, 'dramatic much.'

She lifted her head as the sound of someone clearing their throat echoed around the spacious room.

Her eyes falling on the one person who silenced the room.

Chrollo Lucilfer.

His black hair was slicked back, few strands fell across his handsome face, and of course he had a book in hand. His piercing gray eyes locked on hers.

'

still the same intensity as two years ago I see.' and she mentally smiled.

"Welcome back, Akari Yokoyama." He acknowledged, the intensity in his eyes seeming to lighten as they fell upon her. She chuckled, twirling a strand of jet back hair with her fingers. "Its good to be back, danchou. Its been too long. " Her lips curing upwards. Chrollo tilted his head back to her.

Feeling the burning gaze of his eyes still on her, Akari focused her gaze at the cracked stain glass part of the ceiling. Admiring its beauty. 'such a shame its broken.'

As the feeling of intensity subdued, she looked around the large room once more. 'it seems we're still missing several members.'

"How many are left?" Shalnark spoke up rising from his spot on the earthy ground. His blonde hair swaying back in the wind, showing off his signature smile to the troupe.

"From what I can tell, we're missing Feitan and the the rest who are with him." Akari spoke up from her ledge above him. He turned to her and nodded, eyes closing as he sank back down to his spot.

Just then footsteps where heard and loud voices echoed around them. The rest of the spiders had arrived.

Machi with her pink hair and small build and Franklin came in first, with Nobunaga and Feitan trailing behind.

'it seems they were in an aurgument.' she thought, reffering to the way Nobunaga and Feitan had their brows creased and moved apart asoon as they came in.

Akari looked around and counted, eleven members of the Troupe were present. That is not including herself, of course, and she hummed as they gathered.'something feels off though.' she thought but quickly brushed it off. Jumped down from her ledge, she joined the spiders in the middle of the desiccating building.

She nodded to them and some, like Feitan, looked suprised that she was present. She took no heed and sat among them. Crossing her legs and leaning back, she fixed her eyes on Chrollo.

As Chrollo addressed them about the upcoming auction, Akari let her mind drift, back to her horrible night. 'why do I always go back-' She was pulled back into the conversation by Uvo loudly laughing excitingly.

"Really danchou? We get to take everything from the auction?" He smiled, his fists clenching eagerness. "This is going to be fun." Akari smiled at his energetic behavior. "Hai." She said. "danchou, is there anything specific or personal that were going for, or completely everything?" He looked down at her and stood up, throwing his arms out wide.

"We will take everything!"

"Hai." A voice said from across the room. Akari whipped her head around, to find a pare of familiar golden eyes staring straight at Chrollo. "Hisoka." Nobunaga glowered at him. "You're late-."

"Why is Hisoka here-?" Akari asked aloud, eyes slowly widening. 'I haven't seen him sense I was 19! That was four years ago' She looked towards Chrollo for an explanation, his gray exes fixed themselves on her for the second time. "Akari, as you haven't been present for the past years, Hisoka has joined and taken the place of number 4." She nodded her head and stared at Hisoka again.

This time he had his eyes aimed at her and her heart almost dropped. Akari swiftly composed herself. Those golden eyes, she hadn't expected to see them again.

"Ah Akari~." Hisoka purred looking down on her. I do believe danchou mentioned to me that you were apart of the troupe. I didn't expect you to be here, as you've been absent." He winked at her and she let out a low growl, "I never knew you of all people would join the troupe." Akari scoffed back. He waved a hand back at her dismissively and she chose to ignore this.

'does hisoka really want to be apart of the troupe, or is he simply here for fighting chrollo?'

Akari shrugged and faced Chrollo once again.

Hisoka took a seat next to Machi and all attention was back onto their boss.

"Now,-" Chrollo declared"-lets get on with the plan."

A/n

2k words. I Hope everyone is having a great day! Just a quick reminder, I DON't own hxh or any of the character exept Akari and Daiki.


	2. Ch.2| can't wait

"We will be going in groups." Chrollo declared and went over the groups assigned. When he got to Akari he turned to her and said, "You will be going with Feitan's group, Shizuku, and Franklin. But stay behind to see if anyone's trailing them. Anyone that tries to mess up our plan will be killed. Shizuku, that goes for you too." The both nodded at the instructions. 

She nodded but internally groaned. 'Chrollo why'd you give me the shitty job? Omg its totally because I was absent.' She narrowed her eyes but continued to listen to the plan. 'get the merchandise that will be present.'

"If you all understand the job that must be done, you can head out." He dismissed them, the returned to his book. Akari looked around, Paku, Hisoka, and some others wouldn't be accompanying them on the raid. She sighed and left the building, following some distant behind the group. 

~Time skip~ 

Akari and Shizuku were standing outside the auction room. Shizuku leaned against the door, waiting for Feitan. It was boring. ''Shizuku, I'm going to walk around, you know, to make sure no one comes this way." Shizuku nodded her head at her. "Send a 'finished' when Feitan and the rest are done.So I can head back." Akari added. "Hai."

Akari dusted her hands off and walked down the hallway, much to her disappointment no one was around her or coming to the auction room. Looking around there were minimal people moving around, most waiting till after. However she did see a tall lady with hair that was dark pink and twisted into a long braid that stood upward. She was walking around and seemed quite nervous. 

Akari made sure to steer clear from her. 'tch how long will it take them to clean up after their dead? Usually the length of their tasks depended on how well the victims and the members cooperated, but the timing could vary.'

She yawned and started to head back to the area where Shizuku was but as she was passing saw the pink haired girl conversing with a man that had orange hair with sideburns that curled at the end. She narrowed her eyes, quick to move past them. 'They must be someones guards otherwise they would be in the auction.' 

She gave an uninterested side glance as two more people passed her. Yawning she settled down on at seat, about one hallway from the troupe's room.

Akari pulled out her phone, feeling the vibration. She hadn't gotten the text yet, but rather one from the clown. She peered down at it, the deciding to open it. 'why not, Shiz hasn't texted yet and its a boring ass job.'

'good to have my favorite toy back ;)~' 

Akari squinted down at her phone.'ew hes so weird omg.'

'Yeahhhhh good to be back, my job sucks.'

'Well of course, walking around, not killing anyone is so boring~

'Anyone that could make this difficult?~

There was this one guy and lady, 

Akari looked around but couldn't find them anymore, so she shrugged. 

but i can't see them anymore.

She looked back down at her phone she noticed the new text from Shizuku.

"Finished." 

She nodded and re-opened Hisoka's texts. 

Shiz wants me back.

...

Shutting her phone off she set off down the hallway at brisk pace. Akari widened her eyes at the faint smell of blood she could smell, and gathered that someone had either tried to escape or tried to mess up the plan. Smiling as she headed closer to the meeting spot could see the body of the pink haired lady that she was watching out for earlier. Her body was crumpled on the ground, looking as if she suffered from something like a major hit to the head. 

"She tried to mess it up?" Akari questioned,leaning down checking her pulse. Then straighted up.'definitely dead.' "Hai, she somehow got into the auction and wouldn't die so I killed her."Shizuku commented, adjusting her glasses. "Well nice work. Has Feitan finished?" "Yes, Blinky made sure to take everything in there." 

Akari shrugged and stared down at the girls body. 'such a shame. you didn't do an extremely good job though.'

...

Akari and Shizuku made their way into the auction room where there was absolutely nothing. No bodies, blood or even chair. Akari nodded her head at Feitan and Franklin. Akarki smiled to herself at the thought of the smooth job the troupe had done of eliminating the auctioneers. 'It was too easy. However I wished I could've participated.'

Suddenly Loud voices came from the hallway outside of the room. Akari quickly turned to Franklin and narrowed her eyes."Your bullets must have attracted attention. Lets go." The others nodded and quickly evacuated the auction room, just as she could hear the doors being flung open. 

As soon as the groupe of four was in a quieter place Akari frowned, looking around. "Where is the merchandise? That was the whole reason for the massacre." Feitan shrugged. "It wasn't there, we checked." Akari he looked at Franklin and he nodded too. Rolling her eyes she let it go.  
'they MUST have know there was going to be an attack tonight, or they wouldn't have moved everything.'

"Come on, the hot air balloon isn't going to wait forever for us. We need to hurry." Akari urged and the troupe exited the auction. 

~Time Skip~

All the troupe members that were attended the auction were on the air craft, however none of the troupe recovered any merchandise. Akari was disappointed to say the least but didn't show any emotion. Uvogin grit his teeth together decided to inform the boss about their mishap. Akari tilted her head, not saying anything. 'I hope he isn't too disappointed.'

Uvogin pulled his phone out, dialing bosses number. It rang for a second and then Chrollo picked up. Akari could hear Chrollo's voice through the phone, and honestly he didn't sound very happy. 

(Left is chrollo, right is Uvogin)

"There wasn't any merchandise?"

"No the safe was empty."

"According to the auctioneer, everything in the safe had been moved earlier." 

"Its as if they predicted this."

Uvogin growled, his eyes held frustration. 

"It could be possible, we have a judus among us."

Akari widened her eyes at his words. Surly he didn't truly believe there was a traitor amidst the troupe?? Akari fiddles with the hem of her skirt, a habit she developed when she was on edge.

Nobunaga spoke up, breaing the silence. "You're saying that one of us is a traitor-?" He questioned, staring Uvo straight in his eyes. 

Chrollo's voice spoke up sharply through the phone, 

"There are no Traitors."

Uvogin still didn't look convinced. 

"What could the traitor gain from the mafia? Money, Glory? Do you honestly think any one of us cares about that, Uvogin?"

Uvogin gluped, 

"Its doubtful."

"You see. But some thing doesn't add up." 

Uvogin continued to listen but Akari couldn't hear the explanation. 'does he really still think there could be a traitor among us? I trust that whatever danchou decides on would be considered right, he is the leader after all.' Looking down on the fading city below them, she looked around, it was peaceful, but she could tell something was off. 

Akari shifted her gaze back onto Uvo as he say saying, 

"But the safe was emptied." 

She turned to Machi with a questioning look in her eyes who mouthed, 'shadow beasts.' Nodding her head she remembered that they worked for the Ten Dons and where said to be very powerful. However she had no clue what they looked like. 

"There was a man in sunglasses calling himself Owl."

Akari frowned, she had never heard about 'Owl' before. Judging by the looks given from the troupe, they didn't seem to know about him either. Looking down over the side of the air craft, she could just barely make out lights below them. They were being followed, but certainly that wasn't a surprise to her. Akari had anticipated pursuers, and a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Can we let loose?"

Uvogin asked, eyes slowly filling with excitement. 'Damn if hes exited about some thing, it must have to do with killing.' Pulling out her phone she started texting Hisoka.

'You with Boss right now?' She typed, and an immediate response followed.

'Naturally~' 

"Naturally."

Akari raised her head, brought back to the bosses call when he said it. Uvo started smiling but continued to listened to the rest of the bosses words. 

He began laughing. 

"Can't wait."

Smile growing darker, he hung up.

A/n 

1.4k words.


	3. Ch.3| chains

"Where exactly are we headed?" Machi asked, she and Akari were looking over the edge of the aircraft, which was slowly descending. The ground around them was barren and far way from Yorknew. "Gordeau Desert." Shalnark answered, pointing his finger over the side. 

~Time Skip~

The Balloon had finally deflated and the present troupe members stood at the top of a gordge. They were currently looking down at a large group of men gathered underneath them. 'hired by the mafia.' Akari thought. 

"Come down here!" One of the men shouted angrily, firing shots with his small gun. 'is that really supposed to intimidate us-?' Akari almost laughed aloud, but kept a bitter smile on her face, brushing her hair over her shoulders. 

She rolled her eyes as they kept spitting death threats at the troupe. 'foolish people.' Shalnark actually laughed, "There's a lot of people here." "They don't matter." Feitan said quietly, his eyes closing clearly annoyed that they had to go through this. 

Uvo quickly stepped forward. "Let me handle it." Akari and the rest of them nodded. 

As soon as he jumped down to level with the pursuers, one walked forward to ask him a question. However he looked furious with Uvogins answer, and pulled the trigger, right at his face. Shalnark tensed forward but Akari just sat down. 'They couldn't possibly damage him.'

She was right, once the smoke of the shot had cleared, it was clear that Uvogin had no been injured. After that, He started a killing spree. None of the troupe came down to help him, and at this point Akari was more amused with her nails then watching the fight below her. However once he had killed all the people in the gorge around him, more cars pulled up. "They came here just to me killed." Franklin mused. 

As Shizuku made her way over to Machi and Shalnark to play cards, Akari was halfway distracted in thought and halfway distracted at the people trying to talk to Uvogin, trying to makeit seem like they could win. "How sad." Uvogin said as one of the men approached him with a huge gun like thing. She didn't know what it was exactly, but she knew it wouldn't be enough to stop him. 

"DIE!" And then a loud BANG was heard. He had taken a shot against Uvo. As the smoke cleared out from around them, it became clear that Uvogin was still alive and standing. 

Uvo smirked. "That almost hurt-" After that it was chaos, all the people trying to escape, Akari let out a yawn. "Are we almost done, this is boring." She said and Feitan looked at her. "Lets let Uvo have his fun, he loves beating the shit outta people." "True." She answered looking back down. "Here they are!" Shalnark suddenly announced, making the toupe's heads turn. Three weirdly shaped people came towards Uvo. 

"We are the shadow beasts." 

"Wheres the merchandise, "shadow beats". Answer me-" the ground instantly opened up behind him and a weird worm like figure came up from the earth and hit Uvo square in the jaw. Nevertheless Uvo swiftly came back to his sense and stood his ground and countered the attack. Akari yawned and joined Machi in a card game. 

More background nose came, and then it was quiet for a minute however the troupe continued to play. Shizuku placed a thirteen and won the match Akari clapped her hands but ignored Uvo and his fight. 'after all i would't want anymore to fuck up my fights, so ill let him have this one.' Still, when Uvo collapsed the the ground Akari peered down towards him. When one of the shadow beasts started talking about leaches, 'gross.' 

All of a sudden Shalnark dropped his cards and pressed his hands over his ears, Akari and the rest followed suit, and then-

Uvo let out a deafening screamed. 

'omgnexttimeyoudothatcanugiveusafuckingwarningbeforehanddddd' Akari groaned. 

The scream echoed all around them and lasted much longer than it normally did. She squinted down at him, sitting next to a small guy, will hair standing straight up all over his face. 'well hes dead' Surly enough the last shadow beast remaining fell to the ground, dead. 

"Idiot!" Franklin yelled down at him, eyes flashing. "Give us a warning next time!" "Ah sorry-" Uvo shrugged. "Thoese leaches in you-" Akari turned away from Shalnark and Uvo. 'ew nope not gunna hear about that crap.' 

Shizuku pulled out Blinky, prepared to suck out the poison just when chains appeared from no where, circling themselves around Uvo. The troupe looked in confusion. "eh-" he was shot up into the air. Akari widened her eyes, and rising from her previous position. Machi shot her hand into the air, no doubt attaching her nen needles to Uvo.

"I can't seem to see where they wen't." Akari growled. "Do you think its another shadow beast? It could be possible that there were more here than the four killed." Nobunaga asked. No one had an asnwer.

"Machi, we need you to go follow them." Machi nodded and the troupe quickly hopped into a cramped car. Machi continued to use gyo to determine where to follow. 

"Akari, call boss, he needs to know." Shalnark stated, and she nodded. Pulling out her phone she quickly dialed his number. 

"Danchou, Uvogin has been taken by someone using chains. The troupe and I are following him right now."

"Understood."

Then he hung up.

~Time Skip~

The troupe had been following the car ahead of them, that held Uvo. Machi's thread had been detached from someone in the cars ahead, but they were close enough to follow without it. That was until someone landed on their car. He threw out his hand with a handkerchief that expanded and surrounded the car. 

With the car wrapped in the handkerchief, they couldn't see where they were going and spun out of control. Luckily Akari was fast enough to get out just in time. 

After she had tumbled out she quickly rightened herself out and faced the man who had sabotaged their search. When she looked around, all the members had escaped the car, everyone but Nobunaga. 'we'll get him out later.' she decided. "He must be the one boss was talking about earlier." Shizuka pointed out. "I believe Owl is his name." Machi nodded. 

Feitan lifted his head upward. "He brought company." Akari nodded and changed her position. Looking at the shadow beasts that had arrived she counted. "That's not right." She murmered quietly, but Shalnark turned his head to her. "Hu?" "I just counted, sense Uvo killed four of them, these should be the remaining shadow beasts." Akari detected and Machi nodded. "That means the chain user is not a shadow beast."

Akari nodded but her eyes filled with worry. 'not one of the shadow beats- that means the chain user that took Uvo is someone extremely strong, but not a shadow beast. That's not good.' 

"Do we need to keep them alive or can we kill them?" Shizuku asked, pulling out Blinky. "Kill them, the boss just said to keep Owl alive." Akari stated cooly, crossing her arms over her chest and sitting on a rock, near the handkerchief. 

"You sure are getting cocky, guess we'll have to put you in your place!" One of the beasts roared, lunging at the troupe. Akari didn't even flinch. Machi tied up Owl, while Feitan and Shizuka whiped out the rest of them in barely a second. "What about the bodies. Should I take care of them?" Shizuku asked, getting ready to get Blinky. "Just leave them." said Akari, rising from her laid back position. Shizuku nodded and grabbed the handkerchief, the car and Nobunaga expanding to full size. Once it was back in shape he stormed out. "You guys were really trying to leave me in there!?" "Yeah yeah lets head back now." Akari indicated coldly and pushed past Nobunaga. 

The rest of the troupe followed her back into the car and they headed back to base. 

A/n

1.3k words.


	4. Ch.4| report and rescue

~Time Skip~

Akari rounded the corner and ran into Machi. "Hey where u headed, to Feitan?" Akari asked and Machi nodded. "You?" "danchou wanted a report on what happened, more than just the report I gave on the call." Machi nodded again, "Yeah ill tell you what information Feitan said when I get back." Akari smiled and headed towards the main room.

Upon entering the room, she was greeted by Pakunoda and the remaining troupe members. She caught Hisoka's golden eyes trailing her while she walked up to Chrollo. 

"Danchou." Akari smiled, lowering her lead slightly. He looked up from his book. "Ah Akari. Report?" 

"Yes. Me and the troupe were watching Uvo's fight. Once he had finished off the shadow beasts, Shizuku was about to help him, when chains came from nowhere." Akari said. Chrollo cocked an eye brow, but didn't stop her. "Then Machi used her needles, and we followed them. Owl used his nen on us and shrank us. He had brought the rest of the shadow beasts, but their dead now." 

Chrollo inclined his head towards her. "Does Feitan get anything important from Owl?" Akari shrugged. "I was on my way over here, Machi was heading to him so I haven't hear anything yet."

Chrollo closed his eyes again. "Understood. Wait here." he said, Akari nodded. "Phinks. Gather everyone here, I want to hear what Feitan has to say." He called and Phinks left.

Akari made her way over to Hisoka, knowing he wanted to talk to her, due to the staring. "Hi." She said as she plopped down on the ledge next to him. He hummed not opening his eyes. "So, what have you been doing in the last couple years." She asked. He stopped and shifted his gaze to her, raking his eyes up and down her body. "Ah well I joined the troupe, but you knew that.~" He smirked and she rolled her eyes. "Anything exiting?"

"Mm I did re-take the hunters exam." "Wait really!" She gasped. "How was it? Was it hard?" He chuckled. "No my dear, it was extremely exiting." "hmm meet anyone there?" He let out a small laugh at her enthusiasm. "Later, it seems Feitan has come back." Hisoka pointed and Akari could hear the footsteps of people approaching. 

"We found out who took Uvogin. And where the merchandise is." Feitan said, Machi nodded. "The bodyguards of the Nostrade family took Uvogin." Akari widened her eyes. 

'the famous Nostrade family had to do with Uvo? tch. If thats the case, the chain user must be extremely skilled in nen.' 

"He also confirmed the merchandise had been moved earlier that day." Feitan pulled out a small handkerchief and Akari assumed it held the items they were going for. 

Hisoka suddenly stood up from next to her and spread his arms out, addressing Chrollo."I just remembered, I need to meet with someone today." 'huh who would possibly want to meet up with Hisoka?' Akari thought, lifting an eyebrow. "I'll be heading out." "Sure." Chrollo said, eyes never leaving his book. "Make sure to be back by tomorrow." Hisoka nodded and left the base, giving her his most mischievous smile as he departed. 

~Time Skip~

Akari pulled out one of her knives she used in combat, admiring the sharp point and she flung in into the air, catching it with her left hand. 'omg its so boring waitinggg.' Leaning down from her post, she could hear Machi talking, however he barley made out the words, only "-Mafia comms room." 'Ah she must be refering to Shalnark, who was trying to locate where the Nostrade bodyguards were keeping Uvo.' 

She shrugged and pulled out another knife. Its hilt was a dark gray, the blade edge having small sharp rifs. Akari threw it into the air and caught it in a flash, aiming it to the wall she heard Machi passing by. The knife penetrated the wall and the wall cracked, leaving a hole to see through. She grinned, and went to go retrieve the knife. 'knives are so much fun.' 

Akari pulled out her phone,leaning against the window on the third floor. 

(Left is Hisoka, Right is Akari)

Hey clown where'd you go, i'm bored.

Hisoka Pov

Hisoka could see the chain user approching him at their designated spot, but looked down to see a text from his favorite toy. 

Hey clown where'd you go, i'm bored.

He chuckled, typing back.

Can't have any fun without me? ;) Thanks babe really appreciate it.

He laughed turing his attention to the person in front of him. 'Now for the real fun.'

Akari Pov

Akari reopened her eyes, checking her phone she was surprised to see a text back. 'damn he actually texted me back when he was dealing with people dang.' She smiled but then it quickly turned into a scowl as she read his text. 

Hey clown where'd you go, im bored.

Can't have any fun without me? ;) Thanks babe really appreciate it.

"Fuck him." Akari growled out loud slamming her phone down, not caring to respond. 'This is boring, i'm going to ask danchou if I can go out and kill people.' She smirked and made her way down to the main floor. 

Akari entered the room, no one payed any attention. The troupe was all still sitting together, but Phinks got a call. "Shalnark." He nodded then after another moment of listening hung up. "He found out where Uvogin is being held. We're pretending to be the mafia to go pick him up." Akari nodded. 

'Aw looks like I'll have to ask later then.' Akari thought, internaly frowning. 'How ever this will be fun.'

~Time Skip~

"Omg Shizuku we get to dress up!" Akari squealed excitedly and Machi rolled her eyes. "Yeahas boys." Shizuku frowned. "Wait, do you think we'll get to kill anyone? Or are we just getting Uvo back?" Akari questioned tying her hair into a bun and changing into formal attire . 

Machi scoffed, also changing her attire. "No if we do a smooth job, I imagine." "Oh true, true." Akari sighed and finished her putting on her disguise. Looking herself up and down she almost puked. 'god i look hideous.' she groaned, tugging her wig over her hair and adjusting her jacket.

"Ok, on a scale of one to ten, how accurately do I represent the mafia?" She asked, turning to Machi and Shizuku with a stern expression on her face. "Seven." "Two." 'Oh come on Machi! I definitely look better than a two!" Machi shrugged and Shizuku giggled quietly. Akari keep starting right at her, eyes never leaving her own.

"Ok fine Ari. A five, happy now?" Machi groaned. Akari grinned. "Very." 

"You guys ready?" they could hear Phinks calling them from the next room. "Hai." Shizuku answered and the three girls exited the room. 

They weren't surprised that Shalnark wasn't back yet. 'he had probably decided to meet them there.' No one of the troupe said anything about their appearances and Akari was grateful. 

"Now. Lets go get back Uvo."

A/n

1.3k words.


	5. Ch.5| saving

~Time Skip~

Akari, and the rest of the troupe stepped out of the elevator and it took all of Akari's will power not to scratch at the fake mustache adorning her face. Shalnark had been waiting for them and they had met him outside of the building as soon as they arrived. 

"The mafia's finally here." The head bodyguard, Dalzollene, announced. Leading them metal door opposite the elevator. Opening it and guiding them inside the room revealing a tied down Uvogin. 'damn thats tuff.'

"You clean up nicely." Uvo smirked, his eyes raking over the disguised troupe. Akari leered as Phinks stabbed his hand trough the bodyguards chest, blood at once poured on the ground around him when Phinks pulled his hand out. 'definitely dead.' 

Phinks let out a cruel laugh as he wiped off his bloddied hand. "I couldn't believe myself when I heard from Akari that you were captured." 

Nobunaga started begun pulling off his disguise and the rest of them followed suit. Shizuku approached Uvogin and pulled out Blinky. "Suck the poison out of Uvogin." She commanded and pressed Blinky on Uvo's wounds. Once she was done Uvogin broke out of the restraints. After flexing his pent up arms he let out a roar. 

"I'm going to make that chain user play!"

Akari covered her ears. 'seriously? second time he's done it without warning'

He violently kicked the door down and punched the next door down, Akari assumed it was where the other bodyguards were located. Nonetheless once he entered the room it was barren. "You must have scared them all away with your scream." Akari teased and moved past him, following Machi. "Our job here is complete. We've got you back and the merchandise. We can leave now." Akari added, Uvo rolled his eyes at her but still wouldn't budge. 

"Tell the boss, that I will hunt him down, and not return until I've done so." He blatantly stated. Akari was still against this but didn't press that matter. Machi shrugged and headed to the elevator waiting for them. "Fine."

~Time Skip~

Akari groaned, placing her hand on her face, her body resting on the couch. She, Shalnark, Uvo, and Franklin where taking residence is a dead person apartment. Shalnark was finding more information about the place that kept Uvogin hostage, the Nostrade Family. While Uvogin was busy guzzling down beer after beer. Franklin was supposed to come back soon, with more beer for Uvo.

Shalnark had said something about 'getting rid of the leeches.' Something like that, Akari didn't pay attention.

Smiling, Shalnark and motioned Akari to look his way. She got up and took her place besides him. "Here we go. The building you were kept in is owned by the Nostrade family. Uvo rose and stood next to Akari and him. "Could you find out how many buildings they own in this area?" Akari asked, eyeing her nails.

"Hai!" He agreed, typing more things into the computer. 

'oh dang. hes using a hunters licence. If i could get one, that'd be so cool!' Akari thought.

The door opened and Franklin entered his large hands held more than a dozen beer cans. "Here I brought more beer." He said, dropping them on the floor. Uvo turned to thank him. "Arigato." Leaning down and picking one up from the ground, Akari tossed it to Uvo, who grinned at her. 

"Here it is!" Shalnark grinned. "They own two other buildings. There are three hotels that the members are resident it." he said, grabbing a pen and scrap of paper to write down the names. He finished and handed the paper to Uvo, who tossed his beer behind him. 'typical.'

"Thanks." Uvo said and stooped down, kissing Shalnark's cheek. Akari had to supres her giggles. 

"What was that for?!" Shalnark exclaimed, placing his hand over his cheek. Uvo shrugged but didn't answer. "I guess I'll be off then" Uvogin said, opening the window to exit. A cocky grin adorning his face.

"Uvo." Akari suddenly said, stepping forward. He turned to face her. "Huh." "Don't get careless." She reminded him. A stern expression lingered on her face. He was quiet for a moment, his grin faltering, but was quickly replaced by another smirk. "Yeah." Then he left. 

"I hope he remembers to keep his head." Shalnark said,a worry looked flashed crossed his face. Akari nodded seriously. "Yeah." 

~Skip~

Akari had decided that she would return to the base, Shalnark and Franklin would come later. She wanted a chance to possibly be alone and have time to clear her head. Heading out of the apartment area, she rounded the corner but stopped when she heard voices echoing on the other side of the street

"Come on! You're practically asking for it." "Stop! No STOP! GO AWAY! STOP!" "Come on don't make this difficult."

Akari had heard enough. Gritting her teeth she started a brisk walk, dodging in between cars. 'the audacity people have, so disgusting.' She growled, her eyes falling on two men, a girl younger than her stood behind them, their backs to her. Her eyes were full of tears, her violet hair was messed up.

"Hey assholes!" Akari called out, stopping behind them tapping their backs. "Wha-" One of the men turned to her, dwarfing her by at least a foot. 

"Hey pretty little lady." He cooed leaning down to her his chestnut hair falling in between his predatory eyes. Akari's breath hitch in her chest. 

'thoese eyes-'

she gasped almost falling back but then rememberd the girl, she couldnt leave her. 

'it's ok. It's not him.' 

His breath stank when he breathed down in her face and Akari recoiled. He leaned back and laughed, it was repulsive. She spit in his face. "Leave her alone, dickhead." She growled, shoving him back. 

He smiled at her again but it was filled with malice and something dangerous that reminded her of him. His buddy with orange hair stepped towards her gripping the young girls left wrist who was struggling to pull away. The scar on his mouth lifted when he grinned wickedly down at her, grabbing her right wrist his hand.

"Sweetheart, you're coming with us." He chuckled, and released her arm. Akari looked up, confused. That was until the point of a knife was held to her throat. Pretending to act helpless she whimpered.

'idiots.'

The orange haired man turned back to chestnut. "Lets go. We'll have our fun, but lets go somewhere with no interruptions." He said winking down at the two girls.

'oh no you don't'

"I have a question." Akari said looking up at them through her eyelashes. Chestnut peered down at her raising en eyebrow at her. 

"How would u bastards like to die?"

Akari didn't hesitate as comprehension shifted on their faces. Grabbing the knife from orange she turned it around and pushed forward. The knife penetrating his chest, straight to his heart. She grinned and twisted it blood squirting onto her face a shirt, hands stained a bloody crimson. 

Quickly switching positions she moved over chestnut was still standing, petrified in shock. kicking chestnut in his knee and he howled, landing on his ass. Akari made a grabbing motined and motioned for the knife still in orange's chest. The violet haired girl was hesitant but slowly pulled out the knife, her hand was still shaking. 

Akari rolled her eyes but frowned. 'poor girl.'

The girl tossed the knife and Akari had to extended her hand to reach the knife that was tossed. When she caught it she didn't delay flipping it around and ripped it across chestnut's throat. More blood, more whimpers from the girl.

She stabbed him in the heart, for good measure. Once she knew they were both dead she went to face the girl. "Whats your name." Her purple eyes widened, but let out a shaky breath and answered. "E-eliza." Akari smiled and nodded, extending her hand but stopping with a laugh. "My bad, you probably don't want to shake my hand." She returned her bloodied hand to her side and caught a small smile from the girl.

"Your name?" Akari shook her head. "Classified." 

Eliza shrugged. "Thank you so much for that. They just randomly came up, I hadn't realized I was being followed until-." She gestured to the bodies. 

"Yeah. They got what was coming to them. Assholes like that shouldn't get away with stuff like that." Eliza bobbed her head. 

"As much as I would like to stay and talk with you, I have a job I have to do." Eliza said, shyly looking at Akari who just smiled back. "That's cool." "I hope I get to see you again!" ' doubt it.' But Akari grinned back. "Yeah." Eliza looked back as she walked the opposite direction Akari was headed. 

'well i got my killing for today.' She thought, walking back to the base, making sure no one was tailing her.

'god damn i'll have to fucking shower. fucking blood.' she groaned. 

...

As she was about to reach the base, a card flew out nicking her face. She raised her hand, touching her cheek. Blood.

Akari growled and turned, facing a smirking clown. 

A/n 

1.5k words.


	6. Ch.6| bite

Akari circled, facing the magican. "Hisoka." 

His eyes weren't facing her, rather lingering on her blood soaked body. "You've been fighting? Having fun I see." he chucked, stepping towards her. Akari shrugged, his golden eyes coming up resting on her own brown ones. 

Hisoka's hand reached towards her face, and Akari stood stone still as if unable to move. Her body not working with her and stood still, just how he wanted. His finger twirled a strand of her hair with this fingers. His eyes still gazing into her. With this other finger he lightly traced her clenched jaw with his fingernail, paying no heed to the dried blood that was stuck on her face. 

"Mmmm." He murmured, his face growing close to hers. His finger lifted from her face and he traced his tongue over the wet blood. Akari shivered, finally able to move again, reaching her hand to grab the one touching her face, but stopped. Hisoka's eyes never leaving hers, snatched her left wrist, pulling her closer. 

Now nose to nose Akari was almost shaking. He chuckled, lowering himself to her level, and brought himself to her left ear. Akari quivered and could almost feel him smiling against her. Slightly turning his head, he flicked out his tongue, tasting the blood of the men she had killed. "oooh." He groaned his right arm snaking around her waist. She couldn't move again,her body wouldn't respond.

"Hisoka." she mumbled. "hmm?" He murmured pressing his face into her neck. "Be a good girl." He wispered into her neck. She shuddered, pulling at the wrist he held, but he wouldn't release it. This grip tightening on her wrist, Akari almost flinched. "Shhh quiet now, Akari." he grinned, kissing her neck. 'fuck. that's right! hes fucking turned on by blood.' she groaned quietly, and would've smacked herself, if she could move. 

Hisoka stopped, his breathing was the only thing she heard. 'oh no' her eyes widened. 'no no no please don't tell me he heard that. please don't tell me he heard that.' 

He pulled back, eyeing her but continued to release her wrist, however he still had his arm wrapped around her waist. 'he heard it-.' "Mmm that was quiet tasty." he snickered, his finger tracing her neck, right where he just was. Akari couldn't say anything, she just stared straight at the ground. She was sure her face was bright red and wouldn't meet his eyes. 

Grinning Hisoka took her chin with his fingers, tilting her head up. "Akari, look at me." he commanded. She slowly raised her eyes, until they were right on his chest. 

'there's no way in hell I can look at him.' she internally groaned this time. "tsk." he yanked her head up higher and she let out a yelp. "What the fu-." She stopped talking. His head tilted at the base of her throat, his arm once again becoming constricting.

She let out a semi breathy whine. "Hisoka please. Sto-." what would've been her plea abruptly ceased as she felt his teeth sink into the base of her throat. Akari let out a shaky gasp, her voice faltering. She groaned as they dug a little, a slight prick.

Hisoka quickly pulled away, licking his lips. She was glad that he hadn't gone so far as draw a lot blood. But faint specks of blood rose from the bite. "mmm just had to be sure." he mumbled letting go of her chin. 'be sure of what.' 

He cocked his head to her. "Where were u heading?" Akari could only point in the direction of the base. Hisoka shrugged, "I'm heading that way too." 'didn't you just come from that direction-?' Akari couldn't think straight, her thoughts were running wild under his gaze.

He removed his hand from around her and took a step towards the base motioning for her to follow. Akari hesitated but took a step forward, falling in sync besides him.

...

Akari and Hisoka entered the base, passing through the main room. On the way over Hisoka reminded her to pull up her shirt around her neck. "I mean unless you don't care if the troupe sees." he had teased. Akari had made sure the bite was covered when they entered.

Shalnark and Franklin where not present, neither was Uvo. 'He must still be fighting.' Paku lifted her eyes and waved toward her, Akari did her best to smile back, still shaken from Hisoka. Machi frowned, upon seeing who she had entered with. The rest weren't in the room, or didn't care enough. 

However as they made their was across the room, to the next, she could feel the eyes of a certain someone burning into her back. "Akari." He called, placing down his book. 'oh god please don't tell me he saw it.' She turned and let out another shaky smile. "Yes danchou?" Chrollo cocked an eyebrow, studying her off expression. Hisoka lightly chuckled from beside her. 

"What happened." He asked, guestering to her damp clothes, dripping with blood. Akari sighed in relief. "Just these two guys. They were harassing some girl, so I killed them." she answered cooly.

He pointed to her left wrist. Akari widened her eyes, raising her wrist. 'the man that I killed held the right wrist. shit.' On her both wrists a bruises were forming, however on her left wrist, an even larger bruise was forming. 'that's the wrist Hisoka was holding.'

"Oh yeah, the man grabbed me before I stabbed him." She quickly lied, her face not betraying her. Her eyes held a different story. Chrollo nodded, his gaze traveling up her body. Briefly resting on her neck, she prayed to god that he didn't notice it. 

"Hisoka." Hisoka visibly stiffened next to her. "I want a word with you. Akari, you can go clean yourself up." Akari nodded, sparing one last glance at Hisoka, before walking out of the room

...

Hisoka pov

He watched her quickly exit the room. Then turned his attention to Chrollo. "Yes?" He asked, strolling forward, coming four feet away from the boss. Chrollo narrowed his eyes. 

"Why did you two come in together." Hisoka lifted his hands in defense. "She had just came back from killing people or whatever, I had just happened to be coming back as well."

Chrollo narrowed his eyes, but nodded. Hisoka smirked. He knew the boss didn't believe him, but there was no proof anything else happend. Or no proof that was visible to the troupe. Akari made sure of it. He looked down at his nails, then back at Chrollo. 

"Can I go now-?" he asked in a polite tone, but his eyes were full of mischeif. Chrollo waved his hand dissmisivly. "You may go." As Hisoka was about to turn around Chrollo added. "Let's not make that happen again." Turing back around Hisoka put on an innocent face. 

"Make what happen again, boss?" Chrollo leaned forward, glaring him in the eyes. 

Hisoka laughed and walked away, knowing the boss was still glaring, but he didn't care, After all, he had gotten to her first. 

A/n

1.2k words.


	7. Ch.7| hell no

...

Akari groaned as she stepped out of the shower, drying herself off, and eyeing her body in the mirror. The scratch from Hisoka's cards wasn't bleeding anymore. A bruise adorning each wrist. Small scrapes littering her arms and legs. Blood still staining parts of her nails red. And of course, the bite mark on her neck. Faintly touching it, it spiked with pain. Small droplets of blood 

formed on her skin.

'damn it Hisoka, now I cant wear my favorite shirts' She huffed, recalling Hisoka's words when she complained to him about it.

"You could still wear them, they would see the mark though~." Laughing as she scowled at him. "I wouldn't mind~" She had then slapped him. 

Yes of course he hadn't minded, but she did. So here she was, pulling out her bag that she had brought along. Not knowing how long she was going to stay in Yorknew City, Akari had brought extra shirts with her, in case they got blood stained on it. 'not for something like this.'

Fishing out a grey shirt, one that came just above where the mark was on the neckline, and had no sleeves. It wasn't her favorite, but she didn't really have a choice. 

"Unless you want them to see~"

"No." She said firmly. 'why didn't I say no to him. I said stop, but not no. I didn't really tell him no.' Akari groaned again slapping her forehead. 'stop stop stop stop thinking about it.' she sighed and put on a pare of black shorts, and her leather boots. 'this will have to do.' Grabbing a hair tie from her bag, she hurridly pulled her hair up into a pony-tail. 

Exhaling sharply, she walked back to the main room. Hisoka wasn't there but Shalnark and Franklin where. 'i assume he's sharing the information he found at the apartment.' Akari shrugged and looked to Machi, who was with Shizuku, and who was waving her over. 

As she approched Machi frowned. "Did that guy do that?" She asked pointing to her wrists. Akari faintly smiled. 'at least none of them suspect Hisoka.' "Dang then i'm glad you killed him." Machi answered Akari nodded fiddiling with her fingers. 

"Oh yeah, why'd you come in with Hisoka. We've been wondering." 'omg please don't tell me the whole troupe found out about that while i was showering.' "Uh well I was just getting back from Shalnark and Uvo, who kept his word, you know, only coming back if he'd defeated the chain user?" Machi nodded. "So while I was coming back, I killed the two guys, then I saw Hisoka and we were heading in the same direction." Akari could feel the sweat forming on her face. Shizuku noticed it and Akari quickly passed it off as water left from her shower. 

"Sooooo why are ya'll here? Did boss call a meeting while I was showering?" Akari joked and Machi snorted. "No, but I think we should talk about the Uvo." Shizuku said, looking out the window the night was growing. "Oh you're right. He should be back by now." Akari frowned. "Oh Ak." Machi turned to her, a look of disgust written on her face. "Hm?" "Don't look now, he just walked in."

From her peripheral vision, Akari could see who she meant.

None other than Hisoka walked in, right towards her. 

"Oh my god, Machi, Shiz, please do something." She begged, doing her best not to look in his direction. Machi nodded, standing up and blocking Hisoka from stepping farther. 

"What." she questioned sharply. Akari turned to face the wall, making so obvious that she didn't want to see him. 

"Machi." Hisoka stated. And damn it was low, laced with a hint of venom. Machi raised her hands in defeat, "Sorry Aki." Akari groaned. "No, thanks Machi." She additionally nodded to Shiz who shrugged and got up with Machi, passing Hisoka. Who sat down right next to her. 

Humming, he stretched his finger out touching the bottom of her chin. "Such a good girl. Got all the blood off." He purred, completely aware of the stares he was receiving from the troupe. "Hisoka!" she whispered loudly gesturing around them. He shrugged but couldn't miss the pink tint that formed on her face.

"Mmm. Such a pretty face." He grinned tracing her jaw, just like before. Without thinking Akari pulled back, having to bite her cheek so her face didn't betray her and give Hisoka what he wanted to see.

"Are you serious! We're with the fucking troupe!" she whispered angrily, just loud enough so that Hisoka could hear, but not anyone else. "Such a foul mouth, I'll have to fix that." he countered back tapping her chin. Akari growled. "We're with the troupe, I'm not doing this in front of them!" she mumbled back, choosing to ignore his statement. "When and where we continue this, is up to you." He murmured back.

Akari widened her eyes, her face slowly turning beet red. She pulled her knees up, covering her face with her hands. Hisoka chuckled tilting his head to see Chrollo looking him straight in the eyes. Hisoka grinned narrowing his eyes and turning his attention back to his toy.

Akari was burning up. 'oh my god why does he have to be such a flirt!' she groaned. Peeking through her fingers she saw Hisoka, staring right back at her. "Sweetheart." he said, blowing softly on her face. 

"Oh my god Hisoka." she finally managed to ground out,glaring at him. He smirked patting her head,"Just remember what I said, time and place is up to you." he reminded, winking at her then rising, walking to his ledge by the windows. Directing his attention from her to the almost black night sky.

'i swear i'm going to kill him.' she snarled in her head.

Forcing herself to calm down, she raised her head, looking around at the present troupe. During Hisoka's little demonstration with her the rest of the troupe had of course, minded their own business. Well that was everyone but the gray eyed man, looking straight down at her. Gathering herself, she lifted her head to meet her bosses. 

The piercing gray ones narrowed, falling down on her neck. 'no please no.' She spared a glance. 'fuck.' It was barley visible to her but the shirt had fallen down a bit, showing the first couple teeth marks on her neck.

Akari gulped bring her eyes back to Chrollo's which where still narrowed. A vein under his eye twitched and he cocked an eyebrow, as if to say, 'we're talking about this later.' Akari swiftly nodded and brought her hand to her shirt, once more pulling it up. 'dang, i tried so hard.' 

Chrollo rose, adressing the troupe. All eyes on him. 

"As I've heard, Uvogin decided to not return until he had defeated the chain user." Chrollo stated, his eyes raking over the troupe. "However. He has yet to return. We will wait till dawn for his arrival." He said clearly. "If Uvo has not returned by then, the plans will change."

'wait what plans?' Akari asked herself then shrugged.

The rest of the troupe nodded.

"You all have until dawn before you must come back." Chrollo added then dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

His eyes traveled back to hers as if to say. 'everyone is dismissed, everyone but you."

Akari gulped, 'well i'm fucked.'

A/n

1.2k words.


	8. Ch.8| i'm sorry-?

Chrollo beckoned her forward with his finger while rising from his position. Paku looked up in surprise. Her eyes meeting Akari's fearful ones and they softened.

He cleared this throat quietly, just loud enough for you to hear, and headed out of the room. 'i guess i'll have to follow.'

Exiting the main room, Chrollo walked through more of the rooms, Akari go along with him. All the while fiddling with her nails. 

It had already been a couple of minutes, and they were still walking around the building. Checking inside of another room, he stopped suddenly. Akari had to stop herself from running into him, because she hadn't really been paying attention to where they were going. 

Entering the room, Akari noticed it to be just like the others-. reconilzation finally hit her 'we're far away from anyone else.' a sickening feeling was forming in the pit of her stomach. 

Chrollo motioned for her to enter first, which she would thought of as a kind thing to do, if she weren't positive she was going to get hurt. She quickly stepped into the room, taking a few steps forward then facing him, who had just closed the door. 'just great.'

"Danchou. You called me, why?" She questioned, playing dumb. Her voice high and sharp, wavering softly. He took a step towards her in result, Akari took a small step back, unsure of what to do.

He glared down at you. "Your neck." he hissed out grabbing her shoulder. "W-what about my neck-?" She asked quietly. He leaned forward, with one hand holding your arm, the other slightly pulled down the fabric on her neck. 

He hesitated then pressed his finger down on the large bite. Akari's eyes closed, resisting the urge to recoil from her boss. Slight droplets of blood pooled at the wound, staining Chrollo's fingers red. 

"Who." He demanded sharply. 

Akari gulped, not answering. 

"Hisoka did that. Didn't he?" 

Akari bit her tonge, wracking her brain for an explanation that would leave him satisfied. She couldn't fine one. 

"Didn't he."

Akari nodded, the feeling of his hands releasing her body caused her to lift her head. Chrollo was staring at her, a small vein on his forehead twitching. He muttered something low that you couldn't hear, running his fingers through his slicked back hair. 

All of a sudden he stopped, staring her right in the eyes. Leaning forward he touched the side of her face and this time, gently, touched the bite. Akari looked away, tears pricking her eyes as his fingers slowly wrapped themselves around her throat.

"danchou please." she whispered, his hand pushing her head back, hitting the wall. 

Chrollo's eyes were cold, void of all emotion. Akari let out a squeal as he (dragged his tonge) pressed a cold kiss to her neck. Eyes narrowing once again he pressed his hand harder. Akari choked. 'fuck i actually can't breath.' Again this time Akari let out a cry. 

"Chrollo!" she cried out desperately making a grab for his hand. Slapping her hand away he glared her straight in the eyes. 

"Never again." He ground out, veins twitching. His hand not letting up. Akari raised her hands slightly, making a grabbing motion at his hands. 

'oh my god someone stop him!' she thought, vision blurring, stray tears falling. Finding his hands she tugged on them, then they dropped

"I-I can'-" She choked, seeing stars. Releasing her neck, Chrollo stepped back, still having a glint in his eyes, hands twitching at his sides.

Akari fell to the ground, grabbing at her throat. She breathed in heavily, cool air rushed into her lungs.

Leaning down grabbing her chin harshly, Akari's tear stained face, met his unwavering one. "I'm sorry." She whispered, still confused at why he had done this. But the pounding in her head was a reminder that she would't ask.

His eyes didn't soften like she hoped they would, they were just cold, gray orbs. Looking down she felt the faint droplets of blood from her neck. 'either from Hisoka or him."

"I'm sorry." She said again, louder this time her voice still shook, but her eyes stared firmly into his. Not showing the fear and pain that was really reflected. He stared at her before releasing her chin and stepping back. He left the room, not sparing her a second glance.

Akari groaned pulling her legs to her chest and softly crying. 'why did he have to do that.' she sobbed. She brought her hand up to her neck, flinching as she placed it on the base of her throat. The blood wasn't a lot, but it was certainly more than before. Touching the back of her head, she also felt minimal blood there as well. 

'damn it.' she quietly thought. 'as much as i would like to, i can't just sit here forever. i have to show that i'm capable of brushing this off.'

She sniffled, tearing a piece of fabric off her skirt, tying it around her neck. Surprisingly it kinda of worked. Standing up from her position she hurriedly wiped her wet face. Inhaling she rubbed her throat gently. Adjusting her clothes she looked around the room, noticing the faint blood spot staining the wall, where her head as slammed against. 

Wincing she touched the back of her head. 'not as much as my neck, but still dang.' 

Akari sighed, walking slowly out of the room. Her head was still spinning so she held the wall as she walked, heading to one of the rooms that had a bathroom. 

Looking at herself, Akari had to admit she looked pretty pathetic. Her tangled hair, the puffy red face. 'tsk.' She grabbed a towel, rubbing her face clean. Brushing her fingers through her hair, fixing it. 

Once she had fixed herself to the best of her ability, she tried for a confident smile. A shaky one greeted her in her reflection. 'this is as good as it's going to get right now.' Akari told herself rubbing her hands together nervously. 'its going to be fine. just breath, don't look at him or Hisoka. just go straight to Paku.' 

Leaving the room she took a brisk pace towards the main room. Reaching her destination Akari hesitated, gulping, taking a big breath of air. Then entering the room. 

A/n

1.1k words.


	9. Ch.9| miss me?

Akari hesitated, gulping, taking a big breath of air. Then entering the room. 

...

Upon entering, she made sure not to look for Chrollo, or Hisoka for that matter. Sticking to her plan, she headed to Paku, who was looking at her with an expression she couldn't read.

"Hey." Akari said quietly, sinking to a spot next to her. "You ok?" Akari nodded slightly, head facing down. "Yeah, I'm fine. Boss was just talking to me." She answered slowly, concealing her feelings behind a façade. 

Pakunoda looked like she wanted to say more, but just nodded back to her. Akari clasped her hands together, tightening them. 'right now i really just want to leave this place.' she frowned. Turning her gaze back up to Paku, she almost choked. 

Hisoka had just entered the room. As his eyes scanned the room she looked directly at Paku, who's eyes widened but smiled back at Akari. "So, who was the girl you saved from the men?" She asked, sensing Akari's distress and starting small talk.

"There was this girl, she had purple shade hair." Akari answered, smiling back. She risked a glance to the side. 

Hisoka had his eyes trained on her, she gulped. But she also noticed that his gaze also flickered to the boss. 'does he know something?" Akari sweat dropped. 

"Oh that's nice." Pakunoda said, examining her nails and bringing her nail filer out. "Yeah." Akari agreed quietly, voice shaky. If Paku noticed a change in Akari's behavior, she didn't say anything. 

The intensity coming from Hisoka was thick enough to make her choke. 'look up.' his aura seemed to say. Akari couldn't help herself. Biting her tongue she raised her gaze, realizing the gaze wasn't just aimed at her when she saw Chrollo lifting his head too. 

All three of them were sitting opposite sides of the room. Chrollo in the middle, Hisoka on his left and Akari on his right. A triangle. 

'what am i supposed to do?!' Akari nibbled on her finger. The gazes exchanged by all three had been intense and weird. Chrollo looked confused, but something flashed in his eyes. That something was reflected in Hisoka's eyes, his golden eyes shining. Akari's eyes held confusion, a hint of fear, and irritation. 

'why can't those two just leave me alone.' 

Hisoka's eyes narrowed in on Akari and she stared right back. 'fuck him.' Daring him to stare longer. However when his eyes traveled down to her neck she growled aloud. She switched people, now on Chrollo. 

She blinked and met his cold, leering, stare. 'and fuck you too.' His eyes also traveled to her neck and at this point she had, had enough of their bs. 

'fuck both of you.' 

Akari got up still glaring at both of them, her hand wrapping around her neck, and turned her back on them. Quickly leaving the base. 

She casually exited the building, towards the city. Knowing that there would be people there and places to hide if either one of them came looking for her. About ten minutes had passed sense she left and had arrived in Yorknew City. It was dark out, and she begun to grow fatigued.

Still having her phone with her she tilted her head down in surprise. A text. 'please don't be one of them.' she silently prayed. Opening her phone, she released her breath. 'just a text from Paku.' and Akari smiled. 

(RIght: Pakunoda Left: Akari)

You left?

Yeah, I needed some air

,Akari lied knowing Paku wouldn't be able to tell the truth if she didn't see Akari's face.

When will you be back?

Is someone asking for me?

Boss

She widened her eyes pressing her finger to her temple. 'no no no. i can't go back! not after that!' 

Akari groaned looking back down at her phone.

Why?

Holding her nail in between her teeth she waited for her response.

I think he wants the whole troupe here, I'm not sure

Could you find out?

'I'm not going back unless I have to. ' Another text from Paku caused her eyes to drift down.

Hey princess, you left suddenly

She widened her eyes. "princess-?" she muttered. "Wait princess-" 'Hisoka.'

Hisoka give Paku her phone back. 

No~

I don't wanna talk to u

what did Chrollo do.

Akari almost choked. 'so he did know i left with him' 

we talked.

so if I were to go ask Chrollo, he would say you talked?~

Yes

I don't believe you~

Akari rolled her eyes. 

I didn't say you had to.

...

Where are you~

like i would tell you

She scoffed. 'he thinks to highly of himself if he would think i would tell him where i was headed.'

Don't make me ask again~

I already said no. Give Paku back her phone. 

...

I'm coming to get you~

Akari let out a 'tsk'

You better not.

Akari you sure you're alright?

'wait a min- that's not Hisoka-'

Paku?

Yes?

'oh fuck.'

wheres Hisoka?

He just left the base, why?

'oh no no no no no.'

Never mind.

...

'Fuck.' Akari quickly turned off her phone, looking at the the people around her. Hisoka coming to find her wasn't good. Sticking close to populated city, she weaved her way through the crowd, careful to not let her guard down. 

'what if- i rented a small hotel room? after all, I don't know how long i'll be here.' She shrugged, making her way across the city to one of them. Even as she was looking around for one she constantly checked her phone and around her. 'if Hisoka finds me, i'm screwed.'

Looking to her left and she recognized the gigantic sized building. 'heavens arena.' Smiling she decided that would be the place she would stay. Akari had a room on the 215th floor, and she had recently been there, only a month before, renewing her spot. Also killing the two people that had challenged her. Techincally she could go higher up,if she wanted to. But sometimes she was just lazy. 'its better than just going somewhere else or being with them.' she decided, walking to the arena.

...

Akari nodded at the receptionist that allowed her to pass and head up the elevator, after checking in. 

She grinned, heading to her current room. Walking to the door and flinging it opened she stepped it, then almost stepping out entirely. 

"Miss me?"

A/n 

1.1k words.


	10. Ch.10| nightmares

"Miss me?"

Akari groaned, slapping her face. "First off, how did you find me so fast? Second, how'd you know I'd be here? Third why are you in my bed?" 

Hisoka grinned at her from his lounging spot, right on her bed. "First, that's my little secret." He said, winking at her frowning expression. "Second, I just knew. And third?" Hisoka stretched sitting upright, hands behind him. "Because I knew you would come up here. I'm such a good surprise.~"

She snorted making her way to him. Motioning for him to rise from the bed she commanded,"Up." He pouted tapping the spot on the bed next to him. "Am I not a good enough present for you, dear?~" He asked grabbing her gesturing hand. Akari peered down at him, pulling her hand away. 

"You're fine. But you knew I wanted to be alone, yet here you are" She said rolling her eyes, sitting on a chair, opposite the bed. Hisoka smirked. "But I said I would come get you, and that's what I did. Did I not?" He asked, making his way over to her. "ah haha. But I still wanted to be alone, regardless of what you say." She reminded him. 

Hisoka huffed, still drawing closer, even with the few glares coming from Akari. "I don't care." He shrugged stopping a foot away from the chair that held Akari. His eyes held a challenging status.

"But I do" Akari countered back, his face growing closer hers. She cocked an eyebrow at his cocky grin. 

Hisoka chuckled, leaning towards her, hands on either side of the plush chair. Akari's face flooded a pink hue. He let out laugh, bending down to her height. 

"But I don't." He grinned, looking down at her. His face an inch from hers, he could hear her heavy breathing at the closeness. "Bu-." "Shhh." Hisoka interrupted, placing his finger on her mouth. Dragging that finger from her lips, he moved it under her chin. Inclining her head upwards. 

"I do have to ask." His voice became serious, smile fading. Akari gulped, 'please don't ask.'

"What happened with Chrollo." Hisoka asked slowly peering down at her. Akari fiddled with her nails. Discomfort flooding her face. "Akari." His grip on her chin tightened, so she stared him in his eyes. 

Hisoka's eyes widened, stepping back. The eyes he had just peered in, looked hurt, fear clearly present. Nothing he hand't seen before, but not from her. His eyes narrowed, thinking, 'if that bastard hurt her-.' He coughed, and shifted into a kneeling on one knee position infront of her. "Let me see your neck-?" He tried compromising. 

Akari sighed, pulling down her shirt, Hisoka had to hold back his smirk. Focusing on her neck again, he had to hold himself from almost added another to her neck. 

The bite was slightly still red, some of the irritation had gone away, exposing his teeth marks proudly covering her neck. He hesitantly reached his hand, waiting for her permission. 'normally I wouldn't ask, but that look.' he frowned. Akari bobbed her head, lifting her head up for him. 

Hisoka raised his hand, gently pressing it against her neck. Making sure to check her expression the whole time. Akari winced at the pressure. "On a scale of 1-10?" He didn't bother finishing the question or counselling the concern on his face. "E-eight." She stuttered as he applied a sight more force than before. 

Hisoka let out a small curse and removed his finger. He rose, making his way to the bathroom, grabbing toilet paper and returning back to Akari. 

"Here." He said, handing it to her, pressing on her neck softly. Akari couldn't help the confused apperence that flashed across her face. 'why is he helping-?' Giving her his best soft smile he grabbed her hand, leading her over to her bed.

Akari remembered how tired she was from before and gladly surrendered to the plush mattress. What she didn't expect, was for Hisoka to come into the bed, next to her.

"What do you think you're doing!" She quietly hissed, flopping over to face him, halfway in the act of stepping into bed. "I'm tired, so I would like to sleep.~" he said innocently, eyes widening as if hurt. "After all I did for you, and I don't even get to sleep-." Hisoka placed his hand on his chest as if deeply offended. Akari rolled her eyes.

'of course he wasn't being nice just to be nice. this is what he wants in return.'

She shook her head, turning her back to him. "You know what, fine." "Really?~" He asked. Akari could almost see the smirk from behind her. "No, I was joking. Go sleep over there." she said, pointing to the blue couch, across the room. 

Hisoka made a 'humph' sound but removed himself from her bed. Akari smirked at herself. 'Me: one, Hisoka zero. 

After a minute or so, Hisoka started humming to himself, quietly at first but then Akari could hear it. She debated between telling him to stop, or just letting him continue. 'i'm already making him sleep on the couch, he can hum if he wants.' Without Akari stopping him, Hisoka continued to hum, sending her to sleep.

That night Akari had a restless sleep. Memories of the past kept flooding into her mind, even though she wished them away. 

...

'give up.'

'you'll never be good enough!'

'you will never be her.'

'disgusting piece of shit!'

'never amount to anything.'

'worthless!'

...

Hisoka pov

He had just stopped humming when he looked over, noticing Akari shiver. Now normally that would be fine, if it was just shivering. Not shaking. Hisoka furrowed his eyebrows, looking up from his conversation with his friend on his phone, to the shaking girl. 

Sighing, he placed his phone on the couch and made his way across the room. Stopping a foot from the bed he watched her shake, squirming around while unconscious. Placing his hand on her jaw she twitched, shying away from his hand. 

'fuck this, how am i supposed to sleep if she's keeping me up all night with her shifting?!' He growled to himself. Now he had to options. Leave,go back to the base, and she would be like this all night. Or stay, make sure she sleeps. 'to be fair, she's had a long day, and I had no idea what happened with her and Chrollo.' "Tch. Just this once."

Hisoka took the last step to be right besides her, and crawled into bed next to her. After all, the warm bed was much more enticing then the couch. Sliding his body next to hers. Heaving a sigh he wrapped his arms around her whole torso. 'small.' was all he thought. Pressing his nose in her nape, he took a deep breath then exhaled, sending waves of goosebumps along Akari's neck. "What ever will I do with you?" he whispered. 

Tightening his grip, he bathed in the heat and closed his eyes, giving her neck a chaste kiss, before drifting off. 

...

A/n

1.2k words.


	11. Ch.11| the toys

Akari Pov

Akari groaned, going to stretch, but froze. She could feel pressure on her stomach and sides. As well as behind her. 'oh no. please don't tell me-'

"Mmmmmmhm.~" a voice murmured from behind. "Hisoka." She whispered, lightly touching his arm. 'i have no idea what type of person he is when he wakes up.' Akari grit her teeth slightly, pushing against his arms. 

"Hisoka." She said a little louder. "Mumph. Go back to sleep." he groaned, tightening around her. Akari let out a small 'Tch'. "We have places to be." She reminded him and Hisoka let out a snort. "You want to go see Chrollo?~" Akari froze, "Well.. not re-." "Lets go." teased, turning her around to face him.

She shot back, covering her eyes. "Fuck Hisoka, put on a shirt." She growled. He just laughed, pulling her back to him. "No I'm good." Akari shut her eyes, refusing to look at him. "Hisoka, get out." "Hmm?~" "Out." "Out of what?~" He asked, wrapping his arms around her once more. "Out of my bed." She answered, shifting her arms out from her sides, grabbing onto his arms. "Mmmm, so threatening.~" He moaned, pressing his lips on her cheek. 

"Out. Don't make me hurt you." He chuckled. "You think you could hurt me?~" "Absolutely." "Uh huh." Hisoka rolled his eyes. "Lets go back." Akari decided, looking at him straight in the face. He widened his eyes in shock. "Wait. Really-?" She shrugged, relaxing her arms again. 

Hisoka pulled back, his hands released her body. "Akari,I need to know. What happened with Chrollo?~" Akari grit her teeth, avoiding his questioning gaze. 

"Akari-.~" "I don't want to talk about it." "Why?~" "Because." She sighed looking back up at him. "I have no idea why he did it." Hisoka narrowed his eyes. "-Did what?~" Hisoka reached his hand out to her face, Akari flinched. "Sorry." She muttered, becoming still again. 

He touched her head, cradling the back. Watching Akari wince. Feeling something wet on his finger he pulled it back, abruptly sitting up. The sheets falling around him, Akari forced herself to look up. 

"Blood.~" he hissed, twisting his finger so she could see. Sure enough the his nail was covered in blood. 'my blood-?'

"I don't know why that's there." She lied, cocking an eyebrow at him. Growling Hisoka grabbed her wrist. "Yes you do. Stop lying to me.~" Tightening his grip Akari grimaced. "Stop." "Tell me why its there.~" Akari grimaced, peering up at him. "I think you already know the answer." 

Hisoka nodded, "But I want you to say it. I won't stop til you say it.~" She rolled her eyes. 'yeah he actually won't stop.' "Fine." Akari stated. He looked at her expectantly.

"C-chrollo." Hisoka let go of her wrist, nodding but narrowing his eyes. "Why?~" he asked, leaning back down next to her. "I have no idea." "Did he-~" Hisoka pointed to her neck. "Yeah. After you talked to me, he noticed it." 

"Fucking asshole." He cursed getting up from the bed. "Did he do anything else?~" Akari nodded, gently grabbing her throat. Hisoka's eyes darkened, reaching for her hand, and pulling her up with him. Akari stumbled at the sudden change, then caught her balance. 

"What do you say we go talk to him~?" He grinned, but it wasn't a friendly look. Grasping her hand he lead her to the door. "Hisoka I don't think-" He turned, giving her a cold stare. "Lets go."

"Wait, I changed my mind-." Akari started, pulling back. He rolled his eyes, "Too late.~" Dropping her hand, he strolled over to the couch, grabbing his shirt. Hisoka smirked as Akari's eyes followed him. Realizing to late that she was staring she quickly turned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Like what you see?~" He teased from across the room. "No." She simply stated. Sighing Akari glanced down at her extended hand. "You almost done? If we're going we should really-" 

"You're no fun Aki.~" He said from directly behind her. "Wait how-" 'how'd he get here so fast??'

Hisoka chuckled. "Mmmmm that's my secrete.~" 'omg he switches up so fast- what the hell.' 

Akari cleared her throat, taking a step to the door. He quickly grabbed her hand. "Ah, I forgot to mention. There's someone I want you to meet.~" Akari rolled her eyes. "Honestly Hisoka. I thought you wanted to get back to base?" He nodded. "And I do. But earlier you asked if I had met anyone, and yes I did." Akari blinked, trying to recall the situation. 

'mmm. oh yeah when i was questioning him about what he's done in the years i hadn't seen him'

"Oh now I remember." Hisoka grinned. "Want to meet them~?" Akari raised an eyebrow. "Them? I thought you only meant one person?" Hisoka shrugged, "Well only one is special. The other just tags along to the first~" 

Akari was slightly confused but nodded. "Ok cool. Are they like around here-?" 'I mean if they weren't around here, would Hisoka even suggest it?'

He nodded, spreading his hand out for her. "Come~?" Akari rolled her eyes, but still took his hand. "Ok lets go."

The pair had only gone down a couple hallways, still on the 200th floor. 'wait are they inside the arena?' She asked herself. "They are~" Hisoka said, reading her thought and Akari laughed. "Ok."

He suddenly stopping at the end of the hallway, right before the main hallway, with the elevator and desk for placing fights. "Come sit? They'll be here in a minute~" He asked, crossing his legs on the ground. "Ah thanks, but I don't really want to sit on the floor-" "How about my lap?~" He grinned at the glaring female. "On second thought." She sunk down onto the ground besides him.

"Your loss~" He whispered pulling out two cards. "mmhm i'm sure~" Akari mocked, twirling hair in her fingers.

Akari instantly looked up as she felt a strong aura entering the floor. 'is that-?' she looked expectantly at Hisoka, who nodded. 'wow their pretty strong.'

Hisoka suddenly tensed from besides her, letting his aura flow around them, drifting down the long hall. The thick, purple aura flooded everywhere, even engulfing her. 'cold.' Akari shivered, but the intensity that he had directed everywhere didn't affect her all to much, making her want to recoil. 

Squinting, she noticed two figures standing at the end of the hall. Nothing else, until they took a few steps closer. 

She would never have guessed that that strong aura she had sensed belonged to two boys. They turned the corner, making Hisoka chuckle next to her. The boys were short, one with pure white hair, stunning blue eyes. The other one, Black hair that stuck straight up.

They stopped moving, frozen in their place. "Hey, who's there!" White haired boy shouted. 'ah so they can't see us. his aura must be pretty strong on them' Akari mused, her lip twitching in amusement. "Show yourself!" 

Hisoka sighed, rising up and taking a step to them. Akari pushed her hands, preparing to join him. "Want me to-" He cut her off with a smirk, motining for her to remain stated. "In a second." She nodded, re-placing her hands back in her lap, eyes trailing the male. 

Switching to the boys, she noticed the purple haired receptionist from earlier conversing with them. Looking back at Hisoka, she was confused when her eyes found nothing, then realizing he had re-appeared behind the lady. 

Still facing Akari, but halfway down the hall he winked at her, his eyes darting to the side of the hall, where they came from. 'oooh. he wants me to wait until he gets a chance to talk to them. 'eh fine.' She nodded back at him, quickly rising and using Zetsu to concealing her presence. 'ha. but chances are if their as strong as i think them to be, they already noticed a second presence.'

Keeping herself concealed she poked her face around the corner. Hisoka had his eyes closed, still facing her, he had just thrown a card down, right in front of the receptionist.

"Huh!" The receptionist's shrill voice rang out, as the stumbled away from him, swiftly running out of the way. 

Hisoka smirked, re-opening his eyes and slowly turned to face the boys. Both boys had sweat dripping down their faces, having equal expressions of shock appear on their faces. 

"H-Hisoka.." The white haired boy choked, his pupils contracting. Both of their faces held fear and Akari quietly chuckled to herself. 'oh Hisoka, what did you do to make these boy scared. oh wait, your just that weird, never mind.'

"What are you doing here-?" He gasped, finishing his sentence. 

Hisoka stared down at them, placing his hand in his hair, brushing it back. "Its simple really. I love to fight, and this is a place for fighting~" He smirked down at them. "And why are you here-?~" Hisoka countered. Grinning at himself he continued, not letting them answer. 

"Just kidding~" Hisoka narrowed his eyes. "This wasn't a coincidence, I've been waiting here for you~" 'oh my god, please. Be ANY creepier Hisoka.' Akari groaned silently.

"-I knew you would come here eventually. But I have a warning for you~" Both boys tensed at his words, the black haired one even more so. "Its too early for you boys..... to step on this floor~"

Hisoka said it with a smile, but Akari noticed the way it darkened as he raised his hand outstretched, towards them. Merely flicking his hand, both boys took a step back, putting their arms in front of them to brace themselves. Akari shifted from where she was standing, the blast of power making its way to her, even though directed in the opposite direction.

'fuck. i forgot how strong he is.' She grit out, crossing her arms, leaning against the wall and trying not to stumble at the force. 

"How early you get here depends on your effort~" He said, lowering his hand and turning back to face the direction in which he came. "Leave now, its far too early~" Hisoka added in a silky tone, strolling back to the end of the hall. Turning and settling down right where he and Akari where seated before. 

Only feet from each other, she could see the way his lips curled, a strand of hair falling on his forehead. His golden eyes closed and he raised an eyebrow. Closing her eyes she sighed, 'i thought you said i could meet them, not just see you telling them to leave.' she wined inwardly. 

The other voice she recognized, the white haired boy, suddenly spoke up."That's stupid!" As she couldn't see his face, Akari could only assume he was aggravated from the tone he used. 

"We just got here-" The boy abruptly shut up. Akari wondering why opened her eyes, Hisoka was still sitting down, but his hand expanded once again and the heavy purple aura once again covered everything. However this time Akari took a step away from Hisoka, and slightly rubbing her throat. 'what the fuck.' She squinted at Hisoka, who had given her a side glance but nothing more.

"I won't let you pass~" He growled glaring at the pair. "Not that you could~" He narrowed his eyes, the bloodlust finally coming out, as well as the purple aura that intensified. Akari struggled to stand, her knees giving way, bending and her breath hitching. 'w-what is this?! i'm stronger than this, but yet-' Akari hissed as her knees hit the ground, she firmly placed her hand on the ground, pushing up but leaning against the wall for support. 

"Don't be stupid!" Hisoka's voice rang out the aura vanished and Akari almost feel to the ground as the suffocating feeling in her throat disappeared. She could only assume that the boys had tried making their way to Hisoka, and failed. 'but why couldn't i stand?' She growled to herself.

Taking a step to Hisoka, he raised his finger, signaling not to interfere yet. 'then why did u bring me here?!' 

"Wing-san!" She heard a new voice speak. 'hmm must be the black haired kid.' Adjusting her skirt, she could hear "Wing-san" talking to the boys. 'he must be their teacher or something.' "Nen-?" The same boy spoke and Akari almost choked. 'did they think they were possibly ready to beat Hisoka without nen? poor kids. Ooo that's why they must've not noticed me. They haven't learned nen. ooooooh.'

The white haired boy raised his voice at his teacher, then quieted down when Wing-san finished explaining to him. Akari looked once again to Hisoka, wondering what was going on out there. His golden eyes were opened, focused only on the people ahead of him. 

"-by midnight?" The white haired boy said, Akari only caught a glimpse of what they were saying. 'wait, their coming back here by midnight? i doubt it.' She heard Hisoka chuckle. 

The echoing sound of footsteps leaving the hall filled Akari's ears and she straightened up. finally made her way to Hisoka.

...

A/N

I know I messed up the timeline of the original HxH, but that's all because its apart of my "Side story" for the OC.

Words 2.2k


	12. Ch.12| nap time

He also rose to greet her, his lips curling upward.

"You lied." She stated, firmly poking her finger into his chest. Looking up at him, the golden eyes seemed to laugh. "Mmmm how I love that look!" Hisoka grinned, grabbing her waist with both hands. "I never got to meet them, like you said." Akari continued accusingly, shoving her hands off of her. 

"Ah, sorry love, I was having to much fun~" He winked down at her frowning expression. "But then why did you drag me alongggg." She wined, slightly stomping her foot to the ground. Hisoka casually shrugged, "I don't know I was bored~" Akari rolled her eyes, about to protest some more but was cut off by Hisoka.

Hisoka grabbed her hand, back towards her room. "Wait, but I thou-" "Sh~" His grip tightened, she didn't argue. 

Until they got to her room. Stopping at the door and refusing to go it Hisoka's eye twitched. "Go, Inside now~" "No." "What-~?" "You heard me." Ripping her hand from his, she walked around, right out of the door, but then something sent her flying back into the room with him. 

Swiveling around she stopped herself short from ramming into his chest. He just laughed

"Bungee gum contains both the properties of rubber and gum~" He whispered seductively into her left ear. "I swear I've literally heard you say that over a million times." Akari groaned, trying to adjust her hands that were pinned to her side. 

He just grinned. "And I'll say it again," His head got closer, eyes fixed on her own. "and again-" Hisoka breathed down on the side of her neck. While Akari couldn't move. One, due to the fact she had bungee gum stuck around she, two, well she was just frozen in shock. 

"And again~" He finished pulling back to look at his handy work. Clearly he wasn't disappointed due to a smile that graced his face when looking into her face.

"Awe dear you ok~" he teased poking her nose. "I'm so confused with you today." Akari mumbled swatting his hand away. "Hmm?~" "Are we staying here or are we going back?" She questioned, maneuvering around him and entering her room. 

Hisoka shrugged, following in behind her. "I don't know." She rolled her eyes at the vague response, grabbing her phone from besides her bed. Checking it she saw a few texts from Pakunoda, asking if she was ok. 'none from anyone about danchou, good.' Turning around, Hisoka was leaning over her kitchen counter, flicking his cards around.

Akari narrowed her eyes, realization finally hitting her. "Wait- why are you here. Don't you have your own room here-?" He shrugged again, "I do~" "Uh then why-" 

He let out a long sigh, straightening up and moving towards her again. "Oh no, you stay over there." She said, giving him a small glare, pointing at him, the to the door. Hisoka made a "Tsk" and continued to walk to her. 

"Hisoka, did you not just hear me-? I said- WHAT!?" Akari was yanked to him. 'oh he didn't release his gum from me. fucking ass.' "Let me go." She ground out, slapping the arm that was trying to wrap around her. "No~" "Yes." She glared up at him. "Come on, are we staying here or going back?" Hisoka once said shrugged, changing his tactic from her waist to picking her up. Bending slightly he quickly picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. 

"WHAT THE HELL! PUT ME DOWN!!???" Akari screeched banging her fists into his back, Hisoka kept walking towards the bed. Akari noticed. "I'm not going back to sleep, Hisoka." She squinted her eyes, stating the obvious. "I know~" He answered back, and Akari could only assume he was smirking.

"Great then put me down." She growled, sinking her nails into his back. "No can do~" Hisoka teased, dropping her by her stomach on the plush bed. 'plop' "Ow." Akari groaned and held her stomach. 

Hisoka let out an annoyed, "Tch don't be such a drama-queen." "Says the ultimate drama-queen." She muttered back. 

"OW!" Akari let out a cry, feeling her hair being pulled back raising her head up. Glaring at him she said,"Bitch!" she murmured quietly, shaking her hair free from his hand and shoving her face into her pillows. "What was that for-"

The bed dipped, 'fuck no'.

"Hisoka, get off." All that was heard was a faint, "Mmm~" As faint circles where drawn into her back. "Off. Now." Hisoka kept silent, the rubs on her back continued. Akari sighed moving to sit up, but stopped. Slowly looking to the right, Hisoka wasn't sitting on the edge of the bed anymore. Instead a large hand was placed right next to her side, and after looking to the left she saw another hand.

'is he, above me-? oh hell nah.'

Swiftly pushing up, she was once again pushed back down on her stomach. 'fuck.' "Hisoka, get the fuck off of me." Akari growled, flipping around to him, but stopped. A card was pressed right to her throat. "Don't move~" He said in a light tone, but it was clearly a warning. 

"N-now Hisoka, we don't have to pull out the cards-" She said, a bead of sweat forming on her temple as it was wedging its way closer. Hisoka laughed, removing his card from her neck.

His hands found her waist under him, pressing each hand on each side. His knees, in between her legs, holding himself above her. Hisoka smirked, golden eyes piercing her brown ones. "You're right, I'll pull something else out~" 

Akari choked at his taunting suggestion. "That's, that's not- oh my god Hisoka." She groaned, feeling her face flush red. "I'm sure that's what you meant~" He grinned, the grip on her waist tightening. 

She realized the position and moved her hands from her sides to grab his hands. Akari tugged, his hands stayed put. She tried again, sinking her nails into his arms. That didn't work either. Letting out a small 'sigh', she raised her hands,bringing them to Hisoka's face. Lightly running her nails across his jawline his eyes widened in shock. 'perfect' 

While he was still in shock, Akari quickly grabbed his throat wrapping her fingers around it tightly. 'reminds me of what Chro-. no stop thinking about him' Akari narrowed her eyes, staring right back into his golden eyes that reflected hostility and lust-? 'nope, nope, nope' 

Rolling her eyes, she continued to squeeze his throat, however Hisoka still gave out a small chuckle.

"It was funny humoring you-" His voice spoke, slowly lowering his body closer, his head falling down just inches from Akari's face. "But this is rather tiresome~" It was Akari's turn to widen her eyes. "You thinking you could tell me what to do. Its funny really~" He said in his silky tone, holding both her wrists in one hand. His other hand gently released her waist, but Akari was sure there were bruises already forming from his grip. 

'what the fuck?! why can't i move?? i should be able to get out of this!'

But yet Akari lay frozen under him. 

'its's the same feeling from earlier?!'

"Mmmm sweetheart~?" Hisoka lightly sung, taking his other hand from her bruised waist, lifting her chin to see her expression. Akari looked up, still struggling with her wrists. It seemed the more she pushed and pulled, the tighter his grip became. 'and hes literally adding more to the bruise he put from earlier. this is going no where.'

"What." She ground out, letting her hands fall limp and his grip lightened. "You do understand you are my toy, correct~?" Hisoka's voice became cold. The was his face darkened made Akari almost flinch."Ah y-yes." She smiled back, afraid of what would happen if she didn't. "Mmm just making sure." 'where is this coming from-?' Akari nodded, confused about why he was bringing this up. 

Years ago when she last saw him he had told her that she had become one of his toys. Akari didn't really understand what that meant then, and still didn't. 

"O-ok Hisoka, are we going to go now-?" He shook his head, releasing her wrists and instead switched holding himself up from his knees to his elbows. "Ahaha." Akari let out a strained laugh at the closeness between them. "mmmm~" Hisoka murmured, bringing his face to her neck. His body pressed together with hers. Akari held her breath, shutting her eyes. 'why is he doing this?'

His fingers slowly crept to her shirt, pulling it down around her neck. 'whats he doing?!' She thought, bringing her hands up to grab his but stopped. Hisoka's tongue flicked out finding his bite from before. Akari groaned at the contact, her throat still very much sore.

Managing to get her voice from shaking, she firmly stated, "Stop." However the voice was still faint. Hisoka didn't make any sound from above her, just lightly running his tongue over her neck again. 

Starting to get annoyed Akari growled, moving her her knees together to hit his legs. He hissed, sliding his legs out, and in return, Akari's legs also widened. "Hisoka, stop." She said again grabbing his hair and tugging his head away from her neck.

Hisoka pulled away from her neck, his eyes narrowing. Letting out a small "tch" he rested his head on her left shoulder. Akari felt his body relax, arms dropping to curl around her waist, but not in the suffocating way, from before. 

Akari scoffed at his sudden relaxation. "You're not actually sleeping, are you?" She questioned, peering at him from the side of her vision. "No." he mumbled, face still pressed on her shoulder. "You just going to lie there?" Akari asked, lifting her hand to move the hair out of her face. 'after all we did just wake up a couple hours ago.' 

She felt him nod slightly, his head shifted, so his face now faced her. Hisoka's eyes where closed, strands of hair fell into his face and she was tempted to brush them off. 

"Lay with me." She heard Hisoka whisper, his golden eyes never opening. Akari felt her face flush but managed a small, "Ok."

'we gunna take a nap? its a little early for this, but ok. As long as he's chill.'

A faint smile fell across her face and she closed her eyes, giving into the warmth that surrounded Hisoka. 

As silenced drifted around them, Akari wrapped her arms around his torso, and fell into a small sleep.

A/n 

1.7k words.


	13. Ch.13| waking up

Yawning, Akari opened her eyes, feeling the heavy weight of Hisoka on her. Looking over, his eyes were opened starting right back at her. She let out a deep sigh.

"How long have you been awake?" She questioned, tilting her head toward him. Hisoka smirked, his eyes flashing. "Ooh don't worry, not that long love~" Akari choked. "How long have we been asleep?!" She asked, going to check her phone but stopped. His arms were still wrapped around her.

"A couple hours~" She rolled her eyes at his vague explanation. Akari yawned again, pushing for release from his grip, which he didn't give. He just smiled, closing his eyes. "Do we need to go back?" "No~" Frowning she stared at him, "Are you just saying that, or did no one text us-?" 

"Tch. No one texted us~" He answered, emphasizing the us. 

"Are you sure-?" Akari asked again, pushing his shoulders for him to get up. Hisoka sighed, eyes eyes fluttering opened again. "Doll I'm sure~" 

He rose up on his elbows, his red hair falling around his face as he looked down at her. "Oh, ok. Well then lets go then-?" "Go?~" Akari coughed, gazing up at him. "Back to the troupe-" "Why would we go back there? They haven't called us, why would we go~" "Uvo-" "They'll tell us when he gets back~" 

Akari sighed nervousness flashed across her face."No that's not it. I have a bad feeling." Hisoka cocked an eyebrow, in a questioning manner, slightly shifting over her. "Well, it's just that he's not back yet. And I know for a fact that he's a great fighter. I'm just worried." Hisoka nodded, looking down at her once again, and rose on his arms, rolling off of her. Instantly, Akari felt the warmth disappear but she ignored that. 

Reaching over she faced Hisoka, who slid out of bed, and was still facing her. Cocking an eyebrow, she pulled the silky white sheets back around her, temporary warmth. Hisoka chuckled at her pathetic attempt to substitute for his absence. "Darling, if you're cold, you could've just told me~" Akari squinted at him. "I would be happy to continue to warm you up~" He winked at her glaring expression.

"Can you cook?~" Hisoka asked suddenly, making his way over to the kitchen side of her place. "Uh kinda. I can make the basics, like eggs?" Akari answered, leaning on her side to face him. "Why, you hungry?" Hisoka nodded, bending over the counter to rest his head on his hand. "Can you cook?" She asked back, he just shrugged. "I mean yes, but I'm too lazy~" 'typical'

"So you're telling me, you aren't going to cook, even though we're both hungry-?" Hisoka grinned, nodding and motioning for Akari to join him. "But I'm lazy too!" She complained, yet still maneuvered her legs to the side of the bed, shoving off her heat source. 

Swinging her legs off the bed, she walked across the room, joining Hisoka in the kitchen. When Akari realized that he really wasn't going to help her, she sighed, facing him. "Eggs?" She asked, Hisoka nodded. "Sure darling~" Smirking he walked over a plush chair, and sat down, eyes still on her. 

"Ok, scrambled eggs?" She asked, grabbing a pan from the drawer and turning the stove on. "Mmm sure~" Grabbing butter from her cabinet, she spread it on the now warm pan. All the while she could feel his eyes trailing her as she moved around. Cracking the eggs on the stove, she held the spatula to the pan, circling the eggs around and then pushing them to the center. 

Hisoka still watching her from across the room caused Akari to finally turned to him, hand on her hip. "Do you need something? I'm making food." Hisoka smirked, standing up and taking a step towards her. "You~" Akari sighed, swiveling away from him and back to the eggs.

When she felt his hands creep around her, she just ignored him. "I'm literally making you food. Stop bothering me." Akari huffed and Hisoka chuckled, pulling her into him. Rolling her eyes, Akari continued to cook the eggs, careful not to be distracted by Hisoka. 

When the eggs had become fluffy, she signaled for Hisoka to be useful and grab plates. He let out a dramatic and exasperated sigh, but lifted his hands from her waist and went to get the plates. Akari smiled, happy that she got him to do something for once. Then she frowned, 'i gotta change' "Hisoka!" She called and he twisted his head from the table. "I'm going to change-" Hisoka grinned, setting the plates down. 

"No. Go put the food on plates, it better be done when I get back." She threatened and stalked across her room, opening drawers to get her clothes. Pulling out a light blue hoodie and a pair of black shorts. Noticing Hisoka starting at her, again, she quickly grabbed her underwear and headed to the bathroom. 

"Don't you dare come in while I'm changing." Akari growled, glaring at him the whole time until she reached the bathroom. "I wouldn't dream of doing that~" He said in a sultry tone, she shivered. "Don't." She repeated, closing the door and quietly locking it. 

After quickly changing, the dropped her laundry into the basket and reopened the door. Hisoka had done what she asked, two plates of eggs where ready. Smiling slightly she came and sat at the table, across from Hisoka, who had already begun to eat. Scoffing Akari reached her hand out, grabbing the salt and pepper. Lightly sprinkling both on her eggs. Picking up her fork, she tasted them carefully, humming after she took a bite. "My these taste delicious~" Hisoka purred from across the table.

Slightly creeped out but still grateful, Akari nodded her head. "Thanks." 

As they continued to eat in silence, a thought came to her head. "Hey, who where those kids from earlier?" Hisoka looked up at her, a weird grin falling onto his face. "Gon and Killua~" Akari cocked and eyebrow, "Which one was which?" "Mmm black haired is Gon. The other one is Killua~" Akari wrinkled her brow. "Oh. So you're mainly going after Gon-?" Hisoka nodded, taking another scoop of eggs. "Why, might I ask?" Akari asked, continuing to eat.

Hisoka let out a small moan that shocked Akari. "He has so much potential~" He moaned again, placing his fork on the table, Akari gave him a weird look. "Ah. Yeah you do like people with power." She muttered, finishing off her eggs and going to grab Hisoka's plate, noticing he had also finished. 

Picking up both plates, she headed over to the sink and placed the plates in it. "Alright, so what's our plan for today?" She asked, back still facing him. "Don't creep up on me." Akari warned, knowing he would still do it anyways. "Ok dear~" 'what's with the pet names-'

"But seriously, what are we doing today?" "Anything you want~" Akari turned to him, wiping her hands off on a towel. "Wait really?" Hisoka nodded leaning back in his chair. "Of course there's things I would like to do, but I'm afraid you won't comply~" 'uhhhh what does this man want-?'

Akari coughed, adjusting her hoodie and making her way back over to Hisoka. "Well there's items in the shops in town. Want to go look at them-?" She asked, her eyes scanning over his face. Hisoka hummed in agreement, rising from his chair. 

He motioned for her to wait, then walked into her bathroom. Akari sighed, but got up and stood next to the door. 

Hisoka finally walked out of the shower, his makeup was reapplied and his hair was put back into its usual up style.

"You took forever." Akari groaned and Hisoka chuckled. He held out his hand for Akari to take, which she promptly refused, instead brushing past him. He let out a "Tsk" but still followed her out the door. 

Akari smiled. 'Akari, Two. Hisoka, Zero.'

A/n

1.3k words.


	14. Ch.14| golden cards

The pair continued to walk straight out of Heavens Arena. Heading down the street, Akari realized that it was the same street that she had walked to get away from Chrollo. 'huh i'm glad he hasn't directly talked to me.'

"What do you want to see first~?" He asked, slyly putting his arm around her. Akari pointed to the jewelry section. 'why is he being so nice and compliant right now?' Hisoka nodded and held his hand out for Akari again, who once again declined. She could see Hisoka starting to get annoyed with her, but she didn't care.

Heading towards the cool jewelry section with a sulking Hisoka, Akari was having fun. Browsing through the items she looked at the cool necklaces, bracelets, and rings. 

"Ooo look at this one!" Akari gasped as she pointed out another gold cuff bracelet and a matching ring. "Mmmm~" He said from behind her, stuffing his head into the side of her neck. "Can I get this one?" She asked, slightly gazing up at him. Hisoka shrugged and pulled out money from nowhere. Akari widened her eyes. 'cool' 

Hisoka waved over the seller, "Hello there~ My darling would like that~" He said, pointing to the gold ring and cuff. Akari silently huffed. 'darling-' 

The seller hurriedly went to grab the items, no doubt nervous from the way Hisoka looked at him to intensely. Once he brought them up, the seller quickly handed them to Akari, who said a quiet "thank you". Hisoka nodded and tossed the man the money, who quickly counted it then nodded, waving them off. 

Akari smiled, trying on both items, which fit perfectly. "Thanks." She added, looking up at Hisoka. He nodded, the corners of his lips tugging upward into a grin. "No problem doll~" Akari decided to ignore that. 

"Did you want to see anything?" She asked tilting her head. Hisoka shrugged, "Not really~" "Let's keep walking then." Akari decided and he just chuckled. "Ok dear~" Akari's eye twitched but she didn't say anything. 'what's up with him calling me pet names-'

Passing by more and more stands, Hisoka kept trying to either wrap his hand around her waist or grab her hand. All the while Akari kept deflecting his advancements. "Oh look!" She said as they passed another stand, but this one had cards. Some where like the cards Hisoka often carried around. 

Hisoka hummed, interest peaked. Walking with Akari across the street, he walked up to the stand, leaning forward. The sales person had the same look the other one hand, nervousness. 'well it's hisoka. he's scary' She almost laughed at herself. 

"Which one do you like-?" She asked, looking at the different types and designs on the card sets, ignoring the timidness practically radiating from the seller. "Hmmm~" Hisoka mused, squinting and staring at the cards that where in the back. He raised his arm and flicked his wrist. 

His usual red cards appeared and Akari wondered how he did that so smoothly. "Mmm, which ones would be a good contrast to these?~" He asked, facing her. Akari looked at the cards he was looking at before. A pair of gold cards shone out to her, reminding her of Hisoka's eyes. 

Akari pointed at the pair and the seller grabbed them, handed them to her. She turned them over in her hand. The detail was phenomenal, the card was white with the numbers and suits painted in a gold shade that seemed to shimmer in the sun. 

Shuffling through the deck, she could see gold specks and curls detailed around all the cards. When she came to the Joker card, she was impressed. It was once again gold, but more gold outlined this card, more than the others. Akari nodded her head, handing them to Hisoka. 

He also shuffled through the entire deck, smiling the whole time. "I think these are perfect~" He purred, grinning back at Akari. She smiled and Hisoka faced the seller. "We want these~" He said handed the seller more money he randomly pulled out from thin air.

The seller once again hurried, cashing in the money about to give back the change. Hisoka dismissed it with a wave of his hand of his hand. "Keep it~" Akari widened her eyes. 'he's in such a good mood. that's weird.' 

Hisoka shuffled the cards again then they vanished, along with this original pair. Motioning for Akari's hand again, she sighed but lifted her hand allowing him to take it. 

He grinned as they walked away from the seller, interlocking his fingers with hers. 'i have no idea what he's thinking, but it's better than him being mad.'

...

They continued to stroll down the streets, nothing especially catching their eyes. Hisoka kept humming to himself, and Akari continued to humor him with his good mood. 

"Mmm darling?~" He asked as they passed another crowd around a stand. "Yeah?" She responded, once again ignoring his names. Hisoka hummed, his gaze falling down on her. "You hungry?~" Akari frowned. "No, we just ate. Why-?"

"I'm hungry~" He hummed, his grip on her hand tightening. "Ok do you want to stop and get food-"

"-hungry for you, love~" He grinned and his eyes gleamed with desire. 

Heat flooded Akari's face and she choked. "Uh-" She stuttered as Hisoka quickly dipped down, lifting her body up bridal style. "Put me down right now!" Akari growled, her nails swiftly digging themselves into his arms. That didn't affect him at all, and he continued to carry her.

Turning back around and coming the way they came from, she started to get more aggravated. "Hisoka I swear to god put me down." She snarled, kicking her feet and tearing her nails down his arms. 

Hisoka glared down at her. "You're going to get a punishment for that~" He hissed as Akari shivered, not wanting to know what the punishment was going to be. "Put me down, or I'll scream." She threatened as she whispered in his ear.

Narrowing his eyes at her, he continued to carry her. Showing no signs of dropping her or slowing down. "That's it." She hissed, opening her mouth to let out a scream.

"HEL- MUMPH" She screeched her voice muffled by a Hisoka's finger, stuffed down her throat. Akari glared up at him, slowly closing her jaw around his finger, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. 

His eye twitched, but he didn't pull his fingers out, instead looking forward and carried her all the way back to Heavens Arena. 

Once they got inside he headed towards the elevator and got it, passing people that where getting off. They gave him strange looks but didn't say anything to him. 'damn it.' As soon as the elevator shut, Hisoka placed her legs on the ground and ripped his finger out of her mouth, glaring at her. 

Akari glared right back, moving across the entire elevator, away from him. "Why are we back here? We just left not to long ago." She stated, crossing her arms. Hisoka yawned, his hand brushing his hair back into place. "I said I was hungry~" Akari rolled her eyes. "Then go eat." He smirked, taking a step towards her. 

"Darling that's what I plan to do~" She raised an eyebrow, pretending to act like she didn't understand his suggestion. "What does that mean?" Hisoka chuckled taking another step to her, only a foot away. He leaned forward, placing his mouth next to her ear. "I want to eat you~" 

She shivered, but still kept acting. "What does that mean?" She asked again, this time more challenging. 

Yelping in surprise as he scooped her up again. 

"You'll see~" 

A/n

1.2k words.


	15. Ch.15 ***| agreeable

Picking her up once more, Hisoka exited the elevator, making his way to her room. Akari pounded his arms the whole time, hissing and growling at him to put her down.

"No can do darling~" He purred kicking the door open with his foot, and closing it with his heel. Strutting over to her bed, he dropped her down.Swiftly pinned her down and easing himself in between her legs. The silky sheets out of array.

Akari sucked in air, struggling to get up from his hold. "Get off." She grit her teeth glaring up at his face. Even though her nails scratched at his arms, he didn't slap them away. "Mmmm no~" He answered, dropping his face closer to hers. 

He breathed down on her face, body pressing right up against her. Hisoka's face itched closer to her neck and Akari had to remember how to breath. 'this is so sudden wtf' 

Moving her legs to close, Akari almost growled again. "Off." She commanded again swinging both her knees into his sides. Hisoka groaned, his eye flashing as he bucked his head up, raised his arm grabbing one of her wrists. 

She snarled, kicking his again and slapping at the arm that held her wrist. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Get off of me!" Akari cried out, her face heating up at his stare. "No~" He growled, grabbing her other wrist and pinning both above her. Moving his head down once more he quickly pulled down the hoodie with his teeth, showing him what he wanted to see. 

His bite.

Kissing his mark sent shivers down Akari's spine and she groaned as pain spiked all over her body. Hisoka smiled into her neck, lightly kissing both sides before stuffing his face into the left side of her neck. 

Breathing heavily, Akari kicked once again at his sides but with less energy than before. She shivered once more as she felt his tongue trail up and down her neck, occasionally switching sides. They quickly became more than just kisses as he sucked hard into her neck. "Ah...Stop!" She yelped when she felt his teeth come in contact with her sensitive neck.

Hisoka chuckled faintly, but only continued his assault on her neck. 'no i won't let him do this!' She thought and pushed her arms up, hoping to have caught him by surprise so he would release her wrists. However, it didn't faze him, as he had already been expecting some sort of defiance from her. 

"Relax darling~" He purred, kissing her jaw and his hands finally released her wrists. Sighing Akari shook her wrists out, then wrapped her fingers around his throat. 

He stopped moving.

Akari's grip tightened. 

"Off." She commanded again but flinched as his fingers also wrapped around her throat. Grinning, he matched her strength on his neck, to hers, causing Akari to gurgle her unspoken command. Once she slightly let go of some of the pressure on his neck, Hisoka did the same. 

Slowly rising his body upwards, he let go of her neck, now on hands and knees above her. Akari glared up at him, timidly raising her hand to her neck, wincing as it stung. "Fuck." She muttered rubbing her neck lightly. 

Hisoka smirked at her pain filled expression, moving his body downward, resting his chin on her stomach. Akari scowled down at him grabbing his hair to pull his head back up. The only thing she could mumble was, "Your chins pointy." 

Laughing at her pitiful comeback, Hisoka quickly pressed a kiss against her hand and moved to lift up her hoodie. 

"EH!?" Akari cried out snatching his hands and pulling him away from her. Hisoka merely shrugged, his hands coming to rest on her thighs. Growling again, Akari sat up looking at the man in between her legs. Sighing she started to shut her legs but the pressure of both his hands on her thighs stopped her. 

"Why can't you just-" She paused, her breath hitching in her throat. His fingers creeping along to her inner thigh. 'i should just stop him' she thought. 'but then again, i want to see what he'll do.'

Still keeping an eye on him, she leaned back on her elbows. Hisoka looked back up at her, grinning when he realized she wasn't fighting him anymore. 

Fingers winding themselves closer to her core. Akari sighed keeping eye contact with him the whole time. Smirking, Hisoka inched his nail, lightly grazing her pussy through her shorts. He faintly added more pressure, his thumb skimming over her clothed clit. 

A small moan arrupted from her throat. Hisoka chuckled, staring into her half lidded eyes as he brought his mouth down to her thigh. Akari tensed up again, eyes wide as she watched him leave kisses all along her leg. 

Trailing small kisses and bites all along her right leg all the way up to the top of her thigh, then repeating, switching legs. 

Delicate gasps and stifled moans came from Akari. Getting louder as he got closer and closer to her heat. Starting to feel something wet in her pants she squeezed her legs together the best she could with him on her. 

"Mmmmm~" He hummed, his face directly above her pussy. Eyes once again meeting hers, he cleared his throat, golden eyes meeting with brown ones. "May I?~" Hisoka asked though he really didn't need to, already knowing what her answer would be. 

Akari let out a small groan as he breathed hot breath down on her. "Mmuh..yeah-" She quietly murmured. Grinning, Hisoka swiftly pulled down her shorts, leaving her in her underwear. 

Moving up from in between her legs, he also discarded both his shirt and her hoodie. After staring at her body for a minute, Hisoka's face was graced with a small blush coloring his face. 'damn' he thought. 

Now normally Akari wouldn't be letting this happen. However her mind happened to be floating around somewhere else today, letting Hisoka do as he pleased. Akari didn't object to this and actually wanted to see how face he would take this.

Peppering kisses along her collar bone he came up for what seemed to be an innocent peck, but when his tongue swiped on her bottom lip, she knew he wanted more than that. Allowing him access inside her mouth, his tongue swirled around slickly. 

For some reason this shocked Akari out of her 'floating mind' state and she realized what was going on. Widening her eyes she did the opposite of what her mind told her to do. Instead she leaned forward, seizing his chin to pull him closer. 

Humming in affirmation, Hisoka grabbed the back of her head with one hand deepening the kiss. His tongue shot out, finding hers and pinning it to the bottom of her mouth as he stuck his tongue down her throat. Akari choked, not realizing how long his tongue was but still shut her eyes closed. All the while, the buldge in Hisoka's pants kept getting harder and harder to ignore. And the hot feeling Akari felt in her core kept expanding as it became wet. 

Pulling away from Hisoka, Akari sucked in air while re-opening her eyes back to Hisoka's. Smirking he held her chin, holding eye contact the whole time as he licked his lips. "I can't wait to taste you~" He purred, his fingers lightly tracing lines and circles down her body. Shivering, Akari went to grab his hair, pushing him back down.

He chuckled, sprinkling kisses, small bites and sucking on her skin, all the way down her stomach. Reaching a hand up to cup her breast, he stopped. "Damn~" Hisoka growled, ripping the black bra from around her. "Hey-" Akari started to complain, frowning down at him. Her hands went to cover herself but stopped when he gave her another small kiss on her stomach. Hisoka rolled his eyes, finger tracing around her breast. "I'll get you another one~" Akari shivered from his touch but nodded. "You ready?~" He asked and Akari nodded, hands now on either side of her, gripping at the sheets, just in case. 

Raising himself back up her body, Hisoka attached his mouth to her right nipple, the other tracing circles around the hardening bud. Akari let out a muffled moan, biting her tongue from making it any louder. Hisoka growled on her chest, softly biting down on her nipple. "Ah..!" She groaned out as he sucked harder, alternating sides. Sighing out in pleasure, Akari patted Hisoka's head pulling his back down.

"Well some one's impatient~" Akari only let out another longing sigh in response. Once again Hisoka started kissing down her stomach, nibbling on the skin that was untouched from his bites. Akari knew there were hickeys forming all along her body, she didn't care. Her defensive attitude from before had vanished, and she didn't want to stop him even as her got closer and closer to her sex. 

Easing himself between her legs once again Hisoka came closer to her core, pecking all around her waist line and kissing right up to her panties, which also happened to be matching with her bra. Hisoka purred, gently nipping right above her underwear. "May I~" He asked again. Akari debated if she should say no. 'huh i do wonder what would happen.' "N-" Hisoka's face immediately fell, his expression conveyed confusion. 

"Oh." He started to say, lifting his head. Akari laughed, pushing him back down. "Yes." His face lit up at her words, however his signature smirk appeared on his face as he grinned. "Oh~" He said again, louder this time. 

Flicking his wrist, Akari felt her arms constrict, pulling them in place on her elbows. Her eyes widened, then narrowed. 'fucking bungee gum' Her legs spread wider and Akari blushed, but leaned back held in place. Lifting his finger, he pulled her panties to the side, staring at her wet heat. "Someone was waiting~" Her juices coating his finger as he pressed it against her, Akari let out a throaty groan. He quickly ripped the panties off her, Akari didn't complain. "Good girl~" Hisoka purred, pressing his mouth right against her pussy. "a-h." 

Pressing a kiss against her lips, he slid his tongue out, licking all of her juices. "Mmmm, sweet~" he smirked against her skin and Akari was to embarrassed to say anything, her face flooding red. Chuckling lightly, Hisoka slid his tongue between her wet lips, flicking around her clit then sliding his tongue down. "A-ah-" Akari moaned soflty, Hisoka slipping his tongue inside of her. Bringing his nose down, he pressing slightly on her clit, bobbing his head up then down. 

"G-god." She whined, desperately wanting to place her hand behind his head, pushing him closer in her. Letting out a small sigh, Akari closed her eyes as his tongue delved into her, deeper this time. Slightly raising her hips to meet his touch, Hisoka pushed her back down. Humming against her, he slid his arms around her thighs holding them down. 

He let out a groan as Akari moaned from above him which only encouraged him. Pressing harder and harder into her, Akari started shaking. "I- Ah!" She whined trying to lift her hips again, even though Hisoka's grip on her legs were firm. Hisoka purred into her, sending vibrations from his mouth to her core which only had her moaning more. "Now now~" He lightly scolded, pulling his tongue out of her, leaving Akari a whining mess. 

"Be a good girl for me darling~ You will, won't you?~" He smirked coming back down to lick her clit. Once doing so he attached himself to her, swirling his tongue around it. "I- Y-yes!" She whimpered, stilling her shaking legs so he would continue. 

"That's what I fucking thought~" Hisoka muttered but pulled away from her, staring into her confused and wild eyes. "Wha-" "Shhhh~" He responded, bringing a finger up, circling her entrance. Akari widened her eyes, knowing what he was about to do. "Hmmm?" He hummed asking for permission once again. Though her face was burning red she still nodded at him, looking down into his mischievous eyes. He raised his fingers for Akari to take in her mouth, she obeyed. Stuffing them down her throat, Akari gagged quietly, still staring him in the eyes as a single tear escaped her foggy eyes. Once he was satisfied with how wet his fingers where he pulled them out of her mouth, bringing them down again.

Grinning once more, Hisoka teasingly circled her entrance once more, slightly prodding his fingers against her. Dipping his finger inside of her, Akari let out a small cry as he stretched her out, inserting a single finger inside of her slowly. He started his pace fairly slow, constantly pushing it in and out deeply. Once Akari was panting again, he added another. Akari groaned as he dug his fingers deeper, curling slightly inside her. Akari let out a strained, "Mm!" as Hisoka continued to pump his fingers inside of her, gradually getting faster and deeper. 

She whined as he stretched her, added a third finger. Hisoka's mouth attached itself to her clit once again he sucked on it, much harder than before. "I-i" Akari gasped, legs closing slightly on his head as pleasure built up. Hisoka hummed again noting the way it sent vibrations throughout her body, her thighs clenching around him. "You like that~?" He purred teeth lightly grazing over her bud, fingers driving harder into her. Akari quickly nodded her head in response, throat dry. Pausing for a moment, Hisoka sighed slightly moving slower and pulling his mouth away from her, leaving Akari whining. "Use your words darling~" He growled still slowing down his pace, his fingers going shallower. "Yes I do, please continue." Akari desperately let out another groan, sliding her hips forward to meet his fingers. Hisoka shrugged, satisfied with her answer and brought his pace back up, releasing her arms from his bungee gum. Akari continued to let out small moans as he worked her clit. Still pumping his fingers inside of her, curling to touch the most sensitive parts of her, the parts that made her moan louder. Pleasure continued to build up inside of her as her legs started shivering around him. "F-faster." She moaned throwing her head back and Hisoka obliged, sinking his fingers in faster making sure to hit her sensitive parts the whole time. Pushing her hips forward she groaned, grabbing the sheets and balled her hands into fists. Arching into his face, Akari tightened her legs around him stuttering. "I-i'm...AH"!" Akari whined her walls constricting around his fingers, pleasure about to overwhelm her-

It stopped. Hisoka pulled away, first with his mouth then with his fingers. Akari almost screamed at the sudden loss. Snarling her glared down at the man, her fists clenching angrily. "What was that!?" She hissed at his smirking expression. Shrugging back at her he got up from in between her, about to get off the bed. "This is your punishment~" He purred back at her, golden eyes gleaming with slight malice. "Remember what I said earlier from your misbehavior~?" Hisoka questioned staring into a confused face. "You wouldn't listen to me~" He sighed and Akari's eyes widened and her face paled. "No." She whispered face contorting in anger and disbelief. "No." Akari growled again, narrowing her eyes at him her eyes twitching. Hisoka shrugged again, rolling off the bed and grabbing his shirt. "You can't do that." Akari cried out, eyes blinking in desperation as she faced him. Hisoka narrowed his eyes at her, "I actually can~" He said back in a sickly sweet voice, changing in front of her. 'fuck what do it do?! why does he have to be so stubborn?!' 

"Please." Akari whispered, looking back down at her hands. Hisoka stopped moving. "What did you say~?" She gulped, raising her gaze slightly resting on his chest. "Please." Akari softly said as Hisoka took a step towards her, grabbing her chin. "Please what~?" He asked his eyebrow cocking as he studied her face. "Don't stop." She whimpered, meeting his gaze with her own. 

"Beg."

A/n

2.7k words.

(This is for some people who wonder why Hisoka's long nails don't effect Akari. He coats his bungee gun over his fingers so they aren't pointy and don't hurt her)


	16. Ch.16 ***| beg

"Beg."

Was all he said, taking another step towards her. Akari's eyes widened and her body shook. "W-what." She asked, already knowing what he wanted of her but wanting to hear it just to make sure. Hisoka rolled his eyes but repeated himself. "I said beg, darling~" Akari narrowed her eyes at his figure. 'he's not giving me another choice.' Swallowing her pride down she shifted onto her knees, hands clasped in front of her. "Don't stop, please." She asked, not quite giving Hisoka what he wanted to hear.

"You can do better~" He grumbled, resting on the edge of the bed, eyes raking over her. Akari's face was red but she swallowed dryly, eyes following Hisoka. "Hisoka. Please don't stop." she groaned, her heat throbbing and tears were starting to prick in her eyes. Hisoka nodded, sliding closer to her on the bed. "Don't stop what?~" He purred, placing his hand on her thigh, running his nails along her legs. Akari cried out in frustration, "P-please don't stop t-touching me." She pleaded, stuttering slightly as she grabbed his arm to pull him closer to her. Hisoka chuckled, thoroughly amused with her display. "And if I do continue~ You'll be a good girl~" He asked but already knew that her response would be as Akari quickly bobbed her head. "I'll be good, so good. Just please don't stop." She begged as Hisoka positioned his body over hers, then he paused. "You better be~" He purred, pushing her back and opening her legs for him. Akari looked up at his eyes, following them as they sunk back down in between her legs. Hisoka circled his tongue around her entrance, then with a thrust, all three fingers were back inside her. Akari let out a strangled cry at the sudden stretch her hands once again balling into fists. Once more, Hisoka's mouth claimed her clit, while his fingers never stopped moving inside her. Tears fell down Akari's face from the pain and her face contorted at the pace of his hands. "H-hisoka?" She panted, trying her best to focus on his with tear filled eyes. "Hmm?" He hummed and vibrations shook through her. "ah-!" She cried out as his fingers once again curled inside her. "S-slower." She begged as more tears streamed down her face. She could hear Hisoka chuckle from below her- 'so he heard me'-but didn't let up his pace. "But I thought you said you were going be be a good girl~" He hissed, fingers slowing down like before. "No! N-no I'm sorry don't stop!" Akari whimpered and Hisoka nodded, his fingers resuming their pace. But Akari noticed it was slightly slower than before. Hisoka continued plowing his fingers into her, earning him with cries of pain and occasional moans from above him which only made him go faster. Making sure to curl his fingers into her sensitive places made her moan louder. "Please don't stop." Akari groaned out as her legs started shaking and she tugged harder on the sheets. Hisoka obliged and his other hand came up to trace around Akari's breasts, lightly pinching the nipple under his fingers. Akari moaned louder this time, legs closing around Hisoka once more. Pleasure was starting over take her and he never stopped pushing his fingers inside of her. Akari then felt it. The knot in her stomach tightened and her body quivered. "Don't stop." She said again and she moved her hips upward, meeting his face. Hisoka groaned but dug his fingers deeper inside her, mouth locking on her clit. "Ahgh-! F-fuck!" She moaned gripping the sheets, legs tightening around his head. Pleasure overwhelmed her and her overstimulated body body shook, her walls securing around his fingers. Hot release flooded over her body and her tear filled eyes blurred rolling back. She moaned and cried out when Hisoka held her body in place, not letting up his pace through her orgasm. Crying out when she came, her body shuttered and shook as she slowly came down, him never stopping. Once her body had come down from her high, Hisoka pulled off of her grinning at her. His tongue flicked out, dragging his tongue up and down her leg, licking up all the juices that trickled down her legs. 

Akari sighed, re-opening her eyes to meet Hisoka's shining ones. She quickly raised her hand to her face, whipping all the tears off. "How was that~" Hisoka purred, moving above her again, leaning for a kiss. Akari was too drained to answer just nodded her head. He let out a small 'tch', no doubt wanting a verbal answer, but let it go. Dipping his head down he tilted her chin up, brushing his lips over hers. "Mmmmhm I missed that~" He whispered and Akari widened her eyes, memories crashing down on her. 'that's right. we hung out for years. that is until i left.' She nibbled on her lip, nodding her head again. Pressing her lips against his in a quick peck she smiled. "Thanks for that." Hisoka rolled his eyes, "And you were complaining on your way up here~" Akari snorted, "Yeah because you're weird." He huffed, moving off of her and adjusted his hair. "Fine. No more for you~" She stuck her tongue out, sliding to the edge of the bed. 'oh shit what about-' Her eyes traveled down to rest on his sweatpants, and Hisoka coughed, noticing her gaze. "Don't worry about it~ Just go shower dear" Akari sent him a-'are you sure' -look and he nodded. "But-" Hisoka sighed, running his hand through his red hair that had strands falling out of place. "I'll leave until you're done~" He decided, giving her a peck on the cheek as his eyes raked over her exposed body. 

"You might wanna be careful~" Hisoka yawned, pointing all the bites, and bruises littering her body and Akari huffed. "Fine. Go." She commanded, flicking his nose and he flinched. "mmm~" He narrowed his eye, turning to leave. "Oh you might want to get that." She smirked, pointing to his face and he walked over to her mirror studying the smudged makeup. His eyes twitched but turned back to her, a sickly sweet smile adorning his face. "Love, if you want me to punish you, keep teasing me~" He snarled, still smiling down at her. Akari laughed nervously but made a dash for the bathroom, slamming the door shut, locking it.

Yelling from the other side of the bathroom- "Punish me~" She moaned, mocking his and felf a hand slam onto the other side of the door. "Darling~" He growled and Akari felt her skin twitch at his tone.  
"What. I'm showering, go away." She called back, walking away from the door and turning the shower on cold. "Don't tempt me love~" He warned, Akari then heard the door to her apartment close. 'good he's gone' She sighed stepping into the shower. The water cascading down her hot body and she grabbed the soap, scrubbing her body up and down. Flinching when ever she passed over a bruise. There were so many Akari just continued through the pain making sure to rub gently. When she got to her neck, Akari hesitantly applied pressure only wincing slightly. 'i think i have something to put on it, so it goes away' 

Stepping out of the shower, Akari quickly grabbed a towel, finding a cream she used when she fights here. It could heal injuries faster than normal, of course not serious injuries, only minor skin cuts and scrapes. 'and bites' She thought as she applied in onto her neck gently and then headed out of the bathroom. Hisoka wasn't there, go figure. Finding her phone that she left inside when she went shopping with Hisoka and the bag that contained their purchases. Swiping open her phone, she saw multiple texts. Three from Paku, one from Shalnark and one from Hisoka 'his must be recent' 

Opening Hisoka's first, 'I'll be back in a bit, going to see if Gon is ready~' Akari rolled her eyes but sent an 'ok' back to him. Then she opened Shalnark's text. "Where'd you go?" She chose not to respond to his. Sighing quietly she opened Paku's, then almost threw her phone down. 

Akari where'd you go?

You and Hisoka have both been gone for about a day.

Are you ok?

As she was about to respond to Paku's text, she got another from Shalnark. 'yo can't these people chill-?' 

Boss wants to know if you're with Hisoka.

Akari quickly phones Hisoka, biting her thumb as her phone rang out, he wasn't picking up. She tried again, letting out a breath of relief when he picked up. (Left Hisoka, Right Akari)

'Yes~?'

"Hisoka, The troupe wants to know where I am and if I'm with you. I'm going to tell them I have no idea where you are just that I told you to fuck off when you found me yesterday"

'mmhm nice idea~'

"So I'll probably head back to the base today, you can stay for like Gon and Killua-? We should go back at different time." 

Akari could hear Hisoka hum in affirmation on the the other side.

'sure sure, I'll see you later then leave my cards in your room, I'll get them later.'

"Alright."

'hope you enjoyed yourself~'

Akari heard him purr before hanging up. 'weirdo.' She walked around her room picking up the clothes she had previously worn, throwing them in her laundry. Then she pulled the sheets back in place and straightened the pillows. After the room was neat, Akari grabbed a new hoodie, a black one, making sure it didn't show any of her bruised skin. She slipped on a new bra and panties, along with a new pair of shorts. 'Alright, so I'll say that I decided to come here after leaving the base, and Hisoka started to follow me. Then I told him to fuck off and he did. So I went here alone and spent the rest of the time to myself. I went out a stole the items and chilled here. I'll say I haven't seen Hisoka sense then.' Akari decided, sliding on the gold ring and bracelet. 

Sighing loudly, she grabbed her phone and started to text Shalnark.

No im not with Hisoka.

Then she texted Paku back.

I'm ok, staying at Heavens Arena, haven't seen Hisoka.

She lied but her eyebrow cocked in surprise at the immediate response she got from Paku.

Good I was worried he was following you.

Do you need me back at the base?

Boss doesn't. He left to take care of something.

Would it be cool if I came back then

Sure.

...

Humming softly, Akari exited the arena her phone dinged with a new text, from Hisoka. 'I'll be at the base soon~' She didn't respond to it. 'why did i let him do that. I shouldn't have done that, now my whole body hurts.' She huffed in slight regret as she set a brisk pace down the streets that would lead her to her destination. Winding her way through the crowds as they eventually thinned out, leaving Akari alone. She checked behind her constantly, making sure no one was following her and no one was. Cracking her knuckles, she painted a smile on her face and rounded the corner, now only two streets away.

'come on. this'll be easy. chrollo isn't here and the rest don't give a damn. except paku but she's just like that.' Inspecting her attire once more, she yawned noticing the time of day, almost the same time as the day she left.

Then turning the last crumpled building to get to the base and entering into her destination...

Just to have all eyes fall on her.

'great'

A/n

1.9k words.


	17. Ch.17| butterfly

Akari gulped as all eyes fell onto her, a bead of sweat trickling down her face. "-Hey-?" 

Machi rolled her eyes from the corner. Franklin, Feitan and Shalnark were staring at her oddly. Shizuku cocked her head in question. Pakunoda rose from sitting position, walking over to the confused girl. "Are you ok?" She asked Akari holding her hands in her own. Akari looked up at her questioningly. "I told u I was fine-" She said quietly thanking Paku for her concern but telling her it wasn't necessary. 

Pakunoda nodded, but still stared at her while the others continued their original tasks. Akari gasped as Paku pulled her away from everyone. "Wha-." "Boss was about to go look for you, if not for his assignment." Akari's eyes widened but she held her tongue as Paku continued. "He didn't tell us why, but he said he needed you back here before he came back." Akari gulped, hands twitching at her sides. Swallowing dryly she let out a hoarse laugh. "And ah, he didn't tell you why he wanted to see me-?" Paku shook her head, and Akari chuckled nervously. 

"I hope I'm not in trouble with danchou." 'what if i am?! no there's nothing that i've done wrong. chrollo's just being weird about things.'

"He did want me to give you this." She handed Akari a small piece of paper, still sealed shut. 'what-' Akari quickly thanked her- "Thank you Paku." -then headed to a corner of the room away so she could read it. Biting her cheek nervously she broke the seal and lowered her gaze to the paper.

My dear Akari,

I profusely apologize for my actions.

I wasn't thinking.

'no shit'

I hope you can forgive my actions towards you. 

It won't happen again.

~Lucilfer

Akari shrugged folding the paper back up and slipping it into her hoodie pocket. 'i mean he did apologize. but it's not in his character to apologize, especially to an employee. it's weird but i'm not going to make a big deal about it.' Yawning, Akari wished she could be back in her comfortable bed in Heavens Arena. 'it's better than my other place, but i can't always stay there.' 

Walking back over to Paku she smiled wearily up at her. She chuckled looking down at the tired girl. "I'm not going to ask what happened when you were gone." Akari laughed and nodded her head. "Yeah you don't even wanna know." "Mmm." "I am tired though, so just tell me when he gets back here?" "He-? Hisoka?" Akari shook her head, "No Chrollo." "Oh, sure." She smiled and walked away from him, heading up to her room.

"Hello darling~" 

Akari swiftly swiveled around to face Hisoka.

"Oh you're back faster than I expected." Hisoka hummed in affirmation, taking a step toward her. "Yes~" Her eyebrows furrowed as her gaze raked over him. "So Gon-? And Killua were able to pass then?" He nodded flipping out his cards, they gold ones they had bought together. "I see you're wearing what I got for you~" Akari squinted her eyes up at him. "I got them not you." "Ah yes but who payed for it-?~" Akari huffed and moved past him. "Chrollo isn't here." "I know~ What's that~" He pointed to the letter sticking out of her pocket and Akari rolled her eyes. "It's out of character for him, but he wrote me a letter." Hisoka peered down at her. "-Letter~?" She nodded heading to sit down on her bed, Hisoka followed, even with the disapproving look from her. "About~?" "He apologize for hurting me." "Ah~" Hisoka leaned against her wall as she groaned, lying down in her bed. "You're in pain, dear~?" Akari glared up at him from the corner of her eye. "Yes." She hissed, she raised her hand, flipping him off. "Your fault." Hisoka chuckled, taking another step towards her. "Bruh, go away." She closed her eyes, focusing on not rolling onto her side. "Why are you in pain darling~" She snarled at him, eyes still closed. "I have fucking bruises all over my body. I'm in pain." Hisoka grinned and settled on the edge of her bed and Akari scowled as she felt the dip in the bed. "Go away. People already think we were together." "But we were~" "Not the point. They know you're here?" "No~" "Oh." "Exactly~" 

The bed lifted and she heard his footsteps walk away from her. 'good' Akari grabbed the thin blanket on the mattress and threw it over her body. However when she heard the door click shut and the lock set in place she bolted up. The lights were shut off, leaving the room dimly lit from the few candles that littered the floor. "Hiso." She growled at the dark figure emerging towards her. "Shhhh~ Just sleep~" She scowled as the bed dipped once again and his golden eyes shone. "Not with you in here!" She huffed turning her back on him. "I'm sleeping and you shouldn't be in here." 

"You know you shake when you sleep, right~?" Akari's eyes widened. "No I d-don't." She stated firmly, eyes shutting closed. "Yes you do love." She groaned. "I'm not in the mood, I was probably just cold then." Hisoka hummed in disagreement but didn't push her patience. "Now I'm going to say this again. I'm trying to sleep, could you please leave." "No~ Just pretend I'm not here." Akari groaned at his stubborn attitude. "Fine." Keeping her eyes close she focused on nothing, just a dark void. Hisoka had moved his body next to hers but hadn't touched her, yet. Akari sighed and sleep overtook her, however part of her mind was still awake, lingering on Hisoka.

~Dream~

"Hi I'm Akari! Need help?"

The boy in front of her grinned and took her extended hand, his scraped knee bleeding slightly from his tumble. "Hi! I'm Hisoka!" The girl before him smiled, pushing the length waist ebony hair behind her shoulders. "How old are you?" "12, you?" "8." "What brings you here?" He asked, dusting off his dusty clothes. "My father was going around visiting places for the auction, so we came here to look around!" "Auction~?" "Yeah! I get travel all over Yorknew!" "Yorknew, as in Yorknew City~?" She laughed at the taller boy. "Yes." He smiled down at her. "That's so cool, I've never been there before!~" "I could ask my father if he could take you with us. You would be fun to travel with." His grinned widened, and she laughed pointing at his smudged makeup. "Are you a clown?" Hisoka scowled down at her. "No. I'm a magician!" "Show me tricks then." Young Akari commanded, settling down on a rock to watch him. He smirked, pulling a whole deck of cards out of thin air. Akari laughed and clapped loudly. Once he made those disappear, he pressed his hands together as Akari watched intently. "See nothing-" He showed her empty hands then brought them together, then opened them. A swarm of pink butterflies erupted from his hands and Akari rose, clapping wildly. "Amazing!" She cried out, running up and giving him a big hug. He grinned and grabbed her hand, showing her a small item in his hand. "-Gum?" She questioned and he nodded. "My favorite~ Bungee gum!" Akari shrugged and took it from his hand. "Never heard of it before." He rolled his eyes, "Its good though~" She took a piece and put it in her mouth. After chewing for a minute she grinned back at him, agreeing with his statement. "Wow it's really good!" "Told you!" "Akari??" A voice called out for her in the distance. Akari frowned and turned to a confused Hisoka. "My mom's calling me, come with me!" Hisoka hesitated but took her hand as she lead him to her mother. "Mom, this is Hisoka!" She introduced, Hisoka held his hand out for her to shake, which the tall women did. Her hair was to her shoulders, just like Akari's. Her green eyes shone and she gave him a soft smile. "Hello child, I'm Chiyo, Akari's mother." He bowed to her golden eyes locking on the bright green ones. "Hello, I'm Hisoka Morow~" She chuckled nodding down at him. "Nice to see Akari making friends." Her smile slowly dimmed as she faced Akari. "Sweetheart, your father would like us to hurry up and leave, we have to be at Yorknew by the morning." Akari pouted pointing at her new friend. "Can I bring him with us, please?" She begged, grabbing onto Hisoka's arm and his face burned pink but yet he stood perfectly still. Chiyo shook her head softly. "Sorry love, but we can't have anyone tagging along with us." Little Akari's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to argue. Her mother shook her head more firmly this time. "Sorry." Akari shut her mouth, her eyebrows still furrowed. "Can I have five more minutes with him then?" She pleaded and her mother nodded, walking away from her. "Five minutes and then you are to come directly to the family, understand?" She warned but Akari smiled again and nodded. "Yeah!" Once her mother had vanished from sight she released his arm and smiled slightly. "Sorry, I tried." He shrugged. "It's ok~ Will I ever see you again-?" Akari grinned. "I hope so. You're fun!" Hisoka smiled back, running his hair through his red hair that brushed on his face. "Here" He held out his hand, which held a small ring. "Oooooo!" Akari cried out, marveled at the silver band which had a butterfly in the center. "Were'd you get it??" He shrugged, "Can't say." Akari thought for a second then pulled one of her many bracelets off her arm. One that was rose gold and had carvings of flowers adorning it and handed it to him. "Here!" He shook his head. "I can't possible take this!" She ignored him and grabbed his wist and slid it on, quietly whispering under her breath. When Hisoka tried to pull it off of his right wrist, he couldn't. Akari grinned in victory. "Now you can't take it off until I'm in Yorknew, so you can't take it off till then." Hisoka scowled but didn't complain further. She slid the ring onto her right hand middle finger and Hisoka noticed the red ring on her left hand. "What's that?" Akari ignored his question and leaned forward, placing a kiss on his cheek. He rubbed his cheek in shock at the giddy girl in front of him. "I have to go now, but I promise I'll see you again!" He waved at her retreating figure. "Bye!" "Bye!" 

A/n

1.7k words


	18. Ch.18| play dumb

Akari's eyes shot opened, a tear had fallen down her face. "Welcome back~" Hisoka murmured from behind her, arm wrapped around her. "What's that supposed to mean?" She grumbled, rubbing her eyes and sitting up, shaking his arm off of her. She was right, Hisoka was besides her with a very sleepy look on this face. "You kept me up all night with your kicking and muttering~" He huffed, eyes opening. "I- uh, sorry-?" He rolled his eyes. "It's fine~" Sighing she rolled out of bed, checking her phone for the time. '1pm.' "Why'd you let me sleep so late?! If I was annoying you, you should've woken me up!" Akari groaned, dragging her hand down her face. Hisoka shrugged. "I don't know~" Akari rolled her eyes.

"I think we should head down." Hisoka heaved a loud sigh, but slid out of her bed. "Fine~" "Oh wait. You go down first, we can't be seen walking down together." She reminded him. He rolled his eyes, thinking it unnecessary but still took a step towards the mirror next to the door. Mussing his hair back into place and checking his makeup he turned towards her, and winked. "See you down there~" Akari nodded back towards him, sighing in relief when the door clicked shut. Walking over to the small bathroom the room held, she pulled out a drawer. 

Peering inside she found the black box, and picked it up. Smiling to herself she opened the box, the ring shimmered in the morning rays filing in through the broken window. 'i remember.' Slipping the ring- that was now to small to fit her middle finger- onto her right hand pinky finger. The butterfly beamed and complemented the sliver perfectly. She smiled then looked at her left hand ring, the ruby shone but with less gleam than the butterfly. Letting out a small breath she grabbed a glove from the same drawer and slid it onto her left hand, hiding the ring. Flexing her right hand, admiring the gold and sliver ring on her right and she put the gold bracelet from Hisoka gifted her on her left arm. Fluffing her hair back into place she kept the black hoodie on and exited the room.

Upon entering the main room, she noticed Shizuku looking weirdly at Hisoka, who was in his normal corner. 'typical' The rest didn't look her way but Shalnark looked uneasy. Akari frowned and walked to him who was with Feitan. "Whats up?" She asked, plopping on the ground besides him. He gave her a small smile but his eyes still held unrest. "Uvo." Akari widened her eyes and patted his arm. "He should be back by now. I don't- I don't think he's-" Akari quickly wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry." She muttered and Feitan nodded, his eyebrows wrinkled together. She pulled back after whispering reassuring words. Deep down she knew that something bad had happened to him and she was fucking mad. 'that fucking chain user will die.' Giving him one last reassuring smile, she headed over to Hisoka.

"I haven't seen you in days!" She accused, poking his chest with her finger, acting as if she hadn't just been with his not even an hour before. He chuckled but went along with it, sensing some of the members eyes trailing them. "You told me to fuck off love~ I couldn't find you after that~" Akari nodded but sat next to him. "Because you were being a dick." She hissed and lightly slapped his face. After that, the gazes from the troupe vanished off of them. "Damn~" He hissed, massaging his cheek. Akari laughed at him. "You deserved it. Danchou isn't back yet-?" She asked, looking around and not finding him among them. Hisoka just shrugged, shuffling his gold cards. "Oh. Machi and Nobunaga aren't here either." "Ah yes. They before I came down to, "lure out" the chain user~ Something like that." Akari groaned slapping her face. "I want to kill the chain user." She growled and Hisoka cocked an eyebrow at her. Akari squinted up at him. "They probably-" She lowered her voice so Shalnark couldn't hear her. "-killed him! You can't get away with killing a troupe member and not expect the rest to avenge him!" She huffed quietly and Hisoka gave her a strange look. "What?" She demanded, eyes narrowing at him. "Nothing~ O whats this?" He grinned grabbing her right hand and examined the rings. He chuckled is disbelief. "You still have it~?" Akari peered up at him. "-Yes I still have it Hiso." "Mmmm~" He hummed happily, waving his hand in the air, and the bracelet she had been so desperate to see. Smiling she took it from his outstretched hand, the carvings around it was still perfect, it was shining as if it weren't 15 years old. "Wow, you actually kept it in good shape." She praised, turning it around and handing it back to him. He scowled and slapped her hand away. "Like I wouldn't take good care of it~!" Akari almost laughed but he was serious. "Remember the day we met?~" "How could I forget." She sighed, leaning against him and motioning for his cards, he obliged handing her the deck. Taking a deep breath she whispered under her breath and the cards shuffled in a circle and organized themselves into a neat stack. Hisoka placed him hand over his mouth, keeping in his laugh and Akari scowled.

"What." He finally stopped laughing but his lips still edged into a smirk. "Dear shuffling cards with nen doesn't really count as shuffling right, love~" Akari frowned. "I can't do it normally though-" She huffed resting her head on his shoulder. Hisoka chuckled but twirled a strand of her black hair with his finger. "Want to learn~?" Akari shook her head. "Not really." He rolled his eyes but was captivated but his ring on her finger. It fit perfectly on her pinky and the sun made the butterfly sparkle and stand out on her hand, then he saw the glove. Reaching forward he grabbed her hand. "Dear, why the glove~?" Akari narrowed her eyes at him. Hisoka was one of the few people that had seen the ring, as she always kept a glove on her hand. "Hiso." She sighed, pulling her hand away from him. "I don't get why it's such a big deal my butterfly~" He purred but still grabbed her chin. Her sparking brown eyes met his own shining eyes. "Let me see~?" He asked, grip tightening. "No" She responded definitely, moving her head out of his hand.

Hisoka frowned for a second but let it go and released her chin. "Fine~" Akari closed her eyes, thinking about her dream. 'how dumb i was back then, everything simpler.' Hisoka hummed quietly to himself as he wrapped his right arm around her, placing his hand on her waist. Akari was tempted to push him off, but wanted the peace when she thought about her dream.

'his bright smile when we first met. innocent face. hair down but still in clown attire.'

Akari smiled at her peaceful daydream but in the back of her mind she remembered Uvogin and how he had been taken from the troupe. Akari opened her eyes, peaceful daydream no more. 'wait. more than just machi and nobunaga were missing, phinks and pakunoda were not present either. thats weird, paku's normally here.' Akari frowned. 

Voices were heard in the quiet room, echoing all around them from outside of the building as a group walked in. Machi came in first followed by the people that had been missing. Among them were the two boys Akari had seen in the arena with Hisoka. Gon and Killua. 

The group stopped as soon as they had all stepped into the building, Paku and Machi on the sides with Phinks and Nobunaga guarding the exit. Killua and Gon stood in between them, their eyes scanned over the troupe. 'fuck' Akari looked up Hisoka, and he looked down at her, his eyes telling her to stay quiet. Killua found Hisoka's figure first, his eyes widened but he stayed quiet and continued to look around. 'good' But when Gon saw Hisoka he let out-"AH!"-and then realized his mistake. 'damn!' A bead of sweat trickled down Hisoka's face and Akari's eyes widened as she lookd down at the boys. They had never met her before so it was safe to say they didn't know she had watched them try to pass in Heavens arena. 

"What, you know someone present?" Nobunaga asked, stepping forward. Killua was quick to recover Gon's mistake. "Uh no!" His blue eyes quickly scanned the room, resting on Shizuku. "That girl!" Akari narrowed her eyes. "You know them Shizuku-?" Akari asked, her sweet voice ringing out around her. Gon's eyes trailed on her, no recognition flashing in his eyes. 'ok good' He swiftly brought his eyes back to Shizuku when he noticed Hisoka's hand on her waist. 

"No, I've never seen them before." She answered back to Akari and Feitan narrowed his eyes. "I remember. It's the kid you arm wrestled." Shizuku blinked down at Feitan in confusion. "You lost to that kid." Franklin spoke up from his position in front, pointing at Gon. "I Lost-? That's a lie!" She said her eyebrows furrowing. "You used your right hand-" Franklin pointed out. "But I'm left handed-." She blinked. "Tch. Once Shizuku's forgotten something she can never remember it again." Akari muttered and Franklin nodded his head. "Never mind." Franklin said, dropping the conversation with Shiz. Shizuku nodded, turning back to the magazine in her lap. "That's what I thought." Nobunaga looked down at Gon. "You actually beat Shiz?" "Yeah." Gon answered looking up at him. Nubunaga nodded at him, grabbing his long black hair and tying it behind him. 

"Ok then. I challenge you." 

A/n

1.6k words


	19. Ch.19| coin flip

"Ok then. I challenge you." 

...

Akari inwardly flinched as she heard Gon's hand being slammed down time after time. 

"One more time." 

Nobunaga said, raising his right hand once more. Gon's hand was red and bruised. 'poor kid.' However there was so much determination in Gon's eyes, even as he lost time and time again. 

"Ready- Go."

Gon grit his teeth once more sweat falling down his face. Hisoka and Akari had moved down closer to the two, all eyes on the match. Once again Gon's hand fell, and once again Nobunaga said one more time. 'ok this is starting to get ridiculous' Akari chewed on her thumb as she watched the pair start again. "I'm not the strongest in arm wrestling. The strongest was a guy called Uvogin-" Akari's eyes narrowed. 'does he think they have something to do with the chain user-?' "-but apparently he was killed by the chain user." Akari looked over at Shalnark who was frowning down at Nobunaga. Killua spoke up his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and anger. "We already said we don't know who the chain user is!" He cried out, glaring at Nobu. 

"Kid." Nobunaga growled out, slamming Gon's hand down onto the stone. "Speak without permission again, and I'll kill you." Killua's eyes widened, so did Akari but both stayed silent. "One more time." They both grasped hands. "Ready.. Go." Blood dripped from Gon's hand as he fought to keep it straight. Nobunaga started talking to him about Uvo. "Uvo would never lose!" He growled tears falling down his face while the rest of the troupe stayed silent. 'i'm sorry' "I will make his killer pay! The chain user has a grudge against us." He glared at both boys. "You might not know him directly but might have heard stories of him?! Think. If you have any ideas tell me!" He yelled at the boys. 

"I don't know anything." Gon said once again. "Even if I had a guess I wouldn't tell you!" Gon cried out. "I thought you were heartless monsters- but you'll mourn the death of one of your own?!" His eyes flared and his grip on Nubunaga's hand tightened. Akari's eyes widened in surprise as Nobu's hand started falling but Gon wasn't done. "Why couldn't you spare.. a fraction of greif-" Nobunaga's eyes widened as his sudden rage. "-For the people you've killed?!" He yelled slamming Nobu's hand down onto the rock. Akari was in shock, Nobunaga was in shock. 'isn't everyone in shock?? what the fuck' 

"You're getting too cocky." Feitan hissed, stepping forward first, twisting Gon's hand behind her back. Akari risked a glance at Hisoka, who held his composure but his eyes were livid. 'feitan fucked with his toy~ "Gon!" Killua cried out, taking a step towards Gon but stopped. Hisoka's card was at his throat and he grinned down at the boy. "Another step and I'll cut you~" Hisoka warned, Akari stood besides him, narrowing her eyes at the boys. 

"Answer the question. Do you know who the chain user is?" Feitan demanded, twisting his arm harder and Gon cried out gritting his teeth. "I have nothing to tell you!" Fei's eyes flashed with anger at the boys attitude and his own temper flared and he chuckled quietly. "Feitan, stop." Nobunaga warned, rising from the ground and Fei stared back at him. "Stop what-?" 'oooo fuckk' "Stop what you're about to do." "You know what i'm going to do?" Akari glared at the pair. 'we don't argue in the troupe.' "You're going to break his arm." Nobunaga answered, still glaring down at Feitan as Fei pushed harder down on Gon's arm, proving Nobunaga's theory to be guessed correct. "Stop!" He said again louder this time and Feitan wrinkled his eyebrows. "You're giving me orders-? I don't have to listen to you." Feitan growled and held Gon tight as the two stared dead straight at each other. Nobunaga took a step forward but Franklin stopped him. "Hey, Nobunaga, cut it out." Akari stepped forward as well, her eyes still narrowed at the two. "Have you forgotten the rules-?" She said, speaking cheerfuly but really she was pissed, so she hissed. "Troupe members aren't allowed to start serious fights." "I know!" Nobunaga shot back, his arms crossing. "We flip a coin instead~" Hisoka chuckled and Akari rolled her eyes, tossing one to Nobunaga who caught it. "Tails." Feitan called and Nobunaga nodded, "Heads!" 

Flipping the coin into the air, it spun round and round then landed onto Nobu's arm. "It's heads." Akari sighed in relief though she didn't really know why. 'maybe it's because their just innocent kids.' "Let him go." Feitan stepped back and almost immediately instantly Gon jumped back and landed besides Killua and Akari. Hisoka took a step back also and removed his card from a glaring Killua. "What do we do with them then? They haven't said anything useful." Akari asked the troupe, tilting her head. "If they don't know anything then they can go." Franklin responded and Akari nodded. "Pakunoda?" "I checked them on the way here. They really don't know anything." She answered, facing the boys. "Positive?" "Yes." Hisoka shrugged and took a step closer to Akari- 'bruh if you don't back tf away-' -she just rolled her eyes, but kept them locked on the white haired boy who seemed to be in thought. 'i wonder what he could-' His eyes widened in surprise but quickly brought his face back to normal while his fists clenched. 

"So they can leave then-?" Akari asked again, making sure everyone was on board with the decision. "Yeah. I mean their's no point in keeping them here." Akari nodded her head. 'true' "No. We can't be sure that they're completely unrelated." Phinks said stepping forward. "They could be being used right now." Akari narrowed her eyes but didn't stop his thinking. "It might be possible that the chain user hides his chains, so they wouldn't realize he was the chain user." Akari's eyes widened. 'holy fuck he could be right!' "We shouldn't let them go until they tell us who they're working for." He concluded. "They wouldn't be the chain user they would be working for!" Shalnark spoke up, his brows furrowed. 'here we go again..' "The chain user works along." 'true' "Then you agree with Nobunaga." Machi spoke. Akari sighed, brushing her hair back as she once again addressed the troupe. "Our target is the chain user. Not these kids, we should just ignore them." and Shalnark nodded at her in agreement. "You kids are lucky." Akari scoffed down at them and Gon stuck his tongue back at her. She just rolled her eyes. 'they should be lucky they weren't left to fei.' 

"No not yet."

Akari let out a groan as Nobunaga disagreed. 'omg nobunaga fucking let them leave, please!' "I won't let him leave." He ground out, first glaring at Akari then looking down at Killua and Gon. '-him-? you mean-' 

"Kid... join the spiders. Team up with me."

A/n

1.2k words


	20. Ch.20| orders

"Kid... join the spiders. Team up with me."

'his offers gunna get rejected-' "No way." Gon stated firmly. "I'd rather die than join you guys!" Nobunaga laughed in response. "He really hates us..you're and Enhancer right?" Gon tensed up besides Akari. "So what if I am?!" "Knew it!" Nobunaga confirmed and started laughing again. 'oh boy there's something definitely wrong with him.' Akari looked around, shrugging at his weird ass antics. The rest of the troupe looked just as or more confused.

"We're keeping them here until the boss gets back. I'm going to ask to recruit them." He decied and Akari frowned at him. "Boss will never agree to that." She reminded him but then shrugged. "It's your call so watch them." He nodded at her and motioned for the boys to follow him, which they did without complaining. 'poor kids'

"Does he remind you of Uvo?" Shizuku questioned once they left and Franklin nodded. "Yes. He also shows his emotions outright and forgets about consequences when he's angry. He also is his strongest when fighting for someone else." Shalnark nodded too and rose. "Let's get down to business." He raised his hand out which contained a stack of papers. "This is a list of the Nostrade Family members from the Hunter website." Akari took one, scanning over all of the faces. Five where on the first page and Akari recognized the top one as the member Phinks had killed. "These are the bodyguards for the bosses daughter, and are also the ones who captured Uvogin." "But Uvo said the chain user wasn't on the list." Akari added and Shalnark bobbed his head back at her. "We don't know the chain user's appearance, so we'll find someone that does." "That's the one I killed." Phinks said as his eyes also fell on the top picture. "Cross him out." 

Shalnark shrugged his shoulders. "Move in pairs and search for the people listed." 

All troupe members stood at his words, and looked up at Hisoka nodding her head. "Meet back here at 10pm then. That's all." Shalnark finished and turned to head out of the base. "Nobunaga's staying here, correct?" Machi asked Shalnark who nodded. "Yes, go with whoever you'd like." "Ok." She glared at Hisoka before making her way over to Shizuku. 'she really hates him' Akari giggled. 

"Alright Hisoka, let's go look." He smiled down at her mischievously and grabbed her hand. She didn't argue and they exited the base, choosing a direction that the others had not gone in. 'hmm so they would most likely be in the city.' She decided and headed off towards the town with Hisoka. Looking down at the list once more, she memorized all the faces and kept walking. Hisoka huffed softly, grazing his thumb over her hand, lightly sinking his nails into her. Akari ripped her hand out of Hisoka's with a glare. "Stop." "Stop what~" "We're on orders to be searching for the chain user." He smirked at her as they entered a main street filled with poeple shopping and moving around. "That's what I'm doing, am I not?~" She growled but didn't answer him and kept her arms crossed. "We have time to kill before then~" He hummed but still faced faced forward. "Before-?" "Before Chrollo calls or before 10~ As I said before, time and place is up to you~" Akari slowly nodded but the comprehension hit her.

"Wait." She stopped moving and Hisoka turned to face her with a tilt of his head. "?~" "You're not suggesting-" He peered down at her as a smirk formed across his face. "Suggesting what, dear~?" Her face burned red as she started walking again beside Hisoka. "Now I'm intrigued darling~ What did I suggest~" Akari bit her tongue and kept on walking. "Tell me~" "I swear to god I'll punch you, shut the fuck up." She growled but wouldn't turn to look at him. Several people looked their way by the amount of anger and slight hint of bloodlust both were showing. 

He hummed but still asked his question, again. "Tell me~" "Stop." Tell mee~" "Literally shut the fuck up, right now." "Make me~" "That's it!" Akari balled her hand into a fist and swung it at his face. Hisoka who was too delayed and unsuspecting got hit, square in the jaw. 

Rubbing his cheek he glared at her but she only shrugged. "You're fault so fuck you." "Yes fuck me~" He moaned softly in her ear and Akari groaned. "Now I wish I stayed with Nobunaga." "mmm you don't mean that~" "Yes. Yes I do." She growled, slapping his hand away as it inched closer to her. "Come on~ We practically have hours before we could even go back~ Let's just go back to your place~" Hisoka whined, arm snaking around her waist. "I think I should do off alone." Akari mused as she shook him of her. "Nooo~ Shalnark said to go in pairs~" Akari slapped his arm. "Shut up! I'm trying not to yell at myself for going with you!" Hisoka just hummed, grabbing her hand harder. "Let's go~" 

"But I don't wanna." He huffed and scooped down, about to throw her over his shoulder. "HEY! WHAT THE F-!!!" A large hand was pressed against her mouth. "Sweetheart~" He purred at her wide eyes which started to narrow. "I don't know why I didn't use on Bungee gum this whole time~ I probably should've~" "And I should have used Whisper!" Akari countered back, her voice still muffled. Hisoka rolled his eyes. "And ruin all the fun?~ I think not." 

Akari glared up at him but stayed quiet so he moved his hand from her mouth. "Screw that~" Bending down once again he picked her up, bridal style. 'aw fuck no' "Ok no-" Her body restricted, arms pinning down but slowly rising to they were trapped around his neck. 'i know he's not using his nen to keep me pinned to him' Akari growled. "I don't know how to say this any better- I'm not interested in doing that, so put me down." She demanded, her eyes locking on his. Hisoka looked down at her, disappointment flashing across his eyes. "Hmmm~ Fine." He decided, walking still towards Heavens Arena.

"Did you not just hear me?!" He nodded. "I did~ I'm not going to fuck you, such a disappointment." Hisoka sighed, eye twitching. "Put me down then." Hisoka's grip on her tightened but his Bungee gum's hold on her vanished. Him still huffing at her, dropped her down. "Fine." Akari dusted herself off and stood up. "Why are you still walk-" "Because I'm bored~ Please stop talking." He hummed and her eye twitched. "But-" "Darling, if you didn't want me in your room, you should've hid somewhere better before." To Akari that made no sense but continued to follow him. 'no way in hell ima let him be in my room, alone.'

...

A/n

1.2k words


	21. Ch.21| the past

Once they entered her room, Hisoka immediately plopped down onto her bed. 'don't say anything, don't say anything.' Moving over to bathroom, she flicked on the light, shutting the door and leaving Hisoka on he bed. Pulling out her hairbrush, she ran it through her soft hair as Hisoka started humming from her bed. Akari's eye twitched but she continued to streak her fingers through her hair. "What are you doing in there!" He called out. 'he's gotta be bored. well i'm not keeping him here.' "Brushing my hair, why?" She yelled back at him. "I'm bored~" He whined from the other room. Akari rolled her eyes. "I don't care, you don't have to be here!"

She heard a loud groan from her bedroom as Hisoka walked over to where she was. "Brush my hair~" Akari rolled her eyes. "Fine." Grabbing her brush she carried it out of the bathroom and entered her room. Plopping down on the bed she patted her lap and folded her legs, motioned Hisoka to join her. He smiled as he strutted over to her and laid down with his head in her lap. "Gentle please~" Akari scoffed but stroked her brush through his red hair. Her black hair fell around her shoulders and tickled his nose.

"Mmmm~" Hisoka hummed as she dropped the brush, massaging his head instead. "You're so good with you're fingers~" He praised and closed his eyes. Akari's face flushed pink but she ignored him. "I wonder if the others have found anyone yet~" Hisoka mused as he sighed out. "Yeah, my phone's on so I'll hear if they call." She answered back, pulling her fingers through a small knot in his hair as he groaned. "Hey, gentle darling~" Akari snorted. "Be lucky someones giving you attention." Hisoka let out a small 'humph' but didn't say anything else.

"So how has life been treating you~ In the time you haven't seen me~?" "Shitty." Hisoka opened his eyes, looking up at her focused brown ones. "Why's that~?" "Because." "Because~?" Akari sighed down at him. "You're asking an awful a lot of questions." "Nope~!" He answered popping the 'p'. "I asked you one question, princess~" Akari took one hand out of his hair and flicked his face. "How has life been for you?" She countered back and Hisoka let out an annoyed 'tch'. "My lives been fine~ Met new people, killed people that annoyed me~ The regular." She nodded. 'that's a pretty vauge explanation, but i can't really say anything.'

"What about-" "So! Gon and Killua passed then-?" She asked, desperately trying to distract him from asking about herself. He cocked an eyebrow at her disapprovingly. "-yes they did~." Akari hummed as she continued to soothe his hair. "So they learned nen in only a day-" "Darling~?" She stopped, narrowing her eyes at him. "What." "What happened with you~?" "I don't know what you mean." Hisoka's eye twitched. "I've been absent from your life for what, three years?" "Four." She corrected. "Four. So tell me what happened~"

Akari shook her head, fingers kneading into his hair. "Nothing happened Hiso." His eyes narrowed as she used the old nickname. "Nice try~ But saying 'Hiso' won't make me stop asking." "Why are you so persistent!" She growled, sliding her fingers out of his hair. 

Hisoka let out a small, deflated sigh at the loss. "Nooooo~ I'll stop asking~!" He promised widening his eyes up at her. "Yeah well, I know you. And I know you'll just keep asking one way or another." Hisoka's eyes locked onto hers and he smiled. "Brush my hair~" Akari peered down at him. "Will you stop asking?" "Maybe~ It depends." "Depends-?" "Yes. Now keep playing with my hair~!" He whined, raising his hand and grabbed hers, pulling it back down to him. "God you're difficult today!" Akari mused as she once again stroked Hisoka's hair. "mmmm~" He agreed, his hand rested on hers. 

Slightly tugging on his hair when she played with it caused Hisoka to moan quietly. 'wait what.' "Uh-" He narrowed his eyes up at her when she stopped. "Don't stop." Hisoka hissed softly and Akari widened her eyes but continued. Every so often she got a small reaction from Hisoka who's eyes were once again closed shut, the edges of his mouth curved. Akari moved her hands to the lower part of his head, closer to the back of his neck. "a-ah~" She almost stopped again but swallowed dryly and strung her fingers through his hair. 

"m-mmm~" Hisoka let out a strained groan and Akari stopped, hands still in his hair. "Hiso, what-?" He opened his eyes, smile never leaving his face. "Hmm~?" She looked questioningly down at him, eyebrow raised. "Why do you- you know, keep doing that?" He rolled his eyes still smirking. "Darling you're doing a great job~" Hisoka winked at her, Akari face flushed at his praise. Mustering back down a serious face she narrowed her eyes. "Quit making that noise or I'll stop." She threatened. "What noise~" He purred back. "I'm just merely relaxing~ You're doing an amazing job dear." Akari glided her hands out of his hair again and slid her legs out from under him.

Hisoka crinkled his brow in confusion as she pushed away from him. "What~?" "Go shower." He glared up at her. "I don't smell~" She rolled her eyes. "I know." "Then why~?" He pouted as she leaned back on the bed, closing her eyes. "Go." "Why~?" "No more attention until you do." He squinted up at her but slipped off of the bed. "You're mean~" He growled as he slunk into her bathroom and slammed the door. 

'finally hes gone.' Akari let out a long sigh as she heard the shower start and she rested her head on pillows. 'that was the lamest excuse to make him leave-' she growled to herself, rubbing a hand over her face. 'when hes around i have no fucking way to control myself.' Sighing again she grabbed her phone and just like she expected, no calls or texts from finding the targets yet. 

Stretching her body out on the bed she shut her eyes closed and let her mind drift.

*flashback*

"catch me if you can!" She called out, her breath coming short as the boy chased her around the estate. "game on!" He called back, hair blowing in the breeze as he swiftly extended his hand out to the smaller girl. Curling his hand into a fist he narrowed his eyes, focusing his attention at the girl in font of him. "down!" He called out and she quickly fell to the ground. "what the heck?! i thought we said no nen!" The girl cried out and the boy shrugged. "oh well too bad." "You wanna go?!" "Yeah!" Swiftly the girl hissed under her breath. 'get him, bound him to the ground, hold him there until i say!' The boy was immediately shoved to the grass his eye wide. "Hey!" She smirked down at his confused face. "Your fault!" He huffed as he struggled to move. "It's no use~" She grinned down at him, holding our her hand for him. "Come on, let's go eat lunch!" He nodded in agreement and she smiled. 'release' Once her hold on him had vanished she and him rose, both grinning widely. He nodded and grabbed her hand, dragging her back to her house. The pair entered, him first. Her black hair swinging loosely around her waist, his chestnut hair filled with leaves, both eyes gleaming with happiness. His mother called them out as they entered the house. 

"Daiki! Akari!" 

*end of flashback*

Akari forced her eyes open. The shower had stopped. 'god how long was i drifting?' Then she heard the humming in the bathroom and Akari sighed in relief. 'not too long then.' Akari leaned on her elbows as she looked up, humming a soft tune that her mother once sang to her. A smile gifted her face as she slowly whispered the song |~hush now child, go to sleep~ when you wake up you'll be free~ free to dream and free to sing~ this tune will be harmony~| Then the bathroom door opened and Akari stopped. 

There standing before her was Hisoka.

Naked.

A/n

1.4k words.


	22. Ch.22***| 'fuck it'

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" She yelled, slamming her head into her pillow. "PUT ON A FUCKING TOWEL HISO!" Akari growled as she raised her hand to flip him off. "Mmm~ I don't really want to dear~" "My fucking room, my fucking rules. Go put on something Hisoka." She commanded, lucky she hadn't seen anything she didn't want to. A soft snarl came from Hisoka but ultimately he did as she asked, walking back into the bathroom. 'god what the fuck.'

"Ok~" Akari pinched the bridge of her nose as raised her eyes. Hisoka was indeed wearing a towel like she asked. Forcing herself not to stare at his perfectly sculpted body she tore her eyes away, heaving a sigh. "You should change." She heard his snort as she stared intently at her pillows sliding to the side of the bed. "But I already did as you asked~" Hisoka whined taking a step towards her. 

Akari 'tched' but didn't say anything else about it. Instead brought her eyes up to his face and widened her eyes in shock, her mouth hung open. His face devoid of all makeup. It had been years sense Akari had seen him without his signature star and tear drop. Hisoka's hair was down, just like when she met him. His straight red hair hung low and few strands fell onto his face, golden eyes shinning. Droplets of water still remained on his face, dripping down onto his chin and falling on his chest. Her eyes trailed down to his chest even as her head told her 'no!' Her gaze dropped down to his sculpted chest and toned stomach. Eyes twitching, she stopped her gaze right above his waist. 'what am i doing?!'

Hisoka coughed, bringing her eyes back up to his own. He cocked his eyebrow at her as if to say- 'sweetheart you good~?' She groaned but nodded and ran her fingers through her black locks. His eyes narrowed and he took another step towards her. "Um, no." She motioned for him to back away but he only came closer. "Hisoka." Akari warned. "Akari~" He mocked back, walking towards her, stopping at the edge of the bed. Akari swallowed dryly, eyes drifting downwards. "Na ha ha~ Eyes up here~" He purred grabbing her chin and meeting her wide eyes.

"I- uh. s-sorry." She stuttered back and Hisoka chuckled as her face grew pink and she closed her eyes. "Don't be~" He leaned forward, giving her a peck on the cheek. He came right next to her ear whispering. "Aw you're so cute when you're flustered~" Akari's eyes shot opened as he kissed right under her ear. She covered up her small moan and focused her gaze on her lap. Placing his hands on either side of her, he pulled away from her neck and leveled his eyes to hers. "Darling look at me please~" Akari obeyed and raised her eyes up to his. "No need to be embarrassed~" She nodded, eyes flickering from his face to her folded hands in her lap.

Chuckling again, Hisoka pressed himself towards her causing Akari to scoot back on the bed,falling onto her back. Water dripped off his skin as he crawled onto the bed, sliding himself over her. "I- uh-" She stuttered at the sudden shift in movement. Shaking her head clear, Akari pressed both hands on his chest, pushing upward. Hisoka smirked, switching to holding himself up with his elbows rather than his hands, moving closer to her. 

"Hiso." She whispered as his head dipped down and lips brushed her neck. Her clothes became damp as the water on Hisoka dripped down on her. He hummed into her, nibbling down on her neck sending shivers through Akari. Nesting his head into the left side of her neck, he tilted his head sticking his tongue out. It brushed across the side of her neck, soothing the places he nibbled at. Struggling to keep her composure Akari pushed against him once again, causing Hisoka to stop and peer down at her. "?~" "I don't really t-think we should be d-doing this-" She explained. 'damn stutter!' Hisoka nodded, and after a chaste kiss on her lips he pulled away. "-but-" Hisoka's eyebrow arched in surprise. "But~?" "I don't care." She decided, grabbing his chin and pressing her lips onto his own. Hisoka quickly recovered from the shock and kissed her back, tilting his head to deepen their kiss. Akari let his tongue slip into her mouth as she took the opportunity to glide her own along the inside her mouth. Hisoka groaned as their bodies met and pulled away, licking his lips. Akari heaved in a much needed breath and let her hands wrap around the back of his neck. Smiling down at her, Hisoka plunged his head back down to where the top of her throat met the bottom of her chin and lightly kissed the spot. Akari let out a quiet moan as he nibbled on the delicate skin. He pulled back for a second, enjoying the state the girl under him was in. "Louder darling~" Hisoka purred pressing his lips back against the soft parts on her neck. His hands tracing the curves of her body under her clothes. Akari lifted her legs, wrapping them around Hisoka's torso. Chuckling into her, he peppered soft kisses up her neck and littered them around her jaw. Trailing his tongue down her neck again, he sucked on the skin halfway down on the right side of her neck. "f-fuck" Akari moaned, grabbing his hair and pulling him into her. Hisoka let out a groan, easing himself in between her legs which Akari gladly let him do. 

"I'm going to need that gone~" He instructed, tugging lightly at her hoodie and Akari shrugged and nodded her head. Hisoka was ecstatic, his eyes glowed with glee. Quickly slipping the hoodie over her head, Hisoka gave her another fast kiss and removed her shorts as well. Akari leaned back onto the bed with him on top of her and didn't complain. 'fuck it' His hands moved under her body and unclasped her bra, leaving her laying under him in nothing but her panties. Hisoka hummed in excitement and quickly attached his mouth mouth to a nipple while the other he massaged with his fingers. Akari was trying so very hard not to make any sounds the entire time and once Hisoka realized what she was doing he growled, biting down onto her soft breast. Akari let out a squeak, her brows crinkled as she squinted up at him. 

"Darling~ Don't hold back~" He winked at her before switching sides and Akari let out a heavy sigh as her fingers glided through his hair, tugging on his locks occasionally. Hisoka left gentle kisses all along her stomach as he made his way down her body once more, taking caution to the bruises that were covering her body. His lightly skimmed his hands up her body, caressing the tattoo on her side. 13. Running his hands He mildly lifted his right finger, pressing it onto her panties. Running his finger downward to where her entrance would be, Hisoka could feel dampness gathering under his finger. "Hmmmm already wet for me princess~?" He purred as Akari shivered under his touch. "Answered me~" Hisoka hummed, finger stopped in place. "Y-yes." She stuttered out, biting her tongue from groaning. "Such a good girl~" He responded and stripped her panties off. 

Akari let out another soft sigh as Hisoka parted her lips, staring at the glistening heat under him, slick with wetness. Dipping his head down before he blew gently down onto her, watching her twitch as he circled her entrance with his finger. Her hands balled up into fists and she clutched at the sheets. "mmm~?" Hisoka let out a hum as he waited for affirmation to continue. Akari nodded and shut her eyes closed, his signal to continue. Circling once more he gently slipped one finger then another into her, leaving Akari to make a quiet moan. "I said don't hold back~" Hisoka purred, pumping another finger harder into her. Akari couldn't hold back the groan that erupted and she raised her hips to meet his hand. Hisoka chuckled down at her face as he guided his fingers out of her. "h-hey?!" She stuttered and her words slurred as her eyes shot opened at the loss. 

Moving his face back up to hers, Hisoka leaned down to give her a kiss which she gladly accepted. "Mmmm~" He hummed into her as his leg pressed against in between her legs. Reaching one hand behind him, Hisoka removed the towel that was hanging loosely around his hips. Akari's eyes dilated at the length when she tilted her head forward and her face flooded red. "I-" She swallowed dryly as looked up at his face. "What~?" "I don't think I can." She mumbled and looked away from him. He chuckled and pressed a quick kiss on her neck. "You'll do just fine~ Don't worry darling~" Hisoka reassured and lifted her legs, placing them on his shoulders while Akari let out a shaky breath. Lining his erection to her entrance he paused, looking down at her clenched eyes and balled fists. "Darling~ Are you-" "Put it in." She growled, tempted to move her hips up to meet him. Hisoka shrugged and held himself over her, pushing into her. 

Just as he had expected, Akari cried out, biting her cheek to quiet herself. He groaned but stopped moving when she winced, face scrunching in pain. "You ok~?" He asked and Akari was surprised at the gentleness of his tone. A small tear escaped her eye, but she nodded as her body became used to his size. "y-yeah I'm fine. You're j-just so-" Akari felt her face burn as he chuckled above her. "I'm just so what~?" She didn't answer him, instead rolled her foggy eyes. "You can move n-now-!" Akari let out a yelp as he moved his hips into hers. "I'm so what~?" He growled as he slid in and out of her at a slow pace. More tears dripped down her face but she only tightened her fists. Letting out an annoyed sigh, Hisoka snapped his hips into her moving faster. She couldn't cover up the cry and tears that ran down her face. "Big." She whispered, answering him face contorting in pain. "Please, slower!" She begged and Hisoka obliged. "See~ It wasn't that hard to respond darling~" He purred, slowing down his pace inside her. "And you're very tight dear~" Hisoka whispered, dipping his head down to moan lightly in her ear as he held himself still inside her. Akari's face burned but didn't answer him and nodded once she had again adjusted to him. It still hurt, but less than before. Bracing his body over her he grit his teeth and thrust into her, picking up his pace once more. "Ahhh~" Hisoka didn't hold himself back both verbally and physically once she told him not to stop. Reaching his hand down, he rubbed little circles on her clit and Akari moaned and threw her head back. "Y-yes-!" She moaned, fisting the sheets that spread out under them. Hisoka moaned loudly back to her as his he thrust into her, his hands holding her body still as she shook slightly. "FUCK-" Akari's cried out, eyes rolled back as the tip of his member brushed against the sensitive parts inside her. Hisoka took this as his cue to go harder and faster. He did exactly just that as he pushed her leg up higher. Letting out a resounding moan, Hisoka slammed into her, moving himself deeper into her. Akari's mind went fuzzy and she let out a string of incoherent words. "S-such a good girl~!" Hisoka panted, his hips moving to meet hers and his hands gripped her body harder. Still pumping into her, he leaned down, giving her a quick kiss. Akari's legs tightened around his shoulders as he continued to gently massage her clit. "Good girl~" He moaned again as Akari's groan rang around the room. 

"fuck!" She cried out, the knot inside her contracting as she could feel her release drawing closer. "don't stop!" Unlike last time- when her release was coming and he pulled away- he only went faster, moans falling out of his mouth as well as hers. Her body quivered with promise and rammed into her, causing Akari to wince lightly but she didn't complain. Gritting her teeth, she raised her hips upward to him and Hisoka went even deeper inside of her. "F-fuck-Y-yes!"She moaned eyes rolling back into her head. Snapping her hips up once again, she became undone, hot pleasure filled her and her body shook, release finally overtaking her. Her fists clenched the sheets and Hisoka held her shaking lets still as he continued to fuck her relentlessly. Sinking his nails into her thighs he marveled at her pleasured filled expression and it only spurred him more. Locking down on her, he thrust into her a coupe more times then release overtook him. Digging deep inside her, he bit down on her shoulder, moaning loudly as he came. He panted and leaned down and kissed her shoulder. Smiling and breathing heavily. "god damn~" 

A/n

2.3k words.


	23. Ch.23| bringing back memories

Akari groaned but pulled wrapped her arms around him as he collapsed on top of her. Both were panting and extremely sweaty. "ha- that was-" "Exhilarating~" Hisoka grinned as he rolled to lay next to her on the bed. She nodded and tilted her head to the side of another kiss. Hisoka obliged and pulled her in for a 'passionate' kiss. Their lips moved together and Akari curled her body into Hisoka's. Once she pulled away for air she smiled wearily. "And to think, you wanted to go stay with Nobunaga~" Hisoka pouted as his arms curved and she pressed her face into his neck. "Mmmhm I regret thinking that now." She agreed and nuzzled into his arms.

"I bet you do~" He smirked as he held her. Humming softly he traced small circles into her back and she sighed in exhaustion. "You should rest~" "I need to shower." She said but pressed her self into Hisoka. He chuckled softly and gave her a small peck on her shoulder. "I'll go check the time~" He decided and removed his arms from her. Akari whined quietly and pulled the sheets around her body. Walking over to where he phone lay on the kitchen sink, Hisoka looked down at it then back at Akari. "Five~" "Five?!" Akari exclaimed, rubbing her her hand down her face. "Yes. Five~" He peered at her questioning manner. He waved him off and slid to the end of the bed. "We have five hours~" "Yeah but now I'm tired." She grumbled back, placing her foot on the ground. "I'm showering-um." Akari winced as both feet were pressed to the ground.

"What~? Oh." He let out a small laugh and walked over towards her. "Let me help you~" Akari shook her head, and took a step toward, tumbling into his spread arms. "fucking hell-fine." She muttered, allowing Hisoka to bend down and scoop her up to carry her bridal style to her bathroom.

Setting her gently down on her counter, Hisoka walked over to the shower, switching it on for her. Akari tried hard to ignore the fact they were both naked and that she desperately wanted to hold him. "Here~" He walked back over to her, hoisting her up into his arms and taking her into the shower with him. "Wait but you just took a shower though-?" Hisoka shrugged and leaned her against the wall. The warm water cascaded around them as Hisoka grabbed soap, offering it to Akari. "Or I could clean your body for you~" He suggested winking at her. Akari quickly grabbed the soap from him, wetting it then scrubbed her arms. Hisoka just hummed and applied shampoo into his hair as he watched her every move.

"-Could you not-?" She growled as she gently grazed her hands over the bruises-old and new-over her body. "I could help you~" He whistled and took the soap from her and after using it on himself he once again offered. "Um, no." Hisoka's eye twitched as he slammed his hand besides her head on the wall. Akari's head hit the wall in shock, her legs shook. He pressed his other hand on her waist, holding her body in place. Akari glared up at him as his grip tightened and she dared not look down as felt something against her leg.

She coughed nervously and placed her hand over the one holding her in place as he pressed his head into her crook of her neck. "Let go-?" She whispered hesitantly. "You're so beautiful~" Akari froze. 'i couldn't have possibly heard him say that-' it was so soft, softer than a whisper, but she was certain she heard him. Her face flushed red at his words and she could feel him smiling into her neck. "I- i." She held her tongue, unsure on how to respond to him. He chuckled and moved his arm on the wall to shut off the water and then wrapped it around her. 

Flattening his body against hers Hisoka suddenly lifted her up, pressing her back against the wall. Akari immediately wrapped her legs around his waist to support herself. "Hey!" She hissed, putting her hands on his shoulder and sinking her nails into his skin. He cocked his eyebrow and his eyes raked her body. Akari's blood boiled-'hell no'- and she raise her hand, bringing it across his face.

Hisoka froze, Akari froze realizing what she just did. 'serves him right.' Turning his face towards her his eyes narrowed, holding a predatory glare. 

He raised his hand and Akari flinched. Hard. Shutting her eyes closed she tightened up her body, arms constricting around herself, cringing away from him as she did so. When she felt nothing after a second, her eyes opened in confusion. His hand was frozen as it was gently placed on her jaw. Hisoka was staring at her in horror and he gently placed her feet on the floor as he ran his fingers through his hair, millions of emotions flashing in his eyes. Turning away from her, Hisoka rubbed his hand down down her face. "I'm sorry-?" 

Quickly facing her again, Hisoka engulfed the small girl in a hug which took her a moment to respond and she immediately hugged him back. "Darling, Oh darling~" He whispered into her, gently pulling out of the hug and tilting her chin up to him. "Who hurt you?" Hisoka asked cautiously, trying to read her expression.

Something snapped in Akari and she convulsed into his arms, tears pouring down her face as she cried quietly. Hisoka pushed back the shock and rubbed soothing circles into her back, his head falling oh her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry~" He murmured, falling down onto one knee as she slumped to the floor. Akari wasn't used to seeing him like this, apologetic, soft. "Don't be, please." She said quietly, chest heaving as tears fell around her. running her fingers through his hair. 

"Sweetheart~" He begged, raised his head to meet her broken expression. "Y-yeah?" She hiccuped and allowed him to brush the tears off her face even as more came pouring down. "Tell me who~" Akari shook her head profusely. "I'm fine really! Just, you just caught me off guard for a second there." She explained however Hisoka could tell she lying. 

"Please please please tell me~" He pleaded as she shook her head again. "There's nothing to tell-" "You're lying. Please don't lie to me~" Akari cringed, she never heard Hisoka beg, not to anyone. Yet here he was, on his knees before her, begging her to talk to him. "I don't want to talk about it." She mumbled and shakily rose onto her feet, using Hisoka for support. 

"Fine~" Hisoka whispered, scooping her up into his arms and exiting the shower placing her on the cold counter. Twisting his body around he grabbed two towels and quickly draped one around her and tied the other around himself. Akari nodded in thanks and dried herself off, sniffling slightly and Hisoka did the same. Once he had finished he ruffled her hair, smiling gently down at her. Akari could see the smile didn't meet his eyes. 

"Come on darling, you should rest~" Hisoka held his hand out to her and she raised her eyebrow. "But I'm not tired-" "Yes you are~ Come one." She relucantly took his hand and entered back into her bed room. Hisoka lead her to the bed and grabbed her hoodie and shorts, slipping both onto her.

"What about looking for the chain user?" She accused as he tried to get her to rest. "Love, I'll wake you up when its time, please just rest~" Akari once again found it weird that Hisoka was saying please to her, but she didn't complain. "Ok, fine. You better wake me up then." She commanded and melted into the sheets that he wrapped around her. She shut her eyes as Hisoka walked across the room, shutting light off and coming back to her side. 

"Your body is exhausted~" He quickly pressed his finger to her lips as her mouth opened to contradict. "I know you don't think it is, but trust me~ After what I did, tomorrow you'll have a hard time walking." Her face flooded red but she closed her mouth, swallowing her complaint. "Good girl~" He purred and patted her head, making sure to move slow. She silently thanked him for that and set her mind to sleep. 

Closing her eyes, she drifted off into a restless sleep.

A/n

1.4k words.


	24. Ch.24| realizing

Hisoka Pov

Hisoka sat at the edge of the bed, his mind running wild as he ran his fingers through his hair. Watching her rest was filling him with peace however he couldn't shake the feeling. Something bad had happened when he was absent in her life. 'four years. what could've happened in four years? Something changed her drastically and I need to find out what it is.' Reaching down he twirled a strand of her hair between his fingers.

'I want to know what happened to you, Akari. Let me help you.' He sighed, knowing it was impossible for her to tell him right now. After checking her phone to see if they'er where any texts-which they were none-he walked back over to her bed. She was curled on her right side on the bed so Hisoka crawled to the left side of her. Stripping himself of the towel, Hisoka slid his body besides her. Akari's body instantly curled inward and Hisoka narrowed his eyes. 'does she not understand that's not normal-?' Starting down at her scrunched up face he gently traced from her jawline to shoulder. Gliding his fingers on the side of her neck, Hisoka made sure to skip over the bruises he left on her.

Extending his pointer finger he hooked it under the sleeping girls chin and took a good look at her face. The remains of tears were still present, and her tan skin was red and puffy from crying. Hisoka noticed dark circles under her eyes and a thin scar on the corner of her upper lip, things he never noticed before. Brushing his hand on her cheek, Hisoka observed how instead of flinching she leaned in towards his touch and he smiled.

Stroking her hair with one hand, he propped up his head with the other. After watching her peaceful sleep for a minute he sighed and wrapped both arms around her. Her hoodie had ridden up to the bottom of her rib cage Pressing his hand on her arm, he could see tiny scars on her stomach and narrowed his eyes. Seeing scars was normal, but these looked like they went deep and were irregular shape. They resembled crack like shapes, however he noted why he never saw them before. Scars like hers were so pale and blended nicely with her skin and were only visible if played high attention to the skin differentiating colors.

The biggest one he could see was on the left side of her stomach, the shape was like a oval but more jagged. The largest part of the scar was on her lift side, but a thin, white scar ran across her stomach. It was quite large, almost the- 'size of a hand-!' His eyes widened and teeth grit together as Hisoka pushed the sheets back to check the rest of her body. Akari shivered as the cold air hit her and he made sure to tighten his grip. Raking his eyes along her body, Hisoka saw more of the small ones from before, nothing like her stomach. Hesitant at first, he pressed down on the scar, instantly regretting it as Akari let out a whimper and grabbed onto him.

Furrowing his brow he held her, nestling his head in her neck. 'shes going to have to talk to me-if she won't I'll make her talk to me.' Pecking a small kiss on her forehead Hisoka closed his eyes, trying his best to push what he saw to the back of his mind.

Akri Pov

She groaned as she opened her eyes wearily, eye immediately drifting to Hisoka next to her. "Hey." She whispered, poking his cheek. He whined softly and opened his eyes down at her. "Hey~" He whispered back as he kissed her cheek. "What's the time-?" Hisoka shrugged and moved to sit up, Akari brushed herself off him as pink lighted her cheeks. "Wait-" She quickly looked down the looked back up. "Check the time-" Akari paused. "And PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" She hissed and wrapped the sheets around him as her legs kicked off of the bed.

Hisoka regained his balance at her sudden attack and huffed. "Fine~." Walking over to her phone he check the time, reading aloud. "Seven-thirty~" 'fucking two hour nap???' "Cool." Rolling his eyes Hisoka walked over and leaned down to grab his clothes, Akari's eyes trailing him the whole time, of course not staring down there. When he turned to face her she averted her eyes, focusing instead on her hands.

"I'm done darling~" Akari nodded, her eyes met his golden ones and hers widened. Hisoka's eyes were-nothing she'd seen before-filled with something she couldn't recognize. "Um, Hiso, you good-?" He blinked once. Twice. Then snapped out of it. The gaze she was used to returned and Akari let out a breath of relief. "Yeah, yeah I'm good~" He purred after slipping his shirt over his head, adjusting it. "Oh ok, because for a second there-" "What~?" Hisoka asked narrowing his eyes at her and taking a step towards her. Akari swallowed dry but glared back as she looked up at him.

"Nothing." Stretching her arms over her head she yawned, running her fingers through her hair. Swinging her legs to the side of the bed she winced as she put her feet on the ground. "Holy hell." She hissed, placing her hand on the bed to steady herself. Hisoka was holding back his laughter from across the room. "You ok dear~?" "Shutthefuckup." Akari let out a mumbled growl while she flipped him off.

"Oh that's nice~" He hummed, taking a step forward and offering his hand which she took. "Where're you trying to get to darling? You look like you need help~ Akari slapped his hand away, and after taking a deep breath she took a shaky step forward. 'yess' Her legs threatened to buckle the entire time as she walked to her bathroom but she balanced herself out.

Hisoka trailed behind her the entire time, chuckling softly when she would stumble. "You're really 'nice', you know that?" Akari growled at him, flipping on the light and examined the bruises that were already forming. He hummed and leaned on the wall behind her, watching the way she winced in pain. "I know I am~" "You're insufferable!" "I know that too~" He purred in seeing the way her eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed.

"Darling~?" He asked, tone shifting from playful to serious in seconds. Akari eyed him from the mirror as she brushed her hair back into place. "Yeah?" Hisoka's jaw clenched as he stepped towards her, his front meeting her back as he brushed his hand over her left side. She jerked slightly as he pressed down on her stomach. "What?" He let out a 'tch' and lifted her hoodie, revealing the scar.

Akari's eyes widened and she quickly yanked the shirt back down, shoving him back. "What about it." She demanded, her eyes narrowing as Hisoka's arms wrapped around her waist, holding her still. "I want to know where you got it~" Akari let out an annoyed 'tsk' while she tried elbowing him in the sides, which failed as his grip tightened.

"I was fighting, I got hurt. Simple." Hisoka shook his head as he rested his head in the crook of her neck. "Why are you shaking your head? You weren't there!" "I know." She hissed in annoyance and rolled her eyes, raising her heel to hit his shin.

"It looks like a hand-" Akari froze. "-and I just wanted to say, it looks like it went pretty deep." Swallowing she shook her head, Hisoka's eyes widening slightly. "No. As I already said. It's barley a scratch." She responded back slowly, watching his face in the mirror. Hisoka's face didn't look happy as his arms clinched around her waist once more. "Fine. We don't have to talk about this right now~" "I'm not talking about this again." Akari warned, tilting her head to give him a small glare.

Hisoka hummed, his grip tightening, as if to say, 'you don't have a choice~ you will tell me~' "Hey my waist hurts, get your hands off." Akari fumed, her nails digging into his hands. Chuckling down at her Hisoka shifted forward, spinning Akari around to face him, and then threw her over his shoulder. "What the fuck-!" She hissed as Hisoka carried her back into her bedroom, throwing her down harshly on the bed.

"Fuck off!" She groaned, her body aching from earlier. "No~." His voice was clipped. Akari kicked him hard in the stomach as he crawled onto the bed after her. "Stop moving~" Hisoka growled, slamming a hand down next to her head while he hovered over her. Akari stopped moving at his command, a shiver shooting through her.

Anticipation shot through her as her eyes lock with his predatory ones. Placing her hand on his neck she leaned forward. "Make me."


	25. Ch.25***|who~?

(nsfwish)

"Make me."

Hisoka's eyes widened for a fraction of a second then narrowed. Leaning down he whispered in her ear. "Cute~" Akari's face flushed pink as he licked the shell of her ear, however her grip didn't waver. "Mmmm~ I think I'm going to fuck you again~" He purred while he pressed a quick kiss on her jaw. "No." "No~?" Hisoka chuckled as his finger traced her neck. "I don't think you really get a say~" Her eyes narrowed and winced as he touched the base of her throat. Akari rolled her eyes, bringing her knees up to shove his sides, her grip tightening around his neck.

His eyes burned as he tilted his head, biting down hard on the side of her neck. "ah~OW!" She yelped. One hand grabbing at her wrist, the other pressing down on her waist, right where a bruise was. Akari flinched but Hisoka didn't release his grip. "H-hey. Let go" She huffed letting go of his neck, and in return she thought he would let go of her. He didn't.

Instead, he only dug his teeth deeper, carefully watching her expression from the corner of his eyes. Akari's face contorted in pain, her jaw clenching. "Hisoka." She breathed. He hummed against her skin in response, teeth still penetrating her skin. Taking a shallow breath she placed her free hand on the back of his head, yanking his head away from her. Surprised at the sudden pain, Hisoka pulled away, blood staining his teeth. Clamping her hand to her neck Akari glared at Hisoka, a single tear falling down her face.

"Bastard." She whispered angrily, using his delayed reaction to straddle him, pressing her thumb to the middle of his neck. Her other hand covering her neck. Realization hit him and he let out a low growl, raising his hand to rest on the side of her waist that wasn't bruised. Yet. "Sweetheart~" Hisoka snarled as she started to whisper to herself, his eyes flashing. She stopped. Pink aura attached itself to her neck, slowly squeezing the air out of her.

"Ah, ha-" Removing her hand from his neck and her other from her own she grabbed at her throat. Rolling off of Hisoka she clawed at her throat, glaring at him from her foggy eyes. "I-" 'really bringing back Chrollo vibes' She let out a strangled laugh as she focused on his aura, squinting her eyes. "Na, na na~ None of that." Releasing his bungee gum from her he grabbed her chin, pulling her quickly into a kiss to destroy her focus. 'fuck'

Sliding his tongue inside her mouth, Akari could taste the metallic taste of her blood in his mouth. 'this is sick.' Groaning into her, Hisoka wrapped his arm around her while he rolled onto of her. Her eye twitched as she bit down on his tongue, drawing blood. Hisoka's eyes darkened, anger spiking through his body. "Bitch~." He growled, eyes twitching as he pulled away, licking his lips. "Have anything to say~ Before I absolutely destroy you?" Akari couldn't tell if that meant he would hurt her, or fuck her. "I- uh sorry my bad." Scoffing down at her, Hisoka pinned her left hand above her head, stretching her arm painfully. 

"Hurt me past this, I'll kill you." She warned, wincing but still holding his gaze. "You wouldn't~" "I'll tell Chrollo you were a traitor against the troupe. He won't question that." Hisoka tilted his head, grabbing her other hand and doing the same. "Do go on~ Your threats are meaningless." Her anger spiked in annoyance. Raising her head she bit down on the left side of his neck, hard, just like he did to her. Holding the soft skin in between her teeth she glared up at him. Much to her dismay all Hisoka did was moan quietly, his body shaking slightly. "Ngh~ fuck~" 'wait. don't tell me hes actually enjoying this?!'

Quickly pulling away from his neck, she rested her head on the bed, face turning s pink hue at his moan. "What~? Not going to carry on with your threats?" "N-not when you do that!" She huffed, rolling her wrists under his hands. "Do what. This~?" Lowering himself down to her ear he let out a low moan. "ahh~" Her face flooded red and moved her head to the other side in embarrassment. "How was that~" She didn't respond. "Still going to tell Chrollo~?" He asked, nibbling on her ear. Akari shook her head and he nodded, releasing her wrists.

"Good girl~" Hisoka purred which just added to her embarrassment. 'ok just tell me why this man switches up so damn fast?!' Running his hand under her chin he touched his new mark on her, the even larger bit. "Why?" He shrugged, knowing she was referring to why he had bit her, again. "The other one healed up~ Had to make sure my toy stayed in her place." Akari was tempted to slap him, but stayed silent. 

"I wanna fuck you again~" Akari's eyes widened and if her face could become even redder than before, it did. Hisoka laughed at her bashfulness. "I-i- what about- you know-""They still haven't contacted us yet~" "But, I'm still sore-" Hisoka hummed in annoyance. "I feel like you're just providing excuses~" Swallowing dryly she shook her head. "No- My body actually hurts." "I can make it hurt more~" "I don't want that." Sighing in defeat Hisoka pulled off of her. Of course not before giving her a short kiss.

"Fine~" He walked across the room to the bathroom. "I'm going to fix my hair~ Be a good girl and stay put." Hisoka tilted his head, waiting for her cooperation. Akari nodded quickly, as he closed the door to her room. 'goddamn i hate him.' Touching her bloody neck she flinched but stumbled off the bed, opening her drawers quietly and pulling out a new shirt. One that didn't have blood stains like the one she was wearing. Grabbing a bra and new underwear she changed quickly, praying he wouldn't come out. He didn't.

'good god.' She sighed, slipping on a dark blue shirt and form fitting. It was sleeveless and the strings went crisscrossed around the neck to hold it up. Akari knew that the only thing that would cover up the bruises would be a hoodie but she had been wearing those for awhile now and didn't want to anymore. Fitting a black pleated skirt over it she shrugged and headed to the bathroom. 

"Hey, open the door." Hisoka opened it, eyes raking over her small figure. Akari rolled her eyes. "I thought I-" "Slide over." He narrowed his eyes but ultimately did as she asked. "What's-" "I wanted a change from hoodies." His brow crinkled in surprise. "How do-" "I just know." Her answers were clipped and her eyes cold. Hisoka shrugged, running his hand through hair, his star and teardrop were present on his face. "Sweetheart~ You know makeup won't cover all this up?" He pointed to the bruises and nail marks on her arms, shoulders and neck. "I know. I don't care they can think what they want." Hisoka smirked and he circled his arms around her. "So you don't care if the troupe finds out I fucked you~?" "Oh please, this isn't the first time. They've already seen me, this time is worse though." She debated, grabbing concealer for her neck.

"Already seen you~? In my memory we weren't around them when we fucked last." 'how can he be so open about this??' Akari swallowed at the memory. It had taken her almost a full day to walk again. Hisoka frowned as realization hit him. "It wasn't me you fucked." Pressing her back to his chest, he twirled a strand of her hair between his fingers. "Who'd you fuck~?" Akari groaned, rubbing her face and she ignored his question as she applied the makeup. "Who~" She rolled her eyes. "I don't have to tell you about who I fuck." "-was it someone in the troupe-?" His grip tightened. "Yeah. Why's it matter?" Akari huffed, looking up in the mirror into his cold eyes. "What. It doesn't matter!" 

He grit his teeth, spinning her around and pressing her back against the wall. Hisoka's lip curled into a sneer as he tilted her chin up, his other hand slamming besides her head, pulling her head up as he fisted her hair. "Answer my question." Akari's eyes narrowed but she refused to speak. Wedging his knee between her legs, Hisoka leaned closer, his face deadly close to her neck. Breathing lightly on her neck he whispered into her ear, voice devoid of emotion. "I'll ask again. Who~?" His finger brushed against her neck, knee rubbing against her. "I-i-." She couldn't make out his name and bit her tongue as a groan almost escaped her. "Keep going~" He urged, sucking on the soft skin on her neck under her ear. Akari refused to make a sound and Hisoka sighed- "You're just making this harder for yourself~"-turning her around in a fluid motion, her face facing the wall as Hisoka pressed up behind her. Shifting her hair to the side he ran his hand against the exposed skin on her back, tracing small circle on her wing bone. Placing his mouth on the back of her neck, he licked a strip on the back. "Last chance~" He murmured, placing his hand on her thigh, as his breath tickled the sensitive spot on the back of her neck. "On the count of three~" 'screw him for remembering.' Akari cursed, a bead of sweat fell down her face and she was glad he couldn't see her face. "One~" Akari swallowed. "Two~" 'im dead' "Three~." Hisoka kissed down right on her soft spot, and Akari let out a strained moan. "Chrollo-" She whispered. Hisoka stopped moving, his breath heavy against her neck.

"I see~"


	26. Ch.26***| my toy

nsfwish)(TW: mentions of abuse, torture and blood warning)

"I see~." 

Akari didn't want the see the emotion portrayed on his face. She didn't need to. His tone said everything. Raising his hand Akari flinched, seeing it from the corner of her eye. All he did was press his thumb against her neck making her knees buckle. Hisoka's other arm held her still as he asked another question. "When~?" "I-it was a-along time ago!" She gasped, eyes rolling back. As Hisoka pinched the skin in between his fingers, Akari couldn't help the moan that fell from her mouth as she grabbed onto his arm for support. "Mmmm~ I don't really like that." He hummed to himself and pressed his knee back in between her legs where Akari felt heat growing. "Please Hisoka." She whispered as a tight knot formed inside her stomach. "Please what~?" He asked, knee sliding against her, his mouth tracing lazy circles on the back of her neck. Akari couldn't help her legs from buckling forward, and Hisoka sank to the floor with her, arms still wrapped around her. "Tell me what you want~" His fingers ran up her thigh while his right hand held her throat, tilting her head up for him to peer onto her face. Her head rested against his shoulder as she hesitantly looked up in his lap. When she didn't answer he sighed, and pulled her body downward. "Hu-" Akari's face was pushed down on his left leg as she was now spread out across his lap. Her arms laying loosely at her sides. Slipping one arm under her, he caressed her stomach with one and and the other was placed on the back of her thighs. Bending his head down his breath tickled her skin. "Tell me what you want~" He repeated, a single finger sliding inward. Once again he got no answer he lifted the leg Akari's head was on, and full on bit down on the sensitive spot. "AHG FUCK~ ngh~" She cried out, stuffing her face into his thigh as she brought her hands up to his leg, nails digging into his sweatpants. Hisoka soothed his tongue over the red skin skin, Akari shook in his lap, desperately trying to stifle her moans.

Moving his finger against her clothed core, Hisoka rubbed small circles around her entrance, deliberately not touching her clit. "Mmmm~ I forgot about your sensitive neck last time~ I'll make sure not to forget again~" He purred as he grasped cheek, turning her face to the side to look at him. Hisoka smirked at her red face, red lips, her black hair out of array and a few tears stained on her face. "Such a good girl~ But you haven't answered my question." He watched, stroking her hair and picking a few strands out of her mouth as her flustered face twisted. "What happened to the brat from earlier~?" Hisoka asked the small girl in his lap. Akari's lip quivered as he waited expediently for her response. "I-i don't know-" She whimpered, her body was hot as was her face. Letting out a 'tch' Hisoka pulled her up, turning her body to face him. Her head came up to the middle of his chest as he settled her in between his legs. "Show me your neck~" Hisoka hummed, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at her. "N-no s-stop." 'what the fuck. why isn't my body responding?!' He rolled his golden eyes down at her, tugging her hair to the side while his fingers pressed down on her neck. Akari's lip bled as she held it in her teeth, eyes shutting close. "Answer my question~" 'which question?! hes already asked me more than two!' "Tell me what you want~" 'oh. that question.' And as he asked it Akari contemplated the things she could say.

Option one, say nothing, and Hisoka just gets angrier. Option two, tell him to fuck off. Option three, try to focus on her nen to get him to leave her. Akari highly doubted that would be possible. Option four, fuck him.

Akari was brought back from her thinking with another touch to her neck. 'I hate him, fuck him!' "Fuck you." She hissed back the groan threatening to spill out as she went with option two . Her eyes widened as she peered up at him, realizing what he thought she said. "Oh~?" Cocking an eyebrow he smirked. "Fuck me~?" "Wait no, no, no. I meant fuck you as in I hate you!" Akari rushed to explain as Hisoka's smirk got darker, his eyes narrowing. "mhm~ I'm sure~" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion but then she shrieked as his nails sunk into her neck. Crying out in both pain and pleasure, Akari's body collapsed into Hisoka's chest. Mentally, Akari was screaming at herself. She'd never been this vulnerable with anyone. Well anyone except- she couldn't bring herself to say his name.

"Forget about me fucking you, I'll get to that later. Tell me-" 'please don't ask the same question again-' "-about your stomach." Akari sighed, glued to his chest as he lifted her up and exiting the bathroom. "Tell me why you flinched in the shower." Her breath hitched as he continued to make demands, heading over to her bed. "I already-" "You're lying~" Hisoka hummed, placing her body down as he straddled her waist.

"Hey-!" Akari hissed as he flipped her onto her stomach, straddling her thighs. One of his hands pressed down on her back, keeping her pinned under him the other was tangled into her hair. "Answer my questions-correctly this time- and I'll let you go~" "And if I don't?" Akari asked bitterly, wincing as his grip tightened on her hair. "You will~" She scoffed her eyes tearing up. "And why's that?" "I'll make you~" Akari's eye twitched, knowing his face was most likely adorned with a smirk. "I'd like to see you try." She growled, slowly moving her arms to grab at his hand in her hair. His tongue clicked in annoyance and he yanked her hair up causing Akari to hiss. "Bitch!" "It's not that hard to just tell me~ It'll spare you~" "Spare me? Just shut up and-" She stopped, wincing as the the hand on her back traveled to her left side, his hand gripping it tightly. "I'm not going to tell you- I already did!" She growled at the pressure of Hisoka's hips sinking into her own. "Now you're lying again~" He hummed. "I'll just keep~" Hisoka leaned his head down, fingers in her hair tightening. "You're sick." She spat, shutting her eyes closed as his fist clenched. He chuckled dryly down at her. "I know dear~ I know. Now why don't you tell me~" 

Akari shifted uncomfortably under him, feeling the unmistakable press of a hard cock on her ass as he leaned over her. He wasn't even trying to cover up the fact having her under him was making him hot. "No." "I swear you're just making this harder for you~" He hummed, digging his nails on her scalp. "Why do you want to know so much?!" He stilled for a second before lowering his head to whisper in her ear. "Because~ You're my toy, I don't appreciate others marking you~" Akari scoffed, her eye twitching at his closeness to her. "Just because I've know you for so many years doesn't mean you have a claim over me!" She growled as his hand on her hair moved to hold her wriggling wrist still. "I do though~" Hisoka frowned his other hand raising to pin down her other wrist. "Really? Because I don't see "Hisoka's property" on me." Akari snarled, arching her back to buck him off. Hisoka groaned at the shift and she stilled. "Mmmm~ If you want me to put that on you I can~" Her eyes widened in shock. "No! Absolutly not!" Akari felt Hisoka shrug. "Well then can you- GET OFF ME!" She hissed as his lips kissed the side of her neck. "Aw but I quite like this~" "What, you ontop of me? Or the fact that I can't move?" She spat and Hisoka chuckled. "Both~" Akari opened her mouth then closed it, a blush quickly forming on her cheeks but she was way to angry to let him have his way. 

"I don't care if you like both. Get off." She tried again, bucking her hips up again, trying and failing to shake his body off hers. "Careful~" He groaned quietly in her ear, his own hips bringing her back down on the bed, the pressure was undeniable. 'hes fucking hard, sicko.' "mmm~ You under me~ so nice~" Hisoka purred into her ear, rocking his his hips on to her. Once more her face flushed red but she kept her head and grit her teeth together. "If we're done here, could you like. I don't know. Move?" "But what would be the point, this is much more fun~" "What's the point of this exactly?" "Oh yeah, tell me-" "Already told you." She grumbled and Hisoka frowned against her skin. 

"But I know you're lying though~" He pouted and she sighed. "It wasn't entirely a lie." Akari pointed out. "I know~ But it's not the full truth." She nodded slightly. Hisoka sighed quietly, his breath tickling her ear. "Fine. Tell me who did it then I'll let you go~" Her eyes widened and she bit her lip. "Uh- I-" "What~? It's either you tell me how you got it, which I don't think you want to. Or just give me the name of the person." She swallowed dryly. "And if I refuse-?" Hisoka shrugged, giving Akari shivers as he licked the shell of her ear. "I'll keep you lying here, pinned under me. Screw Chrollo or the others orders. I won't hesitate to keep you here~" "Even if you get bored-?" "-Even if I get bored~" "Then I guess I really have no choice." Hisoka smirked into her neck, skimming his tongue over the back of her neck making Akari squeak. 

"So which option. A, tell me how. Or B, tell me who." "Uh definitely A." She felt him Hisoka frown slightly. "I thought you were going to tell me who~?" "Uh no. Most definitely A." She laughed nervously. "You're lucky I'm only making you answer once~" "Haha yeah-" Akari swallowed "So um-" Hisoka pressed a quick kiss on the back of her neck, prompting her to continue. She sucked in the moan and calmed her breathing.Closing her eyes she focused, using a commanding tone she let him in using her nen.

"Let him see my memories. Not who did it, but let him feel the pain. Hurt." 

*flashback*

She looked up through blurred eyes, couldn't bear to look down. The pain coursed through her body as it was torn apart. Sliced in half like her body was butter to him. "Absolutly pathetic." He hissed above her, grabbing her neck as blood poured from her lower half. Akari couldn't feel her legs. Of course they had been cut off her her. The gouge in her side detached the upper part of her body from her lower. Her vision turned dark. Surly she was going to die, right? There was no possible way she could get out of this. With his hand wrapped around her neck, chains pinning her arms down, and of course her lower body cut clean off of her, Akari was positive this was it. He made an annoyed 'tch' sound, backing away from her in the dimly lit room. The cement floor of the room was dirty. Her blood pooled around her and splattered all over the room. "I-i" Her voice was cut short by another coughing fit of blood. "I can't exactly have you dying now, can I?" He purred from above her, reaching his hand down to touch the torn muscle and bloodied skin. "Disgusting. Purely disgusting." His eyes flared indigo and his fist clenched. His aura coated around her opened wound and detatched lower body. The pain was so distinct Akari wanted to scream, however she knew if she did he wouldn't bother to save her this time. 'try, try to bare it.' And she did, letting the tears flow silently down her face as her face contorted in pain. His nen circled around her in an armor of indigo, moving both parts of her body together. Her tongue bled as she bit down on it as the uncomfortable feeling of her muscled, tendons and skin re-connecting together. Once he was done he had grabbed her chin, forcing her eyes to open. "Good girl. You handled this so well." He pulled back, eyes turning cold while his hand striked across her face. It made her sick. And to think she loved him. "I'll be back later." His voice turned sickly sweet as he backed away from her.

Later***

"Honey I'm back!" He called out, approaching the blood soaked girl. She hadn't even tried to move, let alone escape. "Here, let me help." His eyes turned soft as he circled his arms around her, making her whimper. "Let's go to my room, how does that sound?" Akari merly nodded. "So sweet." He sighed happily, releasing her from the chains pinning her to the ground as he picked her up. Gently lifting her from the ground he gave her a small peck on her nose while bringing her to his lavish room. Setting her softly on his plush bed, he brought the heavy blue covers over her body, feeling her forehead. "Hmmm, you are a little hot. I'll go get you some water and grapes, I know you love them." Akari gave him a small smile and he stroked her cheek pinching it suddenly. "Have you learned your lesson-?" She nodded and he once again grinned. "Great! Let me go get those for you, then we can sleep!" Her body couldn't move but she smiled back up him in acception as he left the room and she closed her eyes.

*end of flashback*

Hisoka released her wrists, turning her body to face him as her eyes opened. His eyes were wet and a tear fell down his face. 'hisoka, crying-?' "I want to kill him. Please let me~" He begged, clasping his hands over hers in a pleading manner. Akari gulped as she met his soft golden eyes. "Please, please, please!" "Hiso." She whispered, hugging him tightly. Right as her head got fuzzy. 'fuck.'

A/n

2.4k words

Who do you think the person is from Akari's memory?


	27. Ch.27| "promise me"

( TW: abuse, self harm mention, manipulative/controlling behavior, toxic relationship, blood)

Akari tried to focus. She really did. But the overwhelming fogginess in her head made it unbearable to even open her eyes correctly. She could heard Hisoka's worried tone as she drifted off, his arms shaking her shoulders while trying to get her to open her eyes, to respond to him at all.

She knew it was so use. After all, she would be out of her daze in a minute. It only took a couple minutes for her to re-cooperate. She should have seen this coming.

'you idiot! you know what happens when you use nen to show someone parts of memories!'

Her mind screamed but she didn't care. He had asked to see, after all, and she'd let him. This would just be the minor drawback she would have to deal with. 'give me a solid two minutes. i'll be out of this by then' Akari tried to convince herself. Truth be told she never knew specifically how long she was out for, but she guessed around thirty seconds at the least, five at the most. 

So here she was, her mind blank, eyes seeing absolutely nothing. Even her hearing had started to deteriorate. Hisoka's calming words had started to fade around her. She let her body go limp, knowing what was coming next.

Silently it came at first, flashes of color, faces swirling around her in the abyss of her own mind. She knew it was her mind and nen punishing her for showing people. Whisper wasn't supposed to work that way. 'give a command and it'll happen, just be sure to focus.' Well she had done that. 'anything, any command, wish, desire.' She had given a command. 'anything except memories, no letting people inside your mind, or they'll die.' The last part hand't been true to date. For the last person she showed didn't die, but was still rather alive. Chrollo. Hisoka was also alive, so the last part couldn't be true.

But then again, her mind began to slip again. Just as she felt she had successfully managed to wake herself up, darkness came crashing over her. 

'alrighty then, what memories am i going to be punished with this time?'

Last time it had been when her mother had died. 

She had cried. 

Begging for the memories to cease so she could escape from the pain.

It didn't.

Akari prayed this time was different. 

Allowing her mind to select a memory, a rang of flashes from her life swirled infront of her eyes. Yes her physical eyes were shut, so she couldn't see, hear or feel Hisoka. However her brain was making her physical body groggy while her mental eyes were wide open. 'a trade off' The visions were spinning before her, kind of like a wheel of fortune, except with memories. It had been spinning, spinning, spinning, until it finally slowed to a stop. A blinding light flashed in her mind, she couldn't even see the memory her brain had picked for her this time. 'nice.' she sneered, allowing for the memory to overtake her, praying for it to be a nice, peaceful one. And that it ended quickly so she could get back to the man who was worrying over her. She was out of luck-

*FlashBack*

"Stupid fucking whore!" He growled over her, raking his nails across her face as he slapped her. "Slut!" Her face was stained with tears and-of course-her own blood. She was sure his nails were caked with it by now, either dried blood or still wet, but he didn't stop. "H-hey, pl-please-" She begged, backing away from him. Another strike to her face. The room around them was her own, however he didn't seem to care that he was spilling blood in a room that wasn't the basement. "When are you ever going to learn your lesson!?" His eyes were a crazed indigo as he cocked his head towards her. "I'm waiting~" He hummed, kneeling down to twirl her dampened hair between his fingers. "I-i learned me lesson!" She answered him, trying so hard to stop the waver in her voice from fear. "Did you now-? Good girl." His voice turned sickly sweet as he grabbed her cheeks, dragging his tongue to taste her salty tears. Swallowing dryly she held back all the things she wanted to say, along with her stutter and spoke. "Do you think-" She paused, reading his expression lighted. Despite the fact that both of them were not only covered in her blood, but that her neck had a gash in it, making it hard not to scream, cry or yell. "Yes? Continue please." He asked, stroking his thumb up and down her jawline. "Could I, spend some time with you-?" Quickly she rose her hands up, palms facing him in defense. "I'm aware y-you're busy. But I j-just wanted to know if y-you wanted to take a walk w-with me-?" His expression stayed light as he nodded his head, shrugging. "Why not? How about right now." He rose, holding his hand out for her to take hand. She accepted and he rose his other hand, cupping her neck. She held back her scream but let him do this work to fix her while she shut her eyes closed. After a moment he moved his hand away. Yes the pain was still present, but it had subdued as to just a minor injury. "What about-" She slowly pointed to her burning cheek, bloodied clothes and her cut filled body. He shrugged again as he took her hand, leading her out of her room. She couldn't help but follow. He was just too damn intimidating. She knew a relationship wasn't supposed to work like this. But she loved him. "Here, here, here." He hurriedly stopped moving, as he lifted her up. "Wha-" "Shhhh, you're bleeding out so much. I just wanna take care of you!" He cooed, changing courses and carrying her to his room instead. "Let me get you something else to wear." He said, plopping her down on his plush bed, shutting the door behind him. While he rummage through his closet, she stripped, blankly staring ahead of her as she did so. It wasn't like this was the first time hes seen her naked before, he most certainly had. After all, he was her beloved. "Here we go!" He smiled, bringing her one of his hoodies, a salmon pink one and she quietly thanked him. "Screw the walk, how would you like a bath?" He asked, though she already knew he had made up his mind. "Sure, thank you." She whispered, smiling up at him. He grinned down at her and headed to his bathroom. "Let me get this started for you, then I'll come get you!" He called from his bathroom. She looked around his lavish room. 

Surly if she were to escape now he wouldn't be able to catch her?? No, stop thinking that way. We love him. He loves us. We're just difficult to live with! She told herself. Yes that's right. We need him. We love him. And he loves us. 

"Dear! I'm coming to get you!" She giggled to herself quietly as he entered the room, a smile gracing his handsome face. His eyes raked up and down her body as he raised her arms for her to pick her up, which he did. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he carried her to his bathroom. The marble tiles on the ground, the gold decor of leaves. He had gifted her gold butterflies that covered parts of the walls. "Such a good girl~" He purred, placing her in the tub filled with bubbles. "A bubble bath-?" She asked, her throat was dry but she talked anyway. "Mhm why not. You likes those, right?" It almost sounded like he was trying to please you. That couldn't be farther from the truth. He gently stroked her cheek, running his nails from her jawline to her collarbone. A voice was heard, seeming to come from outside of the room. "Akari?!" 'sounds like H-' "Shh~ Don't pay any attention to it. You're here, right now, with me. He doesn't matter." The male before her cooed while rolling up his sleeves, grabbing the soap bar and rubbing it between his fingers. She noticed he had already removed her blood from his hands. "Here we go." He hummed, motioning for her arm-which she gave him-and calmly rubbing the soap on her mangled arms. When she let our a whimper he stopped, she froze. "Honey, I'll give you some pain killers when we're done, hmmm?" She nodded and he continued. Asking for her other arm he did the same, massaging it gently, all the while careful not to further damage her skin. "Your backs, next, could you turn for me-?" He asked hesitantly yet she did as he asked. "You're not talking, have I upset you somehow?" His voice didn't change from the caring one he was using. "N-no. I'm just...just tired." "That's understandable love. Most people wouldn't survive that." 'i know.' "You could take a...a nap! Once we're done!" She nodded. "Use your words, love." It wasn't a demand, she knew, but to her it felt like it was. "Ah, y-yes please, a n-nap sounds nice. Would-would you be joining me-?" He chuckled softly, now he was scrubbing the blood out of her hair. "Would you like me to-?" "P-please. That would be nice." He nodded. "You can face me again." He blew down on her neck lightly as she tried her best to keep the water in the bath as she turned. "Awe, you look exhausted. Don't worry! I'll let you take a long nap before we get started again!" He tilted his head, fingers tracing her neck as her eyes widened. "S-start again-?!" Voice becoming panicked, she clenched her fists. "Why of course! My dear, you don't think that was enough-?" A tear slipped down her cheek. He hated seeing her cry. She knew it would just make him angry so she sniffled quietly. "I-i thought it was e-enough. Perhaps I w-was wrong." He made a small 'tsk'. He was pitying her. She hated it. "Please. Please can we be done?" She whispers and he shook his head, a sad look falling across his face. "I don't think you've learned your lesson." "I have! I have!" She begged, the water around her seemed cold compared to burning body. "Don't raise your voice at me." That was a warning. "I just want to make sure you've really learned your lesson, you know?" "But I have." She whispered, the hopeful expression from before falling. "I'm sorry." She tried to mask her shock. He never apologized. Not to her. Never. 

"I-I'm not trying to be d-disrespectful." She whimpered as he stopped moving, staring her dead in the face. "Yes?" "B-but I did learn my lesson. I won't go out without you again. It won't happen again." She pleaded, holding herself from flinching as his nails trailed down her face. "So you're positive you'll be good-?" She nodded then remember to speak. "Yes." She answered, short, and not stuttered. He tilted his head, thinking for a moment, then nodded. "Alright. Once we finish your bath, we can go nap. No more for today." "N-no more-?" He nodded. "No more." Then she smiled, it was still hesitant, but she thanked him. "Just promise me- you'll behave." "I promise." She whispered, leaning into his touch. "You're such a good girl." He smiled again, and once more started to wash her body. Once he had finished he grabbed a fluffy baby pink towel, lifting her out of the tub and drying her off. He dried her hair, then moved down to her body. "Stay still." She obeyed even though it stung as he rubbed it against her skin. "Sorry." He said quietly again, hearing her small whimpers. She was once again stunned at his apology. "It's fine." She responded, and he smiled down at her. Nodding he finished drying off her, throwing the dirty towel into the laundry basket and picked her up. Once again, she didn't care that she was naked, he had already memorized her entire body. "There." He placed her on his bed, motioning for her to stay put. "I'll go get you some water and pain killers, hows that sound?" She nodded, slipping under his puffy covers, basking in the heat it provided. Wiping the tears off her face with the back of head, she rested in the middle of his bed. Her neck had stopped bleeding, only dried blood remained. The marks on her arms were still present, but they were bearable for the moment. She grit her teeth as he looked down at her wrists, which were marred with large white lines. Both wrists. She was lucky that scars faded on her fast. He had seen them before, on one wrist and warned her not to do it again. He said only he could leave marks on her skin. Then a month later the other wrist was scarred. He had gotten angry, slapping her and making her promise she wouldn't do it again. Promises were sacred between them. Well at least to her knowledge, both sides kept their promises. She hadn't broken one. Not yet.

"I'm back honey!" His warm voice resonated around the room. Her eyes opened to see him carrying a glass in one hand and a bottle in the other. "I could've helped." She murmured but he shook his head. "No love, I want you to rest now. You promised me you'd be a good girl." He reminded her as he plopped down on the bed. Forcing herself to sit up, she still had the sheets wrapped around her shoulders. "You cold?" "Yeah." "Awe." He chuckled, opening the bottle that she assumed were pain killers. "Open~" He motioned, tapping her jaw lightly with his finger. She obeyed and he popped one into her mouth. "I know medicine works very well for you, so just ask me later if this isn't enough." He replied, handing her the water to down the pill, which she did with ease. "Thank you." She said softly, giving him a quick peck on his cheek then slipping back under the blankets. He chuckled again, sliding in besides her, holding her in his arms. "So small, so cute, so perfect~" He whispered by her ear, and a blush quickly formed on her face. How long had it been sense he had called her those words-? She didn't know. "T-thank you-" He pressed a peck on her nose, sighing softly as his eyes closed. "I love you." Her eyes shot open and it took her a second to respond as a frown formed on his face. "I-i love you. I love you too." She said back closing her own eyes, relaxing into his chest. He smiled into her neck as he stuffed it in the crook of her neck. "Rest well love~"

"AKARI?!" 

'fuck where am i-?' She blinked her eyes opened, expecting to be in his room but then she blinked again. "H-hisoka." Akari breathed, Hisoka was swaying in her vision above her. "You're finally awake! What happened?!" He cried out, wrapping his arms tightly around her body. "I- I'm sorry for worrying you." She whispered into his shoulder. "Don't be~ Just tell me where you were!" He pulled his head away from her shoulder, staring down at her. "I-it's just a d-draw back that I have to g-go through. Hisoka frowned. "Why are you stuttering~?" Her eyes widened then she let out a small smile. "I'm fine, Hiso. Give me a minute then I'll be good." She promised, sliding out from Hisoka to clear her head. 

"We're you stuck? In your mind I mean~" Akari nodded, running a hand through her hair. "You picked up on that fast!" She let out a quiet laugh. "God it's my fault~!" He realized, rubbing his face with his hand. "N-no it wasn't." She was quick to remove the blame off himself. "No. It was. Am I the reason you're stuttering right now~?" Akari was silent. Hisoka placed his head in his hands, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know~ Why would you do that if it had consequences?!" She shrugged. "What happened?" Akari stilled, hand instantly going to her throat. Hisoka looked closely, but didn't see anything. "Your throat~?" "ah, its nothing, don't worry about it." She reassured, smiling at him. "What happened~?" He asked again, scooting towards her on the bed. "I just had a glimpse from the past, nothing more." Akari tried again to convince him it was nothing.

"I'll get you some water-?" She nodded, even though it started to bring her vision back. "Want me to get you some advil?" Hisoka asked as he got off the bed and Akari shook her head. "oh~" This was bringing back too many memories. A bed. Water glass. Medicine. It wasn't identical, but it still bothered her.

Once Hisoka returned he sat next to her as she drank the water. "Could-" 

Her phone rang. 

Once. 

Twice.

Neither one moved.

It stopped.

The it rang.

Hisoka got to it first.

"Hello~? Yes this is I~" His eyes darkened. "We'll be there shortly." Hisoka hung up.

"We're needed, I'll explain on the way~" 

He held his hand out for to take.

She took it.


	28. Ch.28| requiem and command

"Wait where are we going-?" Akari asked as Hisoka grabbed her hand, leaning her to the door. "I know you've just come back from a bad experience, but we just got orders~" "I thought you didn't care about orders." She teased but followed him out of Heavens arena. The sky was dark around them and the clouds covered up the light of the stars. "Ok what's the orders-?" 

Hisoka sighed, looking around them on the streets. "We're to head to Cemetery Building. Chrollo's there now~" Akari frowned and looked around them. "Ah, that's the really big building, right?" Hisoka shrugged while taking a faster pace, interlacing Akari's fingers with his own to pull her along with him. "We're supposed to take out anyone surrounding the Cemetery Building, police, or any person in the mafia~" "It doesn't matter who?" Hisoka shrugged again, winding them around another street corner. "That's what Chrollo said~"

"Oh damn." Akari whistled, looking at all the police cars surrounding the streets as she looked up to see the bright lights flooding out from the windows. "Yeah that's definitely the right building!" "Chrollo has an order about the attack~" "Yeah?" "He- he wants us to make a big show, of our attack~" Akari's eyebrows furrowed. "Wh-" "I have no clue why~ To be fair, I don't really care~" She yawned and stopped, looking around the area. "There seems to be like a lot of police cars. Do we know if Chrollo's already inside the building?" "I'm assuming he is, hence the massacre he wants us to preform outside of the building~" Akari nodded and tilted her head up, turning in confusion as Hisoka stopped in his tracks. "You're not coming with me-?" He shook his head, his cards appearing before her as he shuffled them. Akari felt a twinge in her chest when she realized they were the golden cards she'd gifted him. 

"No~ I'm just going to watch~" "So you're basically telling me you're not going to participate." Hisoka rolled his eyes as he reached down, lifting her chin. "Yes~ That's exactly what I'm telling you~ I'll be on top of a building, watching you, of course~" He winked at her before kissing her lips. She smiled, throwing her arms around his neck as she stepped on her tiptoes to reach him. "mmm~" He moaned into their kiss as his arms snaked around her waist. "I hope you know~" He groaned, taking a breath. "Once you're finished I'm going to ask what happened~" He reminded her before placing his lips claimed her once again. She had no idea why he was like this but she wasn't complaining. Akari hummed in affirmation in their kiss. His tongue trailed the roof of her mouth before he pulled away again, grinning down at her. "Alright just making sure~" He purred, pressing a quick kiss on the top of her head while she stuffed her face into his chest. 

Rubbing her back he lowered his voice once more. "They'll definitely see my marks on you~ Hell the mafia will too, before you kill them~!" He hummed, tracing the side of her neck with two fingers. "I don't give a shit anymore about you fucking Chrollo~" Hisoka added, his eyes watching her own widened. "After all, you're mine now~" He purred as his two fingers stroked the back of her neck, right where he knew she was weak. Akari's legs shook but she clenched her jaw shut. Her face flooded red at his words, it was hard to ignore what he had said. "Other than that~" He pulled away, wiggling his fingers at her to motion goodbye. "Have fun~" And with that he disappeared behind a crowd of people. 

Akari rolled her and cracked the knuckles on her hand. "Fuck no!" She hissed, shaking them out as four knuckles cracked at the same time. Letting out a small sigh at the missing presence of Hisoka, she walked straight into the street, right where the police and mafia were. Noticing that there didn't seem to be any commotion around the outside of the building, Akari pulled her phone out, reading the text sent my Shalnark.

"Cemetery Building, head there now. Boss's already there and says to make a show of the attack."

"I'll just wait then." She decided, moving out of the mafia's vision as she waited calmly for one of the other troupe members to start. 

'I see you~'

Akari checked her phone with a glance, her eyes rolling when she realized it was just a text from Hisoka. She didn't bother to respond. Tapping her foot against the ground, her bright eyes never stopped her gaze as it maneuvered around. Looking at the peoples faces, not bothering to memorize them. 'they'll all be dead soon' She hummed, yawning softly. That's when she got a new text.

'go'

Immediately commotion was heard on the other side of the building. 'guess that's my cue!' Humming again, she stepped out and into the street, facing the mafia. Their faces were perplexed at her boldness and intrusion.

"Hey, excuse me!" 

"Sweetheart you can't step on this rode!"

"We'll need you to leave!" 

Three voices called out to her as she stopped dead in her tracks. Her fingers twitched at her sides. '-sweetheart-?' She cleared her head, putting on a surprised face. Her legs still hurt from earlier, but Akari managed to stand straight.

"Oh dear." She rubbed her hands together. "I'm not allowed to be here-?" She asked, looking up through her lashes as the three men approached her. "No, you can't be here." The one who spoke first said, scratching the back of his neck. This hair was silverish white, a really pretty shade, if you asked Akari. 'too bad' "Oh, then I'll just-" She turned, waving at them before taking a couple steps the way she came. "I have one thing to add." Akari purred as she swiveled around again, pulling the slivered haired boy closer. "Y-yes?" He stuttered, his aqua marine eyes widening in shook before softening. Akari smiled up at him, her finger tracing his jaw.

She should've started killing by now.

She knew.

She was just having to much damn fun.

"Could I get your number~" She chuckled at his flustered state. "You're hella cute. I'd love to go out with you." Akari kissed his jawline. She felt a text shoot up from the phone in her hand. She didn't care. "My names Caleb, what about you?" "I'm Akari~" She smiled, pulling away. Another text vibrated against the palm of her hand. Still she didn't answer.

"Hey!" The rude voice of number 2 spoke out. "Fucking slut! Go fucking di-" 

He didn't get to finish his sentence.

Akari whispered a desire under her breath, closing her eyes.

"Requiem for a lost member. The police, mafia and chain user will pay. All of those present here, will die." 

And with that she re-opened her eyes. Her usual brown was gone, replaced with teal. The full fucking eye. Iris, the white part of her eye, all was now all a bright teal. She turned, facing the other two that had yet to die. Mafia number two was dead. Number 1/Caleb and Number 3 were left shaking. The police around them, frozen... 'i'm taking way to long on this! fuck.' she narrowed her eyes at them, her voice whispering the command again.

"Requiem for a lost member. The police, mafia and chain user will pay. All of those present here, will die." 

Facing the other spectators, she let her nen work as her desire and command affected the people around her. Of course she couldn't keep this act up all night, or the drawbacks would start again. Not just horrible memories popping up, but mind and body fatigue. Once it hahd been so bad, Akari hand't been able to move for two weeks. Yeah, she definitely didn't want to overexert herself. 'take it easy' she reminded herself as her whisper became louder. Louder and louder. Until she was singing. Obviously it wasn't like actually singing, the words of her desire were lost under Whisper, she was just humming a tune she had made to go with this specific demand. 

Akari made her humming harsh at the start, getting softer at the last note then continuing the pattern. Everyone she saw and focused around came crashing to their knees. Pictures of them swam in her head, allowing her to get her targets. The people around her were screaming. 'i wonder how Whisper had decided to kill them' See Akari couldn't choose how people died of Whisper. All the control she had over it was she could choose the course of the song/tune and go off of there. She only needed to see the peoples faces if she was killing a mass, which she was. 

Her eyes were open, yet closed. They were the widest it could get, but Akari's eyes were filled with a hazy film so she couldn't see anyone around her. Yet she could hear people dying around her. She added one last request.

"Requiem for a lost member. The police, mafia and chain user will pay. All of those present here, will die."

"Anyone trying to escape shall receive a heart attack and instantly die."

Yes she knew a heart attack was pretty generic but in the moment, she couldn't think of anything better. Another string of screams followed her new command. Akari didn't flinch. The pain inflicted by Whisper came from her own feelings. So when her eyes opened she did flinch then. The people around her had their torsos ripped in half as well as having their necks slit. 'fuck came right from my memories, didn't it' Swallowing dryly she blinked out the teal haze out of her eyes. She walked around the dead corpses, tilting her head down when she saw the mangled body of Caleb. His body ripped in half, blue eyes filmed over with death. He looked young, and had great potential for a good future. 'and i ruined that.' Akari bit her lip. This was no time for sentiments. 

It was clear that Whisper didn't fuck up. Everyone on he streets around her was dead. 

And then.

"Look! There! She's the one who-"

'guess i gotta start it up again.'

Akari felt the small headache coming on but she continued to hum. A dozen or so more people poured into the street and hid behind cars. 'oh shit they have guns. fuck i gotta change it up' she groaned internally as she added more, focusing on herself as well as the attackers. 'my heads going to explode after this.'

"Requiem for a lost member. The police, mafia and chain user will pay. All of those present here, will die."

"Anyone trying to escape shall receive a heart attack and instantly die."

She removed the first two after they worked, starting a new tune, though it was similar. 

"A thin armor of nen or any strong metal around my body. However, I'll still be able to kill them, using Whisper or not."

So basically she made herself invincible to them. But of course she couldn't be fully invincible to them, that would make her like the ultimate nen user or something. So back again to her drawbacks. If they have nen, they could touch her but she doubted they had it or if they used a heavy amount of force, she could be knocked down or killed because the armor is thin. 'alright' After setting up her command, she turned to the oncoming storm of people. Some of them were running in the opposite direction. 'must be the other troupe members'

Right before Hisoka dragged her out of Heavens Arena, she grabbed a knife after she heard there was an order. Taking out the knife she ran at the mafia, well the ones that carried bats or their own knifes, trying her best dodge the bullets. 

"Die!" A middle age man screamed going to stab her stomach as she was distracted by one of the guns men. "fuck!" Akari cursed as the long knife embedded itself into her. Growling she rammed her elbow into his face while kicking another man with a knife in his face. "fuck off!" Akari snarled, raising her arm to shield her face from the bullets pouring at her from all directions. 

One managed to break through her nen barrier. 

Then another.

And another.

'i should be able to get out of this!'

Akari's eyes were wide in disbelief as one crashed into her stomach. Imagine the pain. Bullets combined with already bruised skin. Not a good combination. 'this isn't going good!' Gritting her teeth, her eyes narrowed, letting out one last command. 'i-i can only do one more-'

"Requiem for a lost member. The police, mafia and chain user will pay. All of those present here, will die." "Anyone trying to escape shall receive a heart attack and instantly die." "A thin armor of nen or any strong metal around my body. However, I'll still be able to kill them, using Whisper or not."

~

"Do whatever it takes, they're too many for just me alone to fend off."

Releasing her command, a flow of nen energy erupted from her vocals as she opened her mouth, a corrupted noise flared up from her throat as her here eyes once again. Akari's body shook as she slowly collapsed onto the road. Clearing away the haze again, she smirked as her head titled to the side. The people around her had died. No more were coming her way. She felt like she won, but the prominent headache that filled her head made her wince. 

'did i go too far-? no- i couldn't possibly have! am i getting... weaker-? no.' Growling, Akari pushed herself upward to stand. 'no. i'm fine. i-' Her legs failed her as she rose, bringing her back down to her knees. 'fuck' Her stomach burned as well as most of her body. 'how am i weakening?! this-this isn't possible! i may have not used my nen in a while, but i can't be THAT fucking weak!' Her mind screamed as a wave of nausea hit her. 

This time when her vision got blurry, she knew it wasn't because of Whisper. "N-no." Her eyebrows furrowed as her throat became horse. Collapsing onto her side, she was internally screaming at the fact that her body was refusing to cooperate with her. 'get up, get up, get up-!' However all her body did was stay frozen on the ground while her head pounded and a glazy haze took over her vision. 

'damn it! if i pass out here no one will find me!' 

Struggling to re-open her eyes, Akari heard footsteps approach her. Her body tensed as they stopped right in front of her. The person said something, something Akari could no longer decipher as every part of her body shut down.

'im screwed.'


	29. Ch.29| jealous

Akari blinked the tears out of her eyes. 'have i been crying-?' Taking a deep breathing she shook her head, earning someone to let out a chuckle from across the room. "Finally you're awake." The voice hissed, she inwardly cringed as she heard footsteps approach her. Frantically she cleared her eyes, shaking her head. "Ow." Akari whispered, raising a hand to touch her bruised head. "Took you long enough." Snarled the figure that she couldn't decipher.

"Look, I don't know who yo-" "Yes do do." The voice spat. 'my god that persons angry.' "Why can't I-" "See-?" The figure cut her off once again and she nodded. "Give it a second. You really took a number on yourself, Akari~" 

'wait.'

"D-do I know you-?" The person let out an annoyed 'tch' as the footsteps stopped at her bed. "I must say I'm surprised and disappointed you haven't figured out who I am yet. Usually you know automatically." The voice was cold, harsh even and Akari gave herself a few calming breaths. She knew she was lying on her back, and what she was lying on was soft. But other than that, there was darkness filling her vision, and her hearing was fuzzy. Even as her hearing was fucked up she could tell one thing: the person was male.

"Here." A finger was placed on her cheek, tracing her jaw as he placed his mouth next to her ear. Akari shivered. Her chin was forcefully grabbed and her head tilted while she made a squeal in protest. "Now who do you think I am~?" 

The voice.

The touch.

His touch.

Mesmerizing. 

"Hisoka." Akari breathed, throat tightening as his fingers clenched around her throat. "Give yourself a moment Akari~" Hisoka growled and she could almost feel the malice radiating from his eyes. "W-why're you so angry-?" She stuttered as her vision began to resurface, grasping at the single hand at her throat. "Oh I don't know~" Hisoka hissed glaring down at her as she finally was able to see him. Her head pounded. 

"I-I don't know?" She responded weakly. 'weakly?! get a hold of yourself!' "I don't know." Akari ground out and glared back up at him. Hisoka rolled his eyes, sliding his body over hers, holding himself over her by his elbows. "Where am I?" She asked, not bothering to push him off her while she was still adjusting. "We're at the base~" Her eyes widened. "Did we-" "-Get the merchandise? Yes." She scowled up at him, her right hand squeezed into a fist as his hand continued to crush her throat. 

"Then w-why are you punishing me!" Akari cried out, her eyes burning as his knee slid in between her thighs. "My dear~" Hisoka paused, a sneer falling across his face. "I'm so confused Hiso! Just tell me god damn." Her eyebrows furrowed is confusion as his eyes narrowed. "Who-Who was the boy you were talking to~?" Akari squinted up at him. "What boy?" Hisoka's jaw clenched and his eye twitched. "Well? What boy." 

Hisoka released her throat, his hand now placed on her waist. "The one with silver hair." Her eyes widened in disbelief. "You mean the one I killed? His name was Caleb. Why?" Hisoka didn't say anything just dropped his head next to her shoulder while his breath tickled the side of her neck. Her breath hitched. "W-well-?" 

"I don't like the way you touched him~"

He pressed his nose against her ear while his grip tightened on her waist. 

"W-what."

Hisoka rolled his eyes, licking the shell of her ear. Akari involuntarily shivered. 

"You hear what I said~ I don't like the way you touched him." 

He repeated while pecking kisses along her jaw. She couldn't- Didn't want to see his face. "Uh-my bad-?" Hisoka stopped moving. 'wrong thing to say.' 

"Yes~" 

Hisoka purred whilst moving back over her. "It is your bad." "Hiso, you're acting... strange." Akari said hesitantly as she moved her hands to rest gently on his shoulders. His expression darkened as he seized her face, pulling her closer to him. Akari growled at the sudden pain in her cheeks and slapped his hand away. "The fuck?!" His grip only tightened on her cheeks and she could see his golden eyes dim, a vein under his eye twitched. 

"You're mine~ I've already told you that, have I not?" He demanded as his eyes narrowed down at her. "Y-you have-you told be." She hated the fact that she stuttered under him. "Then you go fuck around with-" He paused, calming himself with a deep breath. "-Caleb~" Hisoka seethed, sneer present on his face as his expression demanded explanation. Akari swallowed dryly. "Well you see-" Hisoka hissed, interrupting her, face sour. "Skip the excuse~" "I don't even really know Hiso! I thought it would be fun!" She answered honestly but his expression didn't waver in the slightest. "I thought you would say that~" Akari's eyes widened her hold on his shoulders clenching slightly. "What's that supposed to mean-? H-hey, can't we just go down and see the troupe?" She asked, biting her tongue as his eyes widened, but not in the good way. His answer was simple.

"No."

"Wait why Hiso!" Akari whined as she wriggled when his knee moved closer to her heat. "You're going to learn your lesson~" A scowl formed across her face. "What lesson?! I didn't even do anything wrong this time! Last time I was being a brat, I get that! But-" 

"Shut up."

Akari stopped talking, her mouth shut automatically. "Wonderful~" Hisoka cooed as his knee rubbed against her. Akari bit her tongue again as she stayed quiet. He frowned raising one of his hands to drift lower down her body. Refraining from flinching, Akari swallowed again while grabbing his chin, pulling him into a kiss. Hisoka was shocked at her reaction but took not time to stay in shock. Smirking into their kiss he could taste the metallic of blood on his tongue. She didn't know why she was kissing him, other than she didn't need him choking her again. Reaching one hand up, Akari grasped onto his fuchsia hair tugging it gently. In response Hisoka groaned into her mouth, trailing both hands up her body. Akari shivered again. 

"Darling~?" She hummed in acknowledgment pulling harder on his hair. He pulled away from her, out of breath as he grinned down at her. The bitterness had long been replaced by glee. "I'll-" He thought for a moment before continuing. "I'll exempt you from punishment, if you can promise me it won't happen again~?" Akari still wasn't sure what she did wrong. She had only toyed around with the boy before she killed him. Wait. Was it possible, Hisoka was-jealous-? Hisoka. Being. Jealous. 'yeah no. hes not even the jealous type though!' 

"Akari." She looked back up, shaking off her thoughts. "Can you promise me that'll never happen again~? Don't ask why, just answer my question." His voice wavered slightly, but Hisoka's gazed burned right into her own eyes. Promise. 'i've made so many fucking promises.' "I promise you Hiso, it won't happen again." Hisoka seemed content with her answer and nestled his head back onto her neck. Akari cleared her throat while he used his fingers to trace lazy circles onto her stomach. 

"So...How'd end up here?" Hisoka chuckled at her question, his warm breath on her neck made her face flush pink. "Well for starters, you passed out in the road. You weren't moving so I carried you back here after I had-whatshisface-" He thought for a second before smiling and continuing his story. "Kortopi used his nen to make duplicates all of the items for auction while we took the real ones~ He also made corpses of us~" Akari's face wrinkled. "Do I have a dead corpse too?" Hisoka shook his head. "No dear~ People don't know you're apart of the Phantom Troupe, so it's best not to say you are now~" She shrugged, flicking his forehead to tell him to continue. "So then, we come back here, I come back last because I'm carrying you~ They ask why the fuck you were unconciouse and I told them I didn't know why." 

Akari stuck her tongue out at him, pouting. "If you knew I was going to pass out, then why not-" "Come help you~?" Akari's eye twitched. "Stop interrupting me." She growled. "Because~" His eyebrows furrowed softly. "I thought you could withstand that~" "I did too." Akari replied, her brow also furrowing. 'somethings wrong with me.' "Anyways continue." "Right~ So they troupe's like what the hell happened? I said she just went overboard and with rest she should be fine~" "Mmmm." Akari muttered, burying her head into his chest. "The whole fucking troups's looking at the bruises on you're skin, meanwhile I'm just stand there with you in my arms, it was great~!" A low rumble emanated from his chest as he chuckled.

"It's funny because they all knew what happened, and none of them said anything!" Akari gulped as she peered up at Hisoka. "-Chrollo?" He glanced down at her, a frown forming on his handsome face, a strand of loose hair falling before his eyes. "What about him~?" She fiddled with the hem of her shirt. 'wait.' She looked down. 'this-this isn't my shirt-' The dark blue one she had wore before had been stripped and now she was dressed in an overlarge pale pink shirt. 

"Hiso-" He noticed her gaze and a finger traced her jaw, tilting her head up to him. "Darling you were covered in blood~ The rest were celebrating and Machi was already giving me a hard time for coming in with you~ I just swapped out shirts, love. Nothing else~" Hisoka reassured and somehow, Akari believed him. Grabbing her chin he ignored her whimper and wrapped his other arm around her body, pulling her closer. "Now~ What about Chrollo~?" Hisoka purred, golden eyes starting into her own brown ones. "Was he there-Did he see-" "I don't see how it's relevant, but yes." Noticing the trouble look in her eyes he frowned. She bit her bottom lip as it trembled slightly. "Why~? Is something wrong?" Akari shook her head the moment the words left his lips. "No-" "Darling~ Tell me." His voice was still soft, but demanding. "Nothings wrong Hisoka." Akari sighed, snuggling closer to him. 

"That's funny~ I don't believe you." His eyes bore into hers before realization hit his face. His brows furrowed and his arms tightened around her. "It's because he hurt you~ That's why you're afraid of him?" Hisoka asked but it was a rhetorical question, both knew the answer. "No-No I'm..I'm not afraid of Chrollo." She murmured. "Ah but you are~ Fucking bastard." Hisoka hissed, pulling away from her, his eyes practically glowing in the dim room. 

"He-he didn't mean it!" "Bull shit~" His eye twitched as Akari pulled herself onto his lap and gently tugged on his hair. "He apologized Hisoka." She reminded him sternly as Hisoka lifted her off of him. "Sweetheart~" He warned, glaring calmly down at her. "Hisoka." Akari repeated, staying firmly grounded on his lap as she held onto his arms for stability. "I'm just going-" "No. No you're not." Akari stated, she was now glaring up at him. Chuckling softly, Hisoka patted her head, sliding her off of him. He opened his mouth to add but she pressed her finger over his mouth even as his eyes sparkled dangerously. Akari grit her teeth, the answer the same.

"No."


	30. Ch.30***| control

(nsfw)

"No." 

Hisoka's eyes shone down on her as they narrowed. Looking down at the girl facing him in his lap he scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Off Akari." His tone was sharp and Akari gulped. "Hisoka." She said again which only caused him to raise an eyebrow. "What~?" "What are-would you do to C-chrollo?" Akari asked, keeping a firm hold on his arms. His eyes were still narrowed while looking down at her.

"Tell him to fuck off~" "And why do you care-?" She matched his annoyed tone, grip tightening. "I already told you~" Huffing slightly Akari slid off his lap, her feet landing on the ground. "No. Just forget it, Hiso. He already apologized to me." She said again, stretching her arms, wincing at the pain from stretching.

"Might want to be careful~" Akari growled in response. "I know." Yet the warning didn't stop her from pushing her body to stretching the cramps in her muscles. She heard the rustling of him adjusting on the bed. "Wait, where-" "Spare room in the base~" Hisoka sighed, as Akari turned to face him while stretching. "Oh. You could've taken me to my room here." Yawning she lifted the shirt up to her ribcage.

"Owch." Looking down on her stomach the places the bullets had hit her were healing, but the area was still sore. "True~" He hummed and Akari could feel his eyes raking over her body. "Why didn't you?" "It didn't cross my mind then Akari~" Hisoka rolled his eyes while she tried to ignore his gaze on her figure. Slightly shivering when he said her name, Akari ran her fingers through her hair, raising her eyes to meet his.

Growling softly she glared down at his body on the bed. "Why do you keep looking at me?" Hisoka smirked while cocking an eyebrow. "Guess~" "Do you need something?" She rolled her eyes, placing her hand on her hip while staring intently at his face. 

"You~" 

Akari swallowed dryly taking a small step back. "Oh." Was all she could utter. "Mmmhm~" The magician hummed, his eyes narrowing as a grin fell across his face. Sliding off the bed he made his was towards her. Akari's gaze quickly raked around the room, looking for the door. 'fuck' It was behind Hisoka. "H-hey now." She raised her hands up in defense as he took another step towards her. "Hmm~?" 

Moving right up to her, Hisoka trailed his finger under her chin to angle her face up. A wide grin crossed his face at her pink tinted face. "Awe~" He teased, pressing his head onto the side of her neck. A small whine escaped her lips as his teeth grazed where her shoulder and neck met. Chuckling into her skin his teeth penetrated her shoulder. Akari bit her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut as she tried not to cry out. 

"Now now~ Let me hear you, darling~" Hisoka cooed, wrapping his arms around her waist and guiding her back to the bed. She knew her face must be a bight red as he laid her on her back, him hovering over her. "I-" "I know~ I have to be careful with you~" He purred, lowering his face to her stomach, referring to the many cuts and bruises still healing "And you can't be loud~ Which I know is hard for you~" He chuckled at her flustered expression.'i could stop this right now. make him get off, go down to the troupe.' She thought as her eyebrows furrowed. 'but i don't really want to.' 

Raising her hand, Akari entangled her fingers into his hair causing Hisoka to groan. "Damn~" Growling softly his fingers held onto her waist as his head moved lower. Her breath hitched while Hisoka raised his head suddenly, slamming his lips on hers harshly. Keeping her pinned beneath him, his tongue slipped in her mouth, tracing the roof of her mouth. 

'you know what, screw this' Akari grinned, her eyes narrowing as she continued to let him kiss her. Wrapping her legs around his torso, she tightened her grip on his hair, pulling his lips off her. He was pouting as Akari looked at him, but she noticed a pink tint across his cheeks. 'perfect.'

Tugging at his hair once more she caught him by surprise and flipped him to the side, herself on top. His golden eyes, widened in surprise, quickly narrowed as her hands pinned his hands above his head. "Darling, what do you think you're doing~?" He questioned, not even trying to push her off him as his eyes held amusement. "What does it look like I'm doing Hisoka." Akari growled down at him, her ass resting comfortably on his stomach. "Oooo being dominate for once~ Exiting~" He teased, cocking an eyebrow up at her. Akari opened her mouth then closed it. Her face burned. 

"Usually I'm the one on top~" Hisoka continued, his eyes scanning her expressions while he spoke. "But I guess you could be this time~" He huffed as her eyes widened. "Wait, no-no! I'm not going to fuck you! I was just-" "Of course you are~" His voice was dead serious as he smirked up at her. "You can't do all this and not fuck me~ I know you want to." Akari swallowed slowly. 

Did she want to fuck him? 

Absolutely. 

But was she going to let him be in control?

Absolutely not.

"You're right." Akari purred, her eyes darkening as she shifted her body down, ass now resting above his dick. Which was already hard. "Little one~" Hisoka growled softly under her while Akari slowly rolled her hips forward against him. Gritting his teeth, Hisoka glared up at her yet still he hadn't even tried to push her off. 

"Remind me again~ Why'd you fuck Chrollo-?" His voice was sharp, still Akari only rolled her eyes. "Hiso why are you bringing this up now?" She questioned, wriggling slightly on his lap. Akari could feel his muscles tighten under her and noticed how his eye twitched when she grinded against him. "Well? Do you have a reason-?" Smirking down at him Akari knew he was jealous but didn't call him out. Hisoka made a small 'tch', his wrists starting to move upward. 

"No." Akari growled, her eyes glaring down at him and her hands tightened around his wrists. Of course Hisoka could've easily pushed her off, pinned her down, and would be in control of this situation. Yet his hands relaxed again, his face resting in a grin as he studied her face. "You going to ride me angel~ Or just keep me under you? Either one I don't mind~" Hisoka purred, his tongue trailing over his lips as he continued to watch her. Akari sucked in her breath, determined not to get flustered by him again even as her face was burning. Releasing his wrists she scooted back, eyes still on him.

"Strip."

Hisoka chuckled softly at her command. "I'll let you control me, just this once~" Reaching his hands he pulled his shirt over his head in a fluid motion, then moving to his sweatpants. Akari had to bite her cheek but didn't take her gaze off him. When he pulled them down and went for his boxers, she glued her eyes to his own golden ones. She swallowed dryly. 'am i ready for this shit?' 

Taking a deep breath, Akari crawled over to him, placing her hands on the sides of his body. A grin fell on his face while his hands lifted up to hold her waist. Hisoka tugged at the corners of her shorts and she allowed him to pull them down. Biting her cheek again as Hisoka pulled the pink shirt off her head. 'fuck i hope my face isn't too red.' 

"Darling~" Akari looked down into his golden eyes, cocking an eyebrow. "Your face looks like it's burning love~" 'fuck' Her breath turned heavy as his eyes raked over her exposed body, pink filling his cheeks. "Sweetheart~ You're gorgeous." Hisoka hummed as his eyes seemed to shine in appreciation. "I-um, thank y-you Hiso." Akari mumbled, his hands trailed down the sides of her figure, running over the curves.

He just chuckled, tracing her side with his fingers watching her squirm above him. "Mmm~" Hisoka's fingers found her back and stripped off her bra, throwing it down on the ground somewhere as a grin forming on his face. Akari balled her hands into fists, her knees threatening to collapse while she held herself on all fours on top of Hisoka.

Dragging his fingers under her stomach to circle around her breasts made Akari flush more. "Relax princess~" Hisoka cooed and she could feel something warm press against her thigh. She tried her best to ignore it. One of his fingers cupped her breast while the other trailed back down her stomach, his nail brushing against her scar before dipping lower to pull at her panties. 

"May I, dear~?" His tone was sultry as he asked, his other hand pinching the nipple between his fingers. Akari nodded, arms straining against falling. Hisoka chuckled, tugging the panties down to her knees. She shifted, reaching down and pulling them off her legs as his hands continued to roam her body. Flinching every time he pressed to hard to a bruise, Akari rolled her eyes, planting her hands near his head. 

Smirking up at her Hisoka returned his hand under her, sliding his fingers near her cunt. His other hand holding her waist. Akari couldn't help but marvel at his handsome face, golden eyes sparkling, his lips pulled into a smile. Biting her lip, Akari straining as he slid his finger against her slick heat. "You're so wet~" Hisoka purred while bringing his finger back up to stick in her face. Akari blushed at his complement. "Open your mouth, dove~" 'im fucking supposed to be the one in charge.' Akari mentally groaned. "I'll say it one more time, Akari~" She shivered as he said her name in a growl.

"Suck."

And she did. Taking his fingers in her mouth, Akai tasted herself while her tongue swirled around his fingers.'i'm actually kinda sweet wtf' "Good girl~" Hisoka purred, pressing his lips onto hers, swirling his tongue around in her mouth. His finger slipped back down to her heat, parting her lips. Akari let out small groan in his mouth as the fingers dipped inside her, then stopped moving.

Hisoka grit his teeth, fingers moving inside her slowly. She felt him push up against her thigh, making her blush. "Hisoka-" Akari breathed, leaning kissing his neck softly. "Ah~" He groaned, pushing against her more. "Y-yes dear~?" Stifling down a small moan, his grip on her waist tightned. Fingers curling inside her. 

"F-fuck...H-hiso-!" Biting her cheek Akari reached down to grab his hand, pulling his fingers out of her, suppressing her groan. "Yes dear~?" Hisoka asked again, bringing his finger to his mouth, eyes narrowing. "Stop fucking-fucking teasing me." She growled sitting up and digging her nails into his chest. Smirking, Hisoka took his finger out of his mouth to grab the sides of her waist. 

"Alright darling~" Guiding her down Hisoka lined up against her entrance, still smirking up at her. "You think you're ready-" "Shut the fuck up Hiso." Akari interrupted, her voice sharp yet she was grinning. Shrugging, he pushed the tip inside her, hands running up at sides. Akari fought hard to hold back her groan. Pressing her hands on his abs, she whispered a command, relieving his control. 

"Hands above your head, I'm in control."

She had to admit, her command was shaky and she doubted it would last long because of lack of focus. However Akari enjoyed Hisoka's surprised struck face at his immobility. His arms shot forward, pinned on the bed above him. "Darling~ That's not nic-" She took a deep breath, then pushed herself down, wincing slightly as her knees held her above him.

A blush formed on her cheeks at the slick noise her pussy made against him. Looking down on Hisoka, Akari internally grinned at his clenched jaw, straining muscles. "fuck." It took her a minute to adjust to his size but she still smirked down at him, nails digging into his chest.

His eye twitched. Eyes narrowed but they still held the sensual look. "How-" Akari lifted her right hand, wrapping her fingers around his neck. His lips curled into a grin, even as his brows furrowed. "Dear~ My arms-" "-Are going to stay that way." Interrupting Hisoka, her nails pressed into the sides of his neck. Hisoka's eyes rolled back. 

Akari grinned and kept her hold, now focusing on his dick inside her. Breathing slowly she lowered herself farther, allowing for his entire length to fill her. "Fuck~" Hisoka groaned, his arms straining as she sank down onto him. A breathy moan escaped her mouth, a single tear rolling down her face. She had never felt this full. And it showed.

"Akari-" "I'm fine." She responded flatly, but her voice still wavered while trying to adjust. Growling softly Hisoka's eyes burned through her own. "Why must you keep interrupting me darling~?" She didn't answer, only bit her lip as a second tear joined the first down her face. 

"S-stop talking." 

His eye twitched. 

"..What~?" 

Akari swallowed but kept her grip firm. 

"You heard me." 

"I'm not repeating myself."

She growled, her nails sinking into his abs while she slid herself slowly up his shaft. Hisoka let out a loud moaned. "God~ You're so tight~" A breathy moan emanated from his mouth as his eyes closed. Akari flushed red but her grip on his neck tightened.

"I said shut up."

Hisoka moaned again as she stilled against him. "Sweetheart, you can't stay still-" 

"Hisoka." 

His eyes shot opened at her sharp tone, eyes raking over her face. Her face tainted pink, eyes still watery, jaw clenched, eyes glowing. He smirked. He couldn't help it. "You're extremely beautiful darling~" Hisoka cooed, smiling up at her as his gaze darkened. "Can't wait to take you, again and again and again~" Akari's jaw hung opened, her eyes widened. Her grip loosed until she was barely touching him. She hadn't expected that and her face burned. "Just shut the fuck up! You talk to much!" He chuckled. "I do~ And now, dear, is where I take control." 

Akari cocked an eyebrow, glaring down at his face. "What-"

'hands. on. my. waist.' Her eyes widened. 'how?!'

"Got you~" Hisoka grinned in a sing-song voice, his eyes still narrowed. Akari's eyes flashed. "When did Whisper wear off?" He laughed, bucking his hips into her own. "Fuck!" She grabbed his shoulders to support herself as pain shot through her body at his sudden movement. His lip twitched as he grunted, hissing quietly. Akari caught what he had said which only made his grip on her tightened. "Fucking perfect~" 

"You should have been more careful dear~" Akari winced as noticed his voice was surprisingly sharp, his gaze predatory. "y-yeah, I shou-should ha-have-" She abruptly stopped talking, a small moan escaped her lips as he stretched her out. "As much as-" Hisoka moaned, his hands guiding Akari up and down his length. "A-as I love seeing you ride me, the troupe's waiting f-for you~" 

It took her a second to process his words as the pain melted away from her, pleasure filling her. "The troupe's waiting for me?!" Her voice wavered while his hands squeezed her waist, holding her in place. A chuckled rumbled in his chest, his thrusts slowly becoming faster. "That's right~ And as much as I would like to take my time watching you ride me, I'm afraid we have to speed things up~" He purred, ramming into her his eyes rolling back.

"I swear, god you feel so good~" 

Akari couldn't form words, her mind fuzzy, his length brushing deeper inside her. "Ah~ hisoka-!" She breathed his name, hands digging into his shoulder. Hisoka growled up at her and she winced as his own nails dug into her sides. To be fair, she already knew there would be new bruises.

"It's sad, I have to rush things with you~" He sighed, his eyes brows suddenly furrowing. "I apologize~" Akari was about to open her mouth in question but shut it as a cry threated to escape. Hisoka's speed as animalistic, nails cutting into her while pounding her from below. 

Akari was caught between crying and moaning at the same time, then remember she had to stay silent. Biting down on her tongue hard, she tried to ignore the pain. "I-it hurts Hiso." Hisoka inwardly winced at her voice sounding so soft. "I know dear, I know~ I promise it'll get better~" Sliding a hand to her front, he pressed his finger against her clit, the other hand still holding her down.

"H-hisoka-!" Her voice came up as a strangled cry, pressure building in her stomach at the intensity of the pleasure she was receiving. "Shh be a good girl~" Akari's eyes rolled back. Small moans and whimpers escaped her mouth as she tried her best to stay quiet. "I-I promise-" Hisoka cut off groaning softly while his thrusts became harder. "-I'll make it up to you~" 

Akari nodded, not really focused on what he was saying while she rolled her hips against his, no longer able to have any control. Whimpering loudly as the knot inside of her tightened. "F-faster- ah-!" Her eyes watered but she was sure Hisoka had nodded to her command.

Letting out a heavy moan, Hisoka slammed into her, his other hand rubbing circles on her clit. linking the tears out of her eyes, Akari couldn't deny how fucking hot he looked with his face fixed in determination and pleasure, his jaw hanging open slightly. She could tell her was close as his eyes narrowed, the tip inside her twitching. That was enough to set her off. "Fuck H-hisoka, I'm gunna-!" Akari whined, her hands clenching. 

Hisoka didn't let down his pace, even as more tears fell down her face at the pressure. "Fucking cum then, Akari~" He snarled, his hand quickly going faster against her, his pounding never ceased. Akari threw her head back, her eyes welding with tears. White filled her vision as the pleasure took over her and her body shook, her eyes rolling back. Her walls tightened around him, release flooding over her as she moaned out his name as she came. 

Her high still burned through her body even as her vision returned. Hisoka held her still, as his thrusts became sloppy. "Akari, I'm~" He still held her sides in a vice-like grip, locking her body in place as release overtook him as well. "Akari~" Hisoka stifled his moan, making it softer as he held himself still, cumming inside her. 

Once he came down from his high, he pulled out of her panting softly. Hisoka removed his hands from Akari's sides, allowing her to collapse into his chest.

"Good girl, you were such a good girl~"


	31. Ch.31| gentle

"Good girl, you were such a good girl~" Hisoka purred, praising her as his hand combed through her black hair. "I-" Akari started to say then closed her eyes, resting against him. A light sheen of sweat was present on both.

"Darling-" "I know. We have to go down, don't we?" She grumbled, yet not moving and basking in his warmth. "Yes dear~" Hisoka sighed, hands moving to lift her off his body. "Not yet." Akari's tone changed, and even as tiredness was creeping on her, she shot her eyes opened, pressing her head to the side of his neck.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing~?" She ignored his question, inching herself up onto her elbows, paying no heed to her weariness. "Dear-" Akari could feel his breath hitch in his chest as she slowly opened her mouth, sinking her teeth into his neck.

"Akari~?" His eyes widened while her teeth pierced through his skin, her teeth stayed in his neck. His arms wrapped around her shivering figure while a low groan erupt from his chest. After a couple seconds of absolute silence, Akari pulled her teeth out of him, cocking an eyebrow at him. 

Tasting the sweet blood on her mouth, she raked her tongue over her lips. "Yes?" She purred, narrowing her eyes up at him. 

Hisoka opened him mouth, inaudible as he ultimately closed it again. His eyes trailed her every move. Smirking with her newfound confidence, Akari's tongue swiped over where her teeth had drawn blood. Feeling Hisoka tense under her only made her grin more as muscular arms tightened around her.

Sucking harshly on his skin, Akari couldn't help but feel...giddy.

Maybe it was the fact that she had bitten him back. Maybe it was because he hand't pushed her away yet. Or maybe, just maybe- '....no. definitely the other two.'

She was knocked out of her trance by another loud groan coming from the man under her. 

"Akari-mm, baby~" His velvety voice breaking slightly as she planted kisses up his neck to his jaw. 

'-baby?!' Akari felt her face flush and eyes widen but she didn't stop,attaching her mouth right under his ear. Hisoka's body shuttered under hers as she continued to make purple bruises along his skin along his neck and chest.

"You know their going to see~" He panted, uncoiling one arm from around her and cupping her face with his large hands. Akari hummed in response. "I thought you were scared of Chrollo, love~" She shrugged, pecking his nose and rolling onto the bed next to him on her stomach. 

Hisoka groaned at the lost heat and turned next to her, placing a hand on her back. "I don't wanna go down." Akari rubbed her face with her hand, groaning and rolling away from Hisoka again to the edge of the bed. "Careful dear~"

"I'm not stupid." Rolling her eyes Akari grabbed her bra, then found the pink shirt and bent over to reach it. 

She heard a deep laugh from behind her and ignored it until she felt breath on the back of her neck. "Nice view~" Choosing to ignore him per usual, Akari quickly changed, feeling his eyes burning through her back the whole time.

"If the whole troupe is waiting, like you suggested, then you'd better get dressed Hiso." She warned slipping on her shorts after her panties. Hisoka shrugged, sighing as he sat up and grabbed his sweatpants. "Fine~ You might wanna-" He pointed to her tousled hair and the sweat on her temple.

An annoyed 'tch' escaped her lips but she knew he was right. 'i must look like a wreck.' 

Noticing her brows crinkled and narrowed eyes, Hisoka chucked. "Don't worry, you look great~" 

'the fuck? bitch he just asked me to- never fucking mind.'

A sneer made its way to her face as she peered down at him coldly. "You might want to-" She pointed at the smudged star and teardrop makeup on his cheeks. His eye twitched. She smirked, placing her feet onto the ground and rising to her feet.

"You might not want- Too late~" Akari landed on her knees, searing pain shooting through her legs. 'oh my god' "Oops~" She glared at Hisoka, flipping him off and trying again. 'at this rate i won't be able to walk to the troupe!' 

Holding onto the bed for support she winced thinking about activating her nen. 'probably not smart sense i haven't fully recovered but still. there's no way i can see the troupe leaning onto-or god forbid- Hisoka carrying me in. hell no'

She closed her eyes, grimacing as she tried to focus on using Whisper. 

She failed.

"Hisoka stop staring. I can't focus when you do that." Akari snapped, her eyes reopening as she glared at him. He had his sweatpants on, but still hadn't put his shirt on.

"Let me help you~" She scoffed, standing straight up and flipping him off. "No thanks, I don't need your help." Hisoka chuckled softly as he swung his legs off the side of the bed, standing next to Akari. His height was always intimidating to her. "I wasn't asking~" 

Rolling her eyes, Akari regained her balance and took a small step away from him. 

His eyes burned through hers as he strolled over grabbing her arms and turning her to face him. "I'm going to help you. You don't get a fucking say~" Hisoka's voice was sharp, his hand grabbing her chin to tilt her head up to him. 

Brown eyes meeting piercing golden ones. 

"Fuck off. Once again, I don't need your help." Akari hissed, shaking his hands off her and pushing him away as she headed for the conjoined bathroom.

Hisoka made a 'tch' as he plopped down on the bed, eyes glaring onto her back. 

Smirking, Akari closed the door and let out a deep breath, running her finger through her hair as she pressed her back against the door.

'why does he make me feel so uneasy?! fuck!'

Pushing back onto her feet, Akari leaned onto the sink counter staring into her disheveled reflection. Her hair all messy, sweat on her temples and, -of course- the pain in her legs and sides.

'damn it.'

She looked around for anything to use to fix her appearance and opened came back empty handed. Shrugging at her misfortune, Akari splashed some water on her face, drying it off with her sleeve. Raking her fingers through her hair in an attempt to look more decent, she groaned at the pain in her lower abdomen and inner thighs. 

That was going to be a problem.

Sighing, Akari decided her appearance was good enough and was about to exit the bathroom. But then she remembered. 'fuck!'

Her gloves were no longer on her hands, more importantly, her left hand. The jewel seemed to glimmer in the dim lighted bathroom. The gold encasing it seemed a cruel reminder that she would never be able to take it off.

Frantically opening the few drawers along the counter she frowned as she came up empty handed. 'o yeah, this isn't my room. i'll have to stop by my own to get a pair.'

As Akari sighed once more the bathroom door was promptly pushed open, the tall man peering down at her.

"What?" Hisoka rolled his eyes and stepped in front of the mirror, admiring his own reflection and makeup he had fixed. Musing his hair back into place like she had, Hisoka peeked at her in the mirror. She noticed.

"Hiso what-? Is there something on my face? Last time I- mhmph!" 

Hisoka had spun around cupping her face while his free hand held onto her wait. His lips smashing onto hers in a heated kiss-which, Akari reluctantly realized she needed. 

After a minute of exploring her mouth, Hisoka pulled back, face red and grin falling across his face. She raked her eyes down his now clothed body, and lifted her chin to look at him. "What was that for?" Hisoka chuckled and shook his head, guiding her out of the bathroom. 

"You certainly ask a lot of questions, don't you kitten~?" 

"Kitten?" Akari questioned aloud, immediately her eyes widened when she realized she spoke aloud. Hisoka laughed a small laugh, one that Akari rarely ever got to hear. It was so gentle....such a rare emotion from the stoic man. 

"Mmm alright. We should really head down now....kitten~" 

Akari furrowed her eyebrows at him, but exited the bathroom.

'ok is it just me, or is hisoka acting weird? kitten....baby-? im probably just overthinking this.'

She looked up at him as he followed her out of the room.

'maybe...'

"Hisoka." His brows shot up at his name and he hummed back in response. "I need to stop by my room." Hisoka's lip curled in a smirk while he placed a hand gently on her waist. 

"What ever for~?"

"My gloves." Hisoka stared quizzically at her, golden eyes narrowed, then he laughed as he walked across the bedroom. 

"I thought you might ask~ I brought a pair for you~"

Akari was taken aback but didn't ask him why. "Oh um thank you-" He pulled out a drawer in the pale blue nightstand next to the bed, and brought out black leather gloves. Almost identical to the ones she stashed at Heavens Arena. Akari had a brown pair at the base.

"Oh wow!" Her eyes widened in shock. "Damn.." They were very elegant, and extremely flexible as Akari held them in her hands. "Thank you Hiso." She smiled up at him, face flushing at Hisoka's grin. 

"No problem darling~ However.." He tilted his head while leaning against the wall. "Before we go down, I want to make sure you're ok~" "Make sure I'm- Yes I'm fine Hiso." Akari frowned as she slid the gloves over her hands, red ruby disappearing. 

An annoyed 'tch' left Hisoka's lips as he rolled his eyes. "I'll interrogate you later about it then~" Akari frowned and looked at his leaning figure. "Interrogate-?"

"Why yes~ Your memories are quite...exquisite, if I'm remembering correctly, that is." 

She groaned and made her way to the doorway that lead to the hall. 

"Come on." 

Hisoka shrugged and followed out the door behind her.


	32. Ch.32| behave

"How are your legs doing~?" Hisoka hummed, eyes gleaming down at her. "My legs are fine." She clipped back-even as pain shot through her body while she moved.

"Oh yes I'm sure~"

Akari tried to ignore the taunting in his voice as they walked towards the main room.

The troupe's voices echoed against the walls and she could hear Shalnark's voice as Chrollo interrupted him. It was still unclear to what they were saying exactly, so Akari didn't bother to decipher it. 

"Be good now~" Hisoka purred quietly as the pair stopped just outside of the room. "I should be saying that to you!" Akari hissed back, flicking his arm and pointed. "Go in first." 

Hisoka's eyes narrowed down at her but he shrugged as he leaned down, giving her nose a small peck.

"See you in a minute~" "Behave yourself!" She whispered quickly as his figure departed from her and entered the room.

"Is Akari ok?"

"She's awake?"

"What took you so long?!"

"God you took forever!"

Questions from the troupe berated Hisoka the minute he appeared.

"Hisoka." 

His golden eyes shot to meet Chrollo's were he sat. "Yes danchou~?"

Chrollo's silver eyes met Hisoka's and narrowed as he tilted his head.

"Where's Akari?"

Akari who had been still standing outside of the room realized this was her cue and took a step into the room. "Here." 

All the troupe's eyes shot onto her as they took in her appearance. They all quieted down and looked between the two.

"Akari, Hisoka told me you went a little 'overboard' with Whisper at the auction house. Is that correct?" Chrollo asked. His tone was one of curiosity but his eyes were still cold and yet- he didn't appear to be angry at her for having been rendered useless once she was knocked out.

"T-That's right. I um...well I'm not entirely sure what happened to be exact." She confessed honestly. Well she had an idea of why she passed out. A vague idea. 

"I see. In that case I can't ask much more, can I now?" 

"No danchou." 

"Alright then." He nodded at her, dismissing her from their one on one. Akari nodded at him, and settled down next to Hisoka. 

Akari could still feel the troupe's gazes burning into her, even as her boss began to talk again. Paku's gaze was the least intense out of the troupe's and she didn't gaze at her long. Machi on the other hand...Akari was sure Machi was disappointed by her choice in companion. Phinks was either glaring at her or Hisoka, she couldn't tell and Feitan barley looked at the pair.

"Nobunaga."

Crollo spoke again, signaling for his attention. The tall man looked to Chrollo, tilting his head. "Yeah?"

"I need you to answer my question. What's your date of birth?"

Akari peered at Chrollo from her position on the ground as her brows crinkled in confusion. 'huh?' 

"Huh?" Nobunaga asked, looking just as confused as her if not more.

"What day were you born?" Her boss asked again, silver eyes boring into the troupe member as he pulled out his conjured nen book.

"September 8th, '70." Nobunaga responded, shifting his weight as he stood before Chrollo. He nodded and jotted it down on in his book.

"Blood type?" 

Now Akari was confused. 'why does he need date and blood type?' Her eyes widened. 'is he using someone else nen? possibly' 

"B."

Chrollo nodded and wrote that down too. 

"This is strange~" Hisoka whispered in her ear, his arm wrapping around her waist. "I agree, this is hella weird." Akari muttered back as she allowed Hisoka to pull her into his lap. "Careful Hiso, I'm still sore!" She could feel a rumble in his chest at her statement. "Oh I wonder why~"

"Name?"

The pairs attention was brought back to their boss.

"Nobunaga Hazama- you already know that!" 

Chrollo nodded again and wrote the information down in his journal. And then his pen glowed. 

"What the fuck is that?!" Akari's hushed whispered brought the attention of the troupe members next to her but none could answer her question.

A weird blob thing-well Akari couldn't really describe it. It looked weird. A purple aura had surrounded the pen that Chrollo used an a creature appeared, hovering near his shoulder. It had downward toward eyes with an open mouth and was purple. 

"Holy shit..it's fucking purple-"

"Shhh~ Kitten you have to be quiet~" Hisoka purred, placing his large hand on her thigh. "Say it again I dare you." She hissed back even as his breath encased the back of her neck.

"Here." Her eyes went back to her bosses as he handed the paper to Nobunaga who took it.

"Huh what's this?" Akari watched intently as Nobunaga's eyes raked over the paper given to him my Chrollo, ignoring Hisoka who started twirling her hair around his finger.

"A one hundred percent accurate fortune."

Nobunaga looked at his face in shock.

"The ability to see the future. I stole this power from the Nostrade's daughter."

'oh wow that's fucking cool!'

Leaning forward in interest, Akari looked expectantly at Nobunaga to read it aloud. 

"One hundred percent accurate you say-?"

Chrollo nodded.

"Each of the verses will predict what will happen in that week."

'that ability keeps getting better and better, the fuck'

Nobunaga nodded and began to read his.

'

"The calendar losses a precious component.

The remaining months gather to mourn.

The first moon, having misses his opportunity, continues to pursue the eleventh moon alone. 

The chrysanthemum withers and falls, to lie on the ground with bloody scarlet eyes.

But the spider does not stop.

Even after losing half its legs."

'

Nobunaga finished reading, looking back up in confusion.

"This is the fortune his daughter gave me yesterday." Chrollo said, handing him his book. Nobunaga read it in his head and Akari was disappointed about not being able to read it.

'i'll ask to see it later, then.'

"Is the precious component of the calendar..."

Chrollo nodded. "Uvo." 

"That girl predicted out attack on the auction, she had predicted fortunes of the Ten Dons."

"Oh I see." Akari spoke up. "That's why the merchandise had been moved prior. She had told their fortunes and saw us coming."

Nobunaga and Chrollo nodded in unison. 

"If this is right....By next week five of us will probably die." Nobunaga concluded and Chrollo nodded again. 

"Which five?" Franklin asked from besides Shizuku. "I have no idea." Nobunaga shrugged as he peered down at the sitting man. 

"I hope you don't die~" Hisoka teased from behind Akari. She rolled her eyes as his grip tightened on her thigh. "I won't die." Her response was confident, and held bits of annoyance.

"I kind of understand the second verse." Akari spoke again, gaining the attention of the troupe.

"Oh?" Her eyes met the bosses as he sank down to the ground, prompting her to continue.

"'The spider loses half of it's limbs', so Nobunaga's right. The spider is us, and the limbs are its members. Half of us here will die, six of us. Well not including-" "Not including you." Nobunaga pointed out. Her eyes darted to his and narrowed, hands interlocking in her lap. "W-well not necessarily me-just that around six troupe members will die, and there will be seven of us left." 

"The same line was in my fortune." Chrollo noted, looking at Nobunaga then Akari.

"Danchou." Akari rose, a small grunt left Hisoka's lips but she ignored it while taking a step towards her boss.

"...Can you tell me my fortune?"


	33. Ch.33| the fortunes

"Danchou. Can you tell my fortune-?"

He nodded, and started to ask her the same questions he asked Nobunaga.

'

"Date of birth."

"August 3rd."

"Blood type."

"B-"

"Name."

"Akari Yokoyama."

'

"Here." Chrollo handed her the paper after the weird floaty purple thing disappeared. Looking down on the paper she read the fortune silently in her head.

'

The calendar loses an precious component. 

The remaining months gather to mourn.

Beware the ones you hold close,

a deep secrete will unravel. 

Find safty in numbers.

Your time has not yet come, 

but another has come to ruin your plan.

'

"Oh." Her eyes widened after reading and fell onto Chrollo. His own widened at the pain in her eyes. "What?" 

"6, 8 and 9 will die-"

She glanced at Shizuku, Shalnark and Pakunoda. 

"Wait how do you know that?!"

Nobunaga's angry voice shouted out, then silenced by a glare from Akari.

"How do you know you don't die?!"

Hisoka's eye twitched.

"I got four verses." Nobunaga still didn't look convinced. 

"Oh I see." Shizuku nodded standing up and walking towards Chrollo, Nobunaga and Akari.

"The numbered months represent the troupe members then. The eleventh month in November. Uvogin was number eleven."

"Exactly." Chrollo agreed, nodding at both girls. 

"And the chrysanthemum is the flower of September. The ninth month." Akari added, giving Paku a side glance.

"Precisely."

"Chrysanthemum's bloom in August." Shizuku pointed out. "Yeah, the eighth month." Akari computed, then looked at Shizuku. "Then it withers in June, the sixth month." Shizuku concluded. 

The four nodded and Akari turned towards Hisoka, who held an amused expression.

'what's so funny?! we just found out who's going to die in the next week, and he's fucking entertained.' 

Her eyes darkened as she resumed ignoring him.

"Danchou?" Chrollo cocked an eyebrow at her. "May I read your fortune?" He shrugged and handed her his book after flipping it to the writing.

'

The calendar loses an precious component.

The remaining months gather to mourn.

The mourners play a melody, while the eleventh month quietly rises....

' 

Akari quickly read the rest in her head. "Boss, your poem says "scarlet eyes". I'm not quite sure who that's referring to-"

"Well it's not one of us, so it's has to be the chain user then." Phinks stated, a pensive look on his face as he resting his head against this hand. 

"Scarlet eyes...." Nobunaga mused. "Oh I remember now, the clan whose eyes turned red. Was their a survivor then-?" 

"It seems so." Phinks nodded back. 'huh, scarlet eyes-? clan-? survivor-?? i'll just have to ask hisoka about it then.'

"We'll suffer major consequences if we fight the chain user then. We'll lose half our members." 

Feeling a tug on the corner of her pink shirt, Akari turned to see Hisoka smiling cheekily at her. She tilted her head slightly to raise an eyebrow at Hisoka. He patted his thigh, no doubt motioning for her to sit with him. 

Taking one last side glace at Shizuku, Phinks, Nobunaga and then Chrollo, Akari stealthily made her way back to him. 

"Good girl~" Hisoka purred in her ear as Akari nestled back down in his lap. She knew her face was flushed and ignored his comment, returning her focus to the crisis on hand.

'stay and half our troupe will die....leave....'

"Today is Saturday of the first week." Chrollo stated to the troupe. "If we return 'home' today, we won't run into the chain user next week. The advantage of being able to predict the future...is so we can avoid undesirable prophecies."

'true.' Hisoka suddenly shifted from under her, his hand reaching into the pockets on his sweats. "Don't mind me, doll~" He whispered, reassuring Akari. She nodded and once more ignored him.

"Nobunaga, you and Uvo were the Troupes attackers. To die is just part of your role." Chrollo stated, eyeing the tall man.

'yooo that's kinda harsh....'

"Yeah, that's right."

"Shizuku, Paku, Akari and Shal collect intelligence. They provide our support. Their like our lifeline. Isn't it your job to serve as their shield-?"

"Yeah it is!" Nobunaga grumbled, his fists clenching. 

"Wait." 

Hisoka rose from behind Akari, gently lifting her off his lap and resting her on the ground. 

"You should tell some of the other member's fortunes~ Perhaps we could gather additional clues for avoiding the prophecy~"

***************************************************************

As some of the other troupe members received their own fortunes, they all read over theirs silently. 

"What does your fortune say?" Pakunoda asked Hisoka, peering at him from across the room. "Let me see."

Hisoka had sat back down after receiving his fortune, replacing Akari back onto his lap as he read his silently. 

His golden eyes glimmered as Paku asked the question, her gaze burning intently at him. "I don't recommend it~ It'll give you a shock~" 

'what the hell is that supposed to mean-?'

"Just let me see it." Pakunoda pestered, standing and walking over to him and Akari, her hand out stretched. Hisoka chuckled quietly from behind Akari as he rolled his wrist, holding the piece of paper between his pointer and middle finger for her to take. 

Pakunoda rolled her eyes and opened the papper, her eyes scanning over it. Then they widened it shock.

"Look at this, everyone!"

Akari stirred in his lap, trying to rise.....but Hisoka firmly held her still with one hand on the thigh, the other resting on her waist. But when Shizuku started to read aloud, Hisoka sighed momentarily, releasing Akari from his hold.

Rising unsteadily, Akari made her way over to where most of the troupe was gathered, reading over Shizuku's shoulder. 

"A red-eyed customer will visit....The calendar's secrets..."

"That would be our secrets, would it not-?" Akari asked quietly, chewing on her lip. 

"Hisoka what is this?!" Nobunaga exclaimed, his eyes narrowing as he faced the magician. Tearing the fortune from Shizuku's hands, Nobu's eyes scanned over the paper. Akari wavered slightly from where she stood, fingers twitching at her sides as she watched Nobunaga carefully. His eyes widened as he read, brows furrowing. 

"Let me see." Akari spoke, her voice breaking slightly as she took a couple steps to Nobunaga. Taking a side of the piece of paper from him, she began to read aloud. 

"A red-eyed customer will visit your shop, seeking to make a trade. The customer will use the sword of law upon you, taking the calendar's secrets with him. The eleven legged spider grows homesick, losing five more legs. Do not leave your temporary shelter, for you are one of the remaining legs...."

Akari stumbled over the last two sentences, looking between Nobunaga, Chrollo....and Hisoka.

"Hisoka...." Nobunaga's voice dropped, his hands ripping away from the paper as his fists clenched. 

"Did you sell him out-?"


	34. Ch.34| the sword of law pt.1

"Hisoka...." Nobunaga's voice dropped, his hands ripping away from the paper as his fists clenched.

"Did you sell Uvo out?"

'oh god...tell me that's not true. please tell me that's not true-!'

Akari turned to face Hisoka, hands shaking slightly as her eyes held horror. Nobunaga drew his blade, pointing it at Hisoka. 

"Did you sell him out-?!" He barked, questioning him again. Akari had never seen him so angry....well the only exception was when he found out Uvo was dead. 

Hisoka didn't answer, a smile still on his face as he looked at a card he had pulled out. Anger boiled inside Akari at the prospect that Nobunaga was right....and that he had indeed betrayed the troupe. 

"I'll take that as a yes. Outta my way!" Nobu growled as he started for Hisoka, Shalnark and Franklin blocking his path. 

"Hold on....let's hear his explanation first!" Franklin cautioned, holding his hands up to stop him advancing. "Explanation-?" Akari muttered quietly, her gaze finally drifting to Hisoka. "What is there to explain?!" 

"Calm down!" Shal warned, also holding his hands up in defence. "Didn't the boss tell us that prophecies can be avoided, depending on our actions?" Shalnark added, trying his best to stop Nobu from attacking Hisoka.

Akari remained silent, eyes never leaving Hisoka's resting figure. 

"Hisoka explain what happened this week." Franklin ordered, his hands dropping to his sides.

"I cannot~" 

Akari's eye twitched at his lack of response. "What?!" Nobu roared, anger once again flooding through him.

"All I can say is that the first verse is true...nothing more~

A growl once more emanated from Nobunaga. "You hear that?! Move!" "Just hold on." Franklin spoke again, his brows furrowing.

"Hisoka, why can't you explain-?" Akari finally spoke, hands still shaking as her brown eyes met his golden ones. He looked back at her, smile dissipating as his eyes raked over her shook and angered expression. 

"If I were to tell you the reason, I would be telling you precisely what I cannot say~ Thus I cannot say~"

'god that hurt my head. couldn't he have just said it in a simpler manner-?!' 

"It isn't that I won't.." He continued. "I cannot. That's all that I can let you know~" Hisoka's eyes flickered from Chrollo, to Akari, and then back to Chrollo. "If you cannot accept my answer, then in order to defend myself...~" 

Hisoka rose, his card at the ready between his fingers.

"...I'll have no choice but to fight~"

Nobunaga glared at Hisoka, his sword still out.

"....Forget it." Nobu sheathed his sword, waving Hisoka off as he turned his back on him. "You're impossible to deal with." 

Akari sighed, relief flashing though her...but it didn't last long.

"As if you fool!" 

Suddenly Nobunaga's blade was once again drawn again, himself swiftly running to attack the magician. Hisoka glared, his body shifting to deal with the incoming attack. And as Nobunaga came impossibly close to Hisoka......he was....teleported-?

'what the fuck-?'

"Nobunaga-"

Akari's gaze shot to Chrollo who sat, eyes close with his book open. 'oh he used his nen.' His voice cold.

"Stop talking for a bit." The boss stated. Akari marveled at how relaxed he way. 'especially sense troupe members were about to fight and Hisoka.....' She grit her teeth, awaiting Chrollo's orders. 

"Huh?" Nobu grunted, now standing on top of one of the stone ledges. 

"Hisoka, I have a few questions for you. If you're unable to answer just say so." Hisoka nodded. Akari shifted her arms to cross over her chest as she watched both men. 

"In the fortune, what are the calendar's secretes?" 

"The powers of the Troupe's members~" 

"Of how many members?"

"Seven~" Hisoka answered, staring intently at Chrollo.

"No eight. The boss and Uvogin, Shizuku, Machi, Akari, Pakunoda, Shalnark and I add up to eight.~"

'what?! he told someone of Whisper?!' Her jaw clenched and she tried her best to not unleash her frustration. 

"So until yesterday, you didn't know of Kortopi's ability?" The boss asked and Hisoka nodded. "That is correct~" Chrollo sighed, sliver eyes staring duly at Hisoka.

"What is your opponents power?" 

"I cannot say~"

"What about his appearance?"

"I cannot say~"

"What is your relationship with him?"

"I cannot say~"

"I understand." Akari's head pounded as they talked. She was focused on the possibility that Hisoka was a traitor....and that he might have to be killed. Brought back from her thoughts by the close of Chrollo's book, Akari fiddled with her fingers. 

"The red-eyed customer, the chain user, has two abilities at the very least. One would be the ability he used to capture Uvo. The other would be the ability that prevents Hisoka from speaking." Her boss concluded. 'oh.'

"Since the fortune uses the phrase "sword of law", the latter must be able to compel you to follow its set rules."

Hisoka remained silent

"'Do not lie to me', 'Do not give out any information about me'. Something like that." 

'oh'

"I would also assume that he placed something inside Hisoka's body."

'what-?' Akari's eyes widened as her gaze flickered over to Hisoka.

"The first half of the verse mentions a trade, but the second half only describes what the customer took. This suggests that the sword of law would attack Hisoka."

A grin passed over Hisoka's face at Chrollo's words.

"In other words, he traded the swords attack for our secrets. The sword that can restrict Hisoka's speech is powerful indeed."

'oh. so he isn't a traitor then-??'

Akari cleared her throat, arms crossed against her chest as she spoke. "Let's review." Shalnark and Nobunaga nodded.

"We're up against the chain user. He's either a Manipulator who used real chains to defeat Uvo, or a Conjurer who used nen chains to defeat him."

"Is there a difference?" Shizuku asked asked and Shal nodded. "A big difference. A Conjurer could walk around unarmed. That's a huge advantage. "Oh I see." Shiz agreed. "Conjurers have to exercise their imaginations, but it's easy to conjure something you're familiar with." Akari summed up, her eyes narrowed. "The real problem is the power that's restricting Hisoka."

Shalnark nodded. "Since it's the sword of law, it must involve rules then that he has to follow." "Yes, it's very likely that two are the commands the boss mentioned. He's probably restricted from attacking the chain user then." Akari uttered. "I'd imagine that he'll die if he breaks those rules...." Shal said, looking around the troupe. Akari's eyes widened and she swallowed dryly.

'so he isn't betraying the troupe??? he he could die?!' She nibbled at her lip. 'i never even thought about him dying....'

Akari's gaze found Hisoka as he smirked at her. 'cocky bastard'

"What about Hisoka's second verse?" Shizuku asked, now having possession of Hisoka's fortune.

"'The eleven-legged spider grows homesick, losing five more legs. Do not leave your temporary shelter, for you are one of the remaining legs'-?"

"If he leaves our temporary shelter, this base, the Hisoka will die." Shalnark answered. "What does the homesick part mean?" Phinks asked and Shal once again answered. "It referes to our desire to go home. If we return home, half of us will die."

Phinks nodded. "I get it." "Uvo, Hisoka, Shizuku, Pakunoda, Shalnark. One more for half the members....No one else's fortune predicted their death?" Chrollo asked the troupe.

Akari and the others who received their fortune shook their head.

"Then it has to be Franklin, Kortopi, or me. We didn't get our fortunes told because of lack of information." Phinks spoke and Akari shifted slightly. While she wasn't the closest with some of the troupe members....she didn't want to see them dead.

"I'm staying here~" Hisoka spoke, sitting back down, card still between his fingers. Akari turned towards him, raising a brow. "There's something I wish to do before I die~" A grin graced his face. "I will not be leaving our temporary shelter~" 'what could he possibly need to do-?'

"Boss, what should we do?" Akari asked, tilting her head to the side to see her boss. "Leave or stay?"

A silence rang out around the room after she had asked the question.

She waited...........everyone waited.

Chrollo sighed, his lips parting with his final answer.....

"Stay."


	35. Ch.35| the sword of law pt.2

Rain poured down and echoed through the walls of the base. Akari went over the fortunes of the troupe members in her head, starting with Shizuku.

'

You will find eternal rest in a room filled with back merchandise. Beware solitude above all. You have the most to fear when you are alone with another.

'

The Paku's....

'

On a dark day with very little light, you will face two choices within a small room. You must choose between pride and betrayal. While the death-bringer hovers near.

'

Then finished with Shalnark's.

'

Do not make any phone calls. When it matters most you will be unable to reach anyone. It would be unwise to answer the phone, for the death-bringer will come calling one time in three.

'

"Let's break into groups." Chrollo announced, standing and eyeing the troupe. "We'll spend the next week operating in these groups so avoid moving alone."

Akari could feel Hisoka's eyes burning into her back as her boss talked.

"Shizuku, Pakunoda and Machi."

"Kortopi, Phinks and Feitan."

"Nobunaga, Akari and Shalnark are with me."

"Franklin, Bonolenov and Hisoka will stay here."

Akari felt a twinge in her chest that she wasn't with Hisoka as she had been hoping to ask more about the 'scarlet eyes' and apologize for blaming him but Machi raised her hand. "Boss can I ask a question? Some kids know about this place." Akari's eyes widened. 'gon and killua-' "Kids-?" "Well, they didn't have anything to do with the chain user....but I'm still worried."

"Yeah I forgot! Danchou I wanted to recruit that kid!" Nobunaga exclaimed and Machi's face contorted. "That's not why I mentioned them!" "Explain."

Once Machi had finished explaining about Gon, Chrollo sighed.

"I see....he does sound interesting. However, it doesn't sound like he'll join the spiders." "We can convince him! Boss just meet with him." Nobu pressed. 'damn he must really want gon to join the troupe...' "Boss don't listen to him." Akari interrupted, earning herself a glare from Nobunaga.

"Why the concern Akari, Machi?" 

Machi and Akari shared a side glance. Akari was almost positive they had different reasons for not wanting him to join the troupe. She wanted Gon to stay out of the troupes way....he was a fucking child! While Machi.........

"Um, it's just a hunch."

Chrollo cocked an eyebrow. "Instinct, huh?" Chrollo looked down on Akari. "Do you share the same reason as her?" He asked Akari and she immediately nodded. "You both have sharp instincts. It's possible that there's something important about those kids." Akari swallowed dryly and nodded.

"To be safe, we need more fake bases." He tilted his head towards Kortopi. "Kortopi, can you make ten more-?" The smallest troupe member nodded. "I can make another fifty, and the instant anyone enters the fake base, I'll know." 

"Good to hear."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You've already told me everything Uvo knew about the chain user?" Chrollo asked and Shalnark nodded. "Yes. When we were investigating the Nostrade Family using the Hunter website, Uvo pointed to the three members on the top. 'oh i remember that...kinda.' Akari shrugged at the distant memory.

"It was late on the 1st when we realized they were the daughter's bodyguards." Chrollo mused. "And I met that daughter yesterday." It finally clicked in her head. "Ah, that's when you stole her power." Akari murmured and her boss nodded. "Yeah. And here's the updated list of bodyguards, there are two new member.

Akari took a few steps to look at the paper in Chrollo's hand. "Seven bodyguards.." She muttered as her eyes scanned over the faces and names. "Maybe even more-" Shalnark breathed as he to read over the list and Akari nodded. 

"That's a lot of people to guard one girl." She pondered..but then shrugged. What did it matter if one measly girl was protected by a bunch of people? Her ability had already been stolen-so she was out of the troupe's way.

"But why come to Yorknew City I wonder...." Akari mused and Paku's eyes flicked to her's. "For the auction I'd imagine."

Chrollo's body suddenly tensed and the troupe's gazes shot to his figure. "Danchou-?" Shal questioned, raising a brow.

"Pakunoda, Akari......." "Yes?" "Yeah?" Both answered quickly as their boss seated himself once more. 

"Nice....Actually I'm an idiot. Damn what's wrong with me?" 'what the fuuuuuck's going on-' "If I'd stop to consider why their bosses daughter was in Yorknew City, we could've found the chain user sooner."

Akari was shocked to say the least at her boss admitting his mistake...but she stayed silent. 

"It's safe to assume that this girl came to Yorknew for the auction-" Chrollo rested his head on his palm as he addressed his troupe. "-I was too focused on her fortunetelling to give any regard to that. According to the website, this girl also collects body parts." 

"Body parts...the Scarlet Eyes!" Shal exclaimed in realization. 'this again with the eyes?!' "Yes. The chain user joined the Nostrade Family for a reason. He knew the Scarlet Eyes would be sold at the auction, and that the Nostrade's daughter would be interested in them.

Akari tilted her head to eye the sitting Hisoka. His face was neutral, his golden eyes trailing on the boss as he spoke. She swallowed at the stoic look in his eyes as his own found hers and narrowed while hers widened. 'god...' Akari watched as his jaw clenched slightly and he focused his attention back to Chrollo.

She quickly did the same, face flushing from embarrassment and confusion. 

"The chain user desires two things." Chrollo raised his hand, lifting a finger for the first point. "To exact revenge upon us-" He raised a second finger. "-And two recover his people's eyes." 

Silver eyes darted to green eyes. "Shal, were we able to steal the Scarlet Eyes?" "Sorry, I'm not sure." 'yeah...i don't even know what they got from the auction...i was knocked outtt.'

"I had the auctioneer running on autopilot through the entire auction."

Chrollo didn't add a comment to his statement, only asked another question. "Kortopi, do you remember coping the Scarlet Eyes?" "I copied them." Chrollo nodded. "Your copies function as en. Can you tell where the copy is-?" Kortopi nodded back. "If I'm touching the real version."

Akari was slightly confused as to what was going on....and her head started to spin.

The troupe members rose, opening the crates adorning the sides of them room. 'so like we trying to find the original copy of the eyes-???'

She sighed quietly and started cracking open the crates alongside Machi. 

"Found them!" Shizuku called out, raising them up and brought them over to Kortopi. He placed two fingers on the top of the artifact and released his nen around himself. "Got it." He muttered and pointed. "There's something the same shape...2.500 meters that way." 

"We should hurry." Kortopi added. "My en effect will fade in a few hours. Chrollo nodded and turned towards Phinks. "Do you have a map?" "Yeah." He handed the boss a folded map and placed it into Chrollo's hand. 

Chrollo opened the map, tracing his finger along the way Kortopi was pointing. "North-northwest....2,500 meters...Hotel Beitacle."

"-Boss. Let me go." Nobunaga said, jaw clenched as he faced Chrollo. 

It was silent for a moment before he complied. "Very well. But I shall accompany you." "Yes sir!"

"Pakunoda, Shizuku, Akari, Machi. You're coming too."

Akari's brow furrowed slightly. 'my original group was with Nobunaga and Shalnark....' Then she shrugged. 'yes it's going to be a larger group then expected.....but i'll be with my girls.' 

"Shal, you'll switch with Kortopi." 

"Ok." 

'so the new groups are...'

Chrollo, Pakunoda, Shizuku, Machi, Me, Nobunaga, and Kortopi. 

Hisoka, Bonolenov, Franklin.

Shalnark, Feitan and Phinks. 

'alright.' 

Akari looked over to Hisoka....he was staring down at her, eyebrow cocked.

"We'll leave in a moment." Chrollo stated, looking around the room. "If you need something, get it now." The troupe nodded and several left the room. 

Akari slipped out of the main room, wringing out her hands as she leaned her back against the wall. Placing her hand on her forehead, Akari mentally groaned as she felt heat. "Am I sick-? I don't get sick..." She grumbled to herself. 

"You alright daring?~" 

Her head whipped around to meet Hisoka standing adjacent to her in the hall. 

"Y-yeah- I'm ok." 

Hisoka scoffed as he walked towards her, hand pressing against her waist as the other caressed against her chin. His thumb brushed against her bottom lip and Akari was taken aback by his tenderness....especially after she accused him of betraying the troupe. 

"S-sorry.." Her eyes landed on the floor. "What was that?~" "Sorry for-you know.." She muttered. "Mmmm~" 

Hisoka chuckled and brought his face closer, wedging his knee between her legs. "I accept your apology, dear~" Akari choked as he peppered a kiss against her jaw, then one on her nose.

Golden eyes met brown ones.

Finally Hisoka tilted her chin up, his hot breath fanning over her face as he scanned over her face. "I accept you apology-just don't do it again~ Don't give me...don't...~" His jaw clenched slightly and his grip on her waist tightened. 

"I won't do that ag- mmph-!" 

He pressed his lips against her's quickly, just a quick peck before kissing her cheek. "Have fun but stay safe~" Hisoka mumbled as his mouth dropped to her neck. "I don't need you passing out on me again~" 

Akari didn't respond as her face flushed pink. "Ah. Do you want me to change-? This is your shirt, after all-" "You're fine~ Just let me...." 

She tensed as his teeth sunk into her skin on her neck, and she knew he would draw blood. "Hiso...!" Akari bit her lip as his teeth retracted, sucking her skin instead. "Mmhm?~" He hummed against her. "I have to g-go...." She covered her mouth with the back of her face as blush spread across her cheeks. 

He chuckled and pulled away, red staining his lips as he raised a brow. "I know~ Don't pass out~" He purred and winked at her before motioned for her to head back.

"Aller my dear~" 

Akari's eye narrowed as she rightened herself. 

"I'll see you soon~"

A/n  
Aller = go or to go in french.


	36. Ch.36| reflecting

"I'll see you soon~"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akari re-entered the main room, Hisoka hadn't followed her back. Her group was waiting for her in the center and she apologized for keeping them.

Chrollo waved her off and the seven of them set off.

As they exited their base, Paku leaned over next to Akari. "You were with Hisoka?" Akari raised a brow yet nodded. "Your neck hun." She whispered. Akari's eyes widened as she shifted her hair to flow over her shoulder. "Better?" She asked quietly and Paku nodded. "You got it." 

Akari sighed in relief as the group walked, rain pouring down on them

Chrollo in the front, Akari and Paku to his right, Nobunaga and Kortopi to his left and Machi and Shizuku behind. 

"Isn't Hotel Beitacle one of the places where the Nostrade Family is staying?" Nobu asked and Machi answered him. "Yes but when Shal checked the website they'd already checked out. "They probably checked into that hotel under a different name." Chrollo concluded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their group gathered inside a train that would take them to the hotel. Akari wondered what Hisoka was doing at the moment but quickly shook the thought off.

'you're on a mission right now. it's important and you don't need distractions.'

Sighing quietly her eyes scanned around the train car, eyeing the passengers. No one really stood out to her...yet she had the feeling there were eyes following the group. Most of the people were minding there own buisness while other stole glances at the seven. 

Akari just closed her eyes and waited to finally arrive.

Surprisingly it was quite a quick ride and soon they were stepping out of the train along with the others. 

Chrollo, Paku, Akari, Shiz, Machi, Nobu and Kortopi all walked in silence as they walked down street after street. "Akari." Paku whispered. Akari immediately touched her neck and when she brought it back, blood stained the tips of her fingers. "Thanks." She whispered back as they continued to walk.

'shit.'

"They're on the move." Kortopi announced, stopping in his tracks. "Descending slowly." 'the eyes-' "An elevator, are they going out?" Chrollo asked. "We should hurry, boss." Nobu commented and Chrollo turned to face the rest of the group.

"We'll apprehend him as a group. Stay close enough to provide assistance." Akari nodded and chewed on her lip. "Pakunoda. Once we capture him, get the information about Uvo." Paku's face remained neutral. "Got it."

"After that, Nobunaga, he's all yours." 

'well ok' Akari twirled a strand of hair over she shoulder, eye twitching slightly. 

"Go-!" 

The troupe immediately started heading to the hotel, all of them running at a constant speed. 'good that i can run well' She huffed and trailed behind her boss, eyes scanning in front and part of the sides around them. 

"C'mon...." Akari muttered as Chrollo skidded alongside the side of the wall moving faster towards the eyes. Taking a deep breath, she launched herself up to the roof of the tall buildings, the rain obscuring her vision partly as she pursued behind Chrollo.

"Target moving forty kilometers per hour, in a 2:00 direction.." "He got in a vehicle." Chrollo muttered back. 

They continued to run, Akari had ran closer to Chrollo, the cars disappearing behind them as they moved forward. Her boss breathed in a sigh as they ran. "We're being followed." "When did that happen?" Akari growled, eye twitching. Machi shrugged. "I was too busy chasing the target to notice." Akari added, fists clenching as she huffed. 

"Is the chain user behind or in front of us?" Nobu questioned, raising his hand that held his sword. 

"Nobunaga, Kortopi, and Pakunoda, pursue the target ahead." "Roger that." The three nodded and Akari's lip twitched. Chrollo cocked an eyebrow as he nodded at Akari from his side vision.

Chrollo, Akari, Machi and Shiz quickly skidded to a hault, turning to face their follower, weapons drawn. Shizuku held Blinky while Akari balled her fists, regretting that she hadn't brought a dagger with her as she stood next to her boss.

"Did you see them?" Machi asked. Shiz tilted her head and Akari shook her own. "Only a silhouette." "I couldn't see their faces, but one's in the alleyway." Shiz added. 'damn i barley even glimpsed them-!' "Another is behind the dumpster." 

"Okay. Keep using Gyo." Chrollo commanded. "Yes sir." Shizuku and Machi nodded. "Akari." She nodded and followed next to her boss as he advanced towards the alleyway and dumpster, Machi and Shiz close behind. 

Akari wasn't prepared for Gon to jump out of the dumpster. She quickly masked her surprise and held a netural expression as she faced him. 

"Sorry!" He cried out, raising his palms out in defence against them. "I'll stop following, so can you let me go?" 

"Him again?" Machi rolled her eyes, arms dropping and nen needles vanishing. "This is the boy Nobu mentioned-?" Chrollo muttered to Akari, eyes never leaving the short boy before them. "Yeah." She said, hands unclenching as her arms crossed over her chest. 

"The other one's here too." Machi stated, shifting to face the alleyway. Akari sighed. 'what are the kids doing following us?' "C'mon out." 'his name's killua, right-?' Akari couldn't seem to remember. 'yeah. white hair is killua. green and black is gon...hisoka's toy-' She shivered slightly. 

Killua slowly walked out from the allyway, his eyes raking over the remaining Phantom Troupe member. When his blue eyes met Akari, they narrowed as he stood next to his friend. "What do you want? The mafia who put a reward on us are gone." Machi spoke coldly, her hands on her hips as she glared down at them. 

"W-what? Really? Why?" 

Killua's voice sounded surprised, but Akari noticed his hand twitching. No one spoke. No one answered his question. Akari was waiting for her boss to answer, yet he remained silent as rain poured down on them. The silence was so loud, and the tension so thick--

"What do we do, danchou." Akari ground out, her gaze flickering from the kids to the man next to her. His answer was crisp. "Tie them up." Chrollo motioned for Machi to activate her nen and she complied. Akari remained next to Chrollo as he pulled out his phone, dialing a number quickly. 'shit i forgot that too!' She groaned quietly as her boss gave her a weird side look. 'damn i don't have a weapon or phone. i mean i have whisper but....'

"Phinks? It's me. I need you to come to the Hotel Beitacle."

Chrollo spoke into the phone. "Shouldn't we just kill them-?" Machi asked, wringing out her hands after finishing tying the boys up. "No, I trust your instincts. If they're connected to the chain user somehow....we should keep them alive." He responded. 

"I wouldn't trust my instincts...." Machi muttered and shooting Akari a side look before angling her head down to Gon and Killua.

"I have a question for you." Gon suddenly spoke up, glaring at Chrollo. 

"How can you kill people who have nothing to do with you?"

Akari's breath halted for a split second, her eyes widening at Gon's question. 'how can you kill people who have nothing to do with you-?' An absurd question...and yet, she didn't have an answer. 

Not needing to look to her left to see Chrollo inevitably looking down at Gon, Akari's stomach twisted. In all honesty....she hadn't really thought about that before. 'how can i kill people that have nothing to do with me--??'

"You look pretty hostile, considering you just surrendered."

Chrollo's voice was cold and firm, the street lights flickering around them on the sidewalk. The rain kept it's pace but the group ignored it. Akari couldn't deny that the boy was right....and a pit was growing in her stomach at an alarming rate. Her mind couldn't stop flashing to Hisoka. What if he was asked that question? She spent so much time with him-yet she had no clue how he would answer if Gon or even her asked him...and that sent a wave of discomfort through her body. 

"Fuck...." Chrollo tilted his head in response to Akari's small snarl. "Akari...?" She shook her head. "I'm alright." He nodded and leaned his head upwards to the cloudy sky. A trail of rain ran down his forehead, down his cheek and dripped of his neck.

"Why indeed?" 

It was small, barley noticeable, but a sigh escaped Chrollo's lips as he pondered the question silently. "Because they have nothing to do with us? No." His silver eyes narrowed. "On second thought it isn't that simple. How to verbally express our motives...I'm not fond of it." Chrollo's head dropped down to normal posture as he looked towards the ground. "But oddly enough...Or perhaps it's not that odd." 

'internal monologue time-?'

"Is that the key to understanding myself?"

'...what is the boss talking about?' Akari looked and even though Machi and Shiz held neutral expressions, she could see in their eyes they were just as, if not more confused. Then Chrollo turned back towards the kids and the troupe, issuing his command. 

"Head to the hotel, and wait for Phinks and wait for the others." He announced and Machi nodded. Chrollo turned towards Shizuku and Akari. "If they try to escape, kill them." Akari immediately nodded and muttered a-"Yes sir"-back to her boss.

She peered down at the kids then sighed and rolled her wrist, motioning to the hotel. Machi huffed and shuffled Gon and Killua forward. 

"Alright let's go."


	37. Ch.37| until seven

"Alright. We'll be waiting in the Hotel Beitacle lobby." Chrollo turned to Shizuku and Akari. "It sounds like they got the chain user's identity." Though it was barely noticeable, Akari saw Gon tense. Killua was more discreet about it, yet his body twitched at her bosses words. 

Ignoring there small adjustments, Akari continued to walk besides Chrollo, Machi came next with Gon and Killua. Shiz brought up the rear as they walked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group of now six entered the hotel's lobby and after drifting to the side against a large marble pillar, they stopped walking. Waiting in silence. 

"Wait here." Chrollo said, eyes narrowing slightly as he looked onward. 

Akari nodded back, leaning against the pillar as her eyes scanned across the room. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary here. Chrollo and Akari stood near Machi and the kids. Shizuku had her back against another side of the pillar as her own eyes looked around. 

"Hey! Do you realize what time it is?!" A voice cried out. Akari tilted her head in the direction of the sound, eye twitching. "Idiot! It's Hotel Beitacle! How many times do I have to repeat myself?!" A tall man was reclining on a chair in the lobby with his brows furrowed. Black hair, blue suit dark brown eyes and glasses. 

He took note of Akari studying him and called her out. "What are you looking at, eh?" Akari's eye twitched once more in aggravation. "Should I get rid of him..." "Ignore him." Chrollo muttered to a stiffened Akari who plainly nodded back. 

"-Don't look at him." Her boss added quietly and once more Akari reluctantly conceded.

"Eh this ain't no show!" The man was now screaming at the poor other people around him in the lobby chairs. "Damn, my futures dark because of the failures working for me!" Akari's fingers twitched at her sides and she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Listen. This once I'll close my eyes like nothing happened." 

'ok i can't be the only one who's noticing him punctuating his words...'

"One more mistake and you'll get it good!" "Why is he still talking to loudly..." Akari muttered to herself as the man continued to yell into the phone. 

"Now listen. Seven on the dot. You'd best be at the hotel by then!"

"It's time for our last song!" She jumped slightly at the voice on the speakers around the lobby, haven't had noticed there had been soft music playing in the background all along. Her eyes darted to the clock adjacent to where their group was. 

'three minuted to seven...' When she looked back, Akari noticed Killua staring at the clock too. 'ok what the fuck is going on-'

"Paku and the other are here." Akari's head whipped around as Paku, Nobu and Kortopi entered the Hotel's lobby. Pakunoda smiled at her but then she frowned as they fell on the kids. "You got caught again?" Nobu's voice was oddly high as he neared the group, peering down at Gon. 

"I get it. You changed your minds and decided to join us, right?" 'take a hint dumbass. machi's holding them fucking captive...' 

"No, Nobunaga. They didn't know the rewards for us had dissipated." Akari sighed. "So you screwed with up with stalking us? Didn't learn your lesson, huh?" Nobunaga's voice stayed the same, but his eyes flickered to Chrollo's. "But this must be fate at work..." 

Killua's eyes flicked over to the cock again-Akari's gaze followed. 'two minutes till seven-?' She glared down at the white haired boy as he caught her gaze, cocking a brow. His lip twitched slightly. 

Nobu leaned down, now eye to eye with Gon. "Well, let's be friends!" Flashes of the question Gon had asked spiked inside Akari. Her arms folded tighter aginst herself and her eyes closed. Killua scoffed, not giving time for Gon to answer as he closed his eyes."No way. We were only following you for the reward. I wouldn't even want to look at your face." 

'damn that's harsh-!' Akari's lips curled slightly but she remained leaning against the pillar. 

"I agree." Gon's voice was sharp as he agreed with his friend, turning his head to the side and shutting his eyes. 

"Hehe, well boss? They've got guts, right? Their sass reminds me of Uvo." Akari winced at his words. "That's probably because they're kids." Machi retorted, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, describe the chain user for us." Akari added, narrowing her eyes slightly. 

"First thing first, Paku." Akari tilted her head to Chrollo. "Check the kids again." Pakunoda nodded and took a few steps towards the kids. "Okay. What do you want to know?" She asked. 

Chrollo's head turned slightly to stare at the kids. "What are they hiding." Chills shot through Akari as his silver eyes flickered to her. She immediately looked back towards the kids and noticed Killua's jaw clenched. 'i do wonder what they could be hiding...' 

As Paku's hand was reaching out towards Gon-and Akari had moved to stand besides her-the intercom voice rang out. "Well that was the last song! Only one more minute in this weeks broadcast." 'one minute...'

"It's no use." Killua's voice was calm and crisp, his eyes still closed and brow furrowed. "Your power, let's you draw out memories from those you touch, right?" A grin formed on his face. "We aren't hiding anything, and we know noth----" Paku's hand grabbed his face, nails digging into his skin. Akari's jaw clenched. "I'll know the truth soon enough. Shut up." 

In all honestly, Akari hadn't seen Paku really get angry before-but she was now. 

"Even if we did know something...." Gon spoke, keeping his eyes closed. "...We could thing about something else, and hide it from you." Paku's other hand snatched Gon's face. "Yup there you go." Killua muttered. 

"You guys seem to be confused. She draws out the purest essence of ones memory." Akari snarled, her eyes flashing as she towered over the kids. "I'm not browsing through the images in your mind-" Paku stated, lifting Gon and Killua into the air. "My question will stimulate your memory, stirring up the dirt collected in its depths like throwing a stone into a pond." 'nicely put but it's almost seven. what's supposed to happen at seven-?!'

But Pakunoda continued. 

"The dirt represents your pure, unaltered memories and I simply scoop them up." Her gaze burned through them. "It's impossible to deceive me." The loud speaker interrupted Paku. "This is JFN, and it's 7:o clock pm!" She ignored it an continued. "Now it's time to ask my question. What are you hiding?" 

Not even a full second after, Pakunoda gasped and pulled back almost running into Akari. 

Then, the lights went out.

Akari's vision sparked as she tried to adjust quickly to the darkness flooding around her. A person fell back next to her as they grunted in pain. She could only assume it was Paku. Then a kick was landed to Akari's stomach, depriving her of hair yet she grabbed onto the foot. 'must be Killua....Gon looks like he wouldn't kick this hard-' After squinting, Akari realized that Nobu had activated his nen bubble, so he would be able to see anyone inside of it. She continued to hold the flailing Killua but wondered were Gon was. 'is he attacking other troupe members-?!' "You're not going to go anywhere, stop moving." Akari growled, flipped Killua and locking her arm around his neck in a neck lock. She winced as his nails dug into her, yet she continued to keep him still. 

"Killua-!" A shriek was heard from Gon closer to the pillar. 'oh, he hand't gotten out of machi's hold yet-?' "Hold still!" Akari ground out. 

"Give up." She recognized that as Nobu's voice as Gon's cry was cut off. 'should I use whisper? mimic Nobu's power for a even minute? or just to be able to see them while the power's out.' After debating for a second she came to a conclusion that it was a good idea, and activated Whisper. "Allow me to sense and see the presence of everyone present. It was short and quiet, but Killua must of heard. 

"A pity....well it was a good shot." 

Blinking once-then twice, Akari reopened her eyes to gaze at Nobunaga who she could now see. It was indeed Killua who she was holding, while Nobu held Gon upside down. "Be still." Killua ignored her.

The light from the moonlight was starting to flood inside the windows of the building. 'did the people in the lobby stay or did they leave-?'

Akari ducked, sliding to her knees on the floor as a knife was shot through a window near the entrance. "Damn.." Her muscles strained with the kid in her arms. "Your eyes are glowing." "Yeah. My nen." Killua's brow furrowed and a chuckle escaped her lips even though a second ago she would have been dead if she hadn't moved. 

"The guy with the radio was working with them." Shizuku murmured. "Forget him!" Nobu raised Gon with one hand. "We only need these two. Or eyes will adjust shortly." Akari nodded and pushed herself back up, arm still around Killua. Her eyes narrowed as her gaze swept around the room. "Wait." Her voice shook, panic rising, head whipping as her nen scanned the room. 

"Where's the boss-" 

"The boss is gone-"


	38. Ch.38| phone call

"The boss is gone-" Akari muttered in disbelief, her eye twitching.

"Shiz, hold this guy for me." Nobu ground out passing the still upside down Gon to Shizuku. "Sure." Akari turned her head to look up at her friend who had gotten knocked down. "Paku, you ok?" Pakunoda had her hand covering her nose, blood dripping from it. "He broke my left hand and a molar.....we underestimated them." Her voice was cold as she spoke. "Yeah we did." Akari agreed, arms tightening slightly.

"Anyways this is going to shock you. These kids are-"

"Wait!"

Nobunaga was squinting at a crumpled piece of paper. "Paku this is for you..."

Pakunoda's brow furrowed as she cocked a brow at Akari who shrugged back. "Read it." She shrugged and took the paper from Nobu. Her eyes scanned over it and they widened.

"What's it say Paku?"

She didn't respond.  
"Question." Killua muttered quietly from against Akari. "Your nen. Describe it to me." She scoffed and shook her head. "I don't have to tell you shit. Stop talking." His nails dug deeper yet she didn't respond.

Sweat dripped down Paku's face. "Paku? Can you tell us what the paper said-?" No response. "Paku." Nothing. "Paku!" Her head shot up, eyes meeting Akari's questioning expression.

"Don't say a word." Nobunaga interrupted, his brows furrowed. "Got it?" Pakunoda nodded."What does the paper say Nobu." Akari ground out. Nobunaga's eyes narrowed yet he handed her the paper.

"Discuss their memories, and I'll kill him."

Akari's jaw clenched. 'threating the boss and paku-?' "Machi, focus on your threads." Nobu walked to Akari. "I'll take him for you." She nodded. "Sense he left us a message, he'll contact us again. Until then, these kids are valuable hostages."

Gon was handed to Machi while Killua to Shizuku and Akari wrung her hands out. Noticing Paku's face contorted, Akari tried to comfort her. "Don't worry about it too much, Paku." Machi nodded. "Yeah, just keep your mouth shut." 

Nobunaga brought out his phone, dialing a number as the lights flickered back on inside the hotel. "Just hurry Phinks! The boss has been captured." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Several minutes later....~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phinks, Feitan and Shalnark entered the hotel's lobby. "Explain." Phinks demanded as they conjoined groups. "All we know is that the boss was captured but tell us the rest." 

Nobunaga sighed. "The lights went out. The boss was taken in that instant. Akari nodded twisting her wrist and offering the paper. "Here's the message from the chain user." Phinks took it from her, his eyes scanning over it. "Why didn't you go after him immediately?" Feitan asked, his voice cold as he looked around. 

"Machi and Pakunoda were injured." 'and i was holding a squirming child--' "So?" "He has allies that are pro Hunters." Nobu answered. Feitan didn't look fazed. "So?" Nobunaga's brow furrowed. "Read between the lines!" 

"It proves we can use these kids as hostages. If we let them escape it's over." Akari ground out then sighed. "Boss has probably been captured by those chains that Uvo couldn't break.." Nobu nodded. "It'll be difficult for him to escape on his own!" "Probably? You don't know for certain that he was taken by the chain user?" Akari gave Phinks a glare. "As we've said. The lights went out and we couldn't see." 

"Ok, we can assign blame later." Shalnark intervened, shooting a disapproving look to Phinks and Akari. "For right now, what we need is a plan-"

A phone rang once.

Twice.

Phinks reached into the pockets on his sweats, grabbing his phone and staring blankly at it. "What?" "...It's the boss." 

Akari's eyes widened as her body stiffened.

"Hello?"  
His face froze and Akari could only wonder what the chain user was telling him. 

"Can I ask a question about the second demand-?" Phinks was quiet for a moment then continued as he talked into the phone. "The two hostages put up a struggle, and we had to break a few bones-" She inwardly flinched, a smirk growing on Phinks's face. 

That was until his gin dropped, eyes widening as he pulled the phone away. 'the chain user hung up- oh god...'

His jaw clenched as he called back the number. He was silent before he once again spoke. "Sorry, I was lying. Both of them are unharmed." Silence. Phink's gaze darted to Pakunoda. "Paku he wants to speak with you."

She nodded, patting Akari's shoulder as she took the phone a stepped away from the troupe. Akari started towards her yet her friend shook her head, raising her hand in a halting sign. Then she nodded to whatever was being said on the phone and moved farther away. 

"Damn it..I want to know what's going on..." 

Pakunoda snapped her fingers, eyes focused on the ground. 'is she signalling to me-?' Akari's brow furrowed as she tentatively made her way over to Paku. She wasn't prepared for the taller woman to hand her the phone.

Yet she took it with hands shaking as she pressed it against her ear. "I'm h-here." 

"I'm going to meet with Pakunoda alone." The voice was sharp, so full of authority. 

"The rest of you must return to your hideout. All ten troupe members must be there."

'so he doesn't know about there being a 13th member...it's good he doesn't know i exist then.'

"If a single on is missing, I'll kill the hostage. Understood?" "Yes." Her voice shook. "Put Pakunoda back on." "Alright." Akari retreated the phone from her ear, a shaky hand returning it to Paku.

It was once again silent before a sigh escaped Paku's lips as she uttered a name. "Akari."

Akari's eyes immediately widened yet Pakunoda still didn't look to her. 'the hell's going on?! why is she telling the chain user my name?!' Her hands balled into fists but she remained still. Pakunoda nodded once more before she hung up, grabbing onto Akari's arm.

"Huh? Paku-" 

She didn't even look at her, didn't talk to her as she drug Akari forcefully behind her. "W-what are you doing?!"

Paku didn't respond as she walked past the troupe with Akari trying to pull away from her the whole time. "Pakunoda! Wait!" Phinks called after them but Akari shook her head. "Let Pakunoda go." She pulled herself away from Paku for a moment and hurried over to Nobunaga. 

"You can't come with her or the chain user will kill the boss...just go to the hideout and make sure everyone's there, alright?" He nodded but peered down at her. "If she has to go alone-why are you going too?" Akari shook her head. "No clue. But apparently the chain user said something and I really don't want the boss to die-so I'm just going wherever he wants me to go." 

Nobunaga nodded and Akari hurried over to Paku's side. "We're returning to the hideout." Nobu announced. "Orders from the chain user." "What's your point?" Phinks stated, glaring down at him. "If we disobey, he'll kill the boss!" "Are you an idiot? If he does that then we kill the chain user!"

As Phinks and Nobunaga continued to argue out their problems, Akari had left the building with Pakunoda. Her hands twisted nervously at the silence between them. "C-can you say something? Anything?" Paku remained quiet. Akari sighed. "I guess that's fair...I just wonder why you would mention my name to the chain user." Her brow furrowed as once more her friend didn't say a word. 'i do wonder though....why did paku tell him my name? did he ask about me?' Akari's eyes narrowed, hair drenched because of the rain. 'i know hiso said he exposed some of our powers which included my nen....and it's so very possible that Gon or Killua said something if they met up with them after they escaped our hideout- But none of this makes any sense....'

'...well there's nothing i can do about it now. i'll just have to wait and see.'


	39. Ch.39| the chain user

Pov Back at the Hotel.......

~

"It's him." Shalnark muttered as his phone rang and Phinks shook his head. "I'll take it." He took the phone from Shal only to be cut off.

"Put one of the hostages on the phone." 

Phink's lip twitched in annoyance as he passed the phone to Killua. 

"Are they all together?" 

"They are right now." Killua responded. "But they're talking about going after Pakunoda-" Phinks abruptly tore the phone away from Killua. "Watch your mouth, kid." He pressed the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"You have thirty minutes to return to your hideout. You can try trickery if you wish, but your leader will die."

"Understood."

"Is Akari with you right now?" 

Phinks was caught off guard by the question. "No...She left with Pakunoda..."

"Good. I'll call again shortly-" 

Then the chain user hung up. "We won't be able to follow Paku or Akari now." Shizuku murmured. "Damn it! And why would that bastard mention Akari?!" "Mention Akari-?" Machi asked. "Yeah. He asked where she was!" Machi's jaw clenched. "I want to know what the chain user's up to." Phinks scoffed. "Don't we all."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pov, the troupe members at the hideout(AKA Hisoka's Pov~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The boss will die if we ten aren't together?" "He's pretty smart to use the hostages as messengers." Franklin remarked. He had just received a call from Nobu explaining the situation. Hisoka hummed in affermation, his eyes narrowed. 'this is the perfect chance to fight the boss~ But if I leave, the boss will die..~' He pulled out his phone, quickly reading a message he had sent. 'there you have it~ Lend me a hand~' Hisoka smiled slightly once he was done, thoughts drifting. 'i wonder how my little 'butterfly' is doing~' Then his eyes narrowed. 'if what phinks's saying, they'll all return back shortly- which means..~' A grin grew across his face. 'i'll see her once more~'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Akari's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the pair neared the aircraft, anxiety bubbled into Akari's stomach as she stole a glance at Pakunoda- who still wouldn't look at her. "Are you going to be ok?" Paku didn't acknowledge her. 

~

She bit her lip as her breathing increased and she swallowed dryly-they had just entered the aircraft. Pakunoda took the lead as they walked into the main room shutting the door as they faced the chain user.

Whatever Akari had been expecting...it wasn't a boy who looked no older than 18 that stood before her. His posture was tense and his eyes an angry gray. 'blonde hair, grey-wait aren't his eyes supposed to be red-? i'm so confused-'

Her gaze darted to the tall figure wrapped in chains next to him. His silver eyes were widened and his brow furrowed, yet he didn't speak, no doubt wondering why she was here if he had just asked for Pakunoda. "Danchou..." It was so quiet, she was sure no one heard and her eyes then flickered to the person on the other side of the blonde. She was short with grey hair that was balding at the top. Akari had no clue who the girl was or why she was here so she stayed quiet behind Paku. 

"Now for verification...Are you Pakunoda, from the troupe?" 

"Of course." 

The blonde looked down at the small girl next to him who nodded. "She's telling the truth." Akari's eyes widened. 'can that girl tell if someone lying or not?!' "And you." Akari froze, eyes drifting back up to the younger male. Sometimes she wished she wasn't so damn short as a 23 year old.

"You are Akari from the Phantom troupe, am I correct?" 

Akari swallowed dryly as Chrollo's face contorted. "I am." Once more the short girl nodded. "She's also telling the truth."

He nodded. "I will present each of you with two conditions. If you abide by them, I will release your leader." Chains appeared on his hand, and one with a sharp point dangled down. As Akari forced her gaze from the chain, she bit the inside of her cheek. 

'his eyes are fucking scarlet-- that's what they meant by 'scarlet eyes' oh god-'

"I'll begin with the leader." 

Akari stiffened as her bosses eyes met hers. He didn't look pained, he still held an confused expression but his eyes were cold.

"First, you are forbidden to use nen. Second-"

He cut off and Akari noticed his bottom lip trembling slightly. 'he may have killed Uvo, and is seeking revenge....but he is still only a boy. i still want to know why i'm here. oh shit....that mean's he'll have to put a condition on me too?! what if he does one like hiso, and i won't be able to tell the troupe about him?! what if he makes it so I won't be able to use my nen again?!' Silence was till present as his eyes glowed a greater red.... 'his eyes- no wonder they're highly sought after. did the troupe really annihilate his entire clan-?' 

"Second. You may not contact any members of the troupe. Those are the two conditions. And to make sure you adhere to them, I will use my Judgment Chain, on your leader. You decide if this is acceptable, Pakunoda, Akari." 

Akari didn't say respond. She couldn't say anything as her brows furrowed. Paku sighed quietly before responding. "Okay." Akari's fists clenched at her sides at her bosses pained expression. 

The chain user whipped his chains, and sent the Judgment Chain right through Chrollo's chest. Akari had to bite down hard on her tongue from the urge to use Whisper and attack the boy. Her boss's body retracted painfully and she was sure if it weren't for the chains covering his mouth, he would've cried out. It was only a moment before his body begin to relax again. Then he turned back towards Paku.

"You're next, Pakunoda." The chain reappeared. "First, release Gon and Killua unharmed, before midnight, without any tricks. Second, you may not speak a single word about me. If you have no objections, I will use my chain on you." "Okay." 

Akari flinched as the chain came forward, plunging now into her friend's chest, the chains wrapped themselves around her heart. Pakunoda's body twitched before she also was still again.

"I have something to say before the exchange-" 'is he not going to put a condition on me??' "I would like to speak with Akari, privately." Akari watched as Chrollo's eyes widened. The chain user looked down at his companion. "Watch them, tell me if anything happens." The short girl nodded. His eyes had returned to grey when he faced Akari, pointing to a side room. "Go." Chrollo brows were furrowed as his eyes flared, glaring at the boy. His gaze softened as it reached Akari. She returned the look in a pleading manner when she exited the room. 'oh god what's going to happen.....'

~

A/n

1.2k words

(AYO just wanted to say the next chapter gets WILD)


	40. Ch.40| conditions

The chain user guided Akari to a side room and shut the door after her. "Sit." She nodded and sat down on an empty crate, facing him. "Akari, right?" Akari nodded, her hands folded in her lap. He sighed, leaning against the door. "I do have to ask why I'm here?" The chain user nodded. "And. Are you also going to put conditions on me too?" "You're here because your name sounded familiar and because I didn't know there was a thirteenth spider." Akari swallowed dryly.

"Yes. Most people don't know I'm a spider." "I suppose it's safer for you that way?" She nodded again. "However, I must ask." Red flashed in his eyes as he took a step towards her, hand gripping her shoulder. "Were you there when your boss destroyed my clan five years ago?"

Akari flinched back at his tone and shook her head. "It's true that I've been apart of the troupe for years. But up until recently, I hadn't even know about them wiping out a clan, let alone stealing their eyes." 

His eye twitched. "I'll see to it that you're telling the truth." She nodded. "Sure ask your friend when you're done." Her brows furrowed. "You said my name sounded familiar, how-" Her question was cut off my a sharp slap to her cheek. "I ask the question here. Understand?"

"Understood." She growled back. 

"How long have you been with the spiders? Sense the beginning?" "No. I met danchou-" "Say his name. You calling that, that person 'boss' is infuriating." "I met Chrollo many years ago but never joined his troupe until a couple years back. I wasn't in his original group....I had my own problems to worry about." Akari muttered. "Problems? Explain." She lifted her gaze, glaring at the blonde. "I hardly see how that's important." 

Another strike to her cheek.

Akari let her head hand to the side, a small chuckle escaping her lips. "If what your asking is if I participated in killing your clan and stealing the eyes of your family- then my answer is no." He pulled back as her head snapped forward. "No I didn't not kill any of your friends or family. I get that loads of people find your eyes....enticing but I didn't even know that was going on. I wasn't even staying with the troupe then. And that's the truth."

His eye twitched again.

"Go ask your little friend outside. She'll tell you I'm not lying." Akari hissed, hands clenched. "Go on. Ask." 

The chain user's eyes had once again turned scarlet at her words, slamming the door open from behind him as he left the room. Akari let herself relax slowly. 'maybe if he doesn't see me as a threat- he really won't put any conditions on me...'

As he walked back in, closing the door behind him, his jaw was clenched as he nodded. "You were telling the truth." "Can I finally ask a question now that you know I didn't do it?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm as his lips pursed. "Go ahead."

"Why did my name sound familiar and why did you ask me to come here with Pakunoda?"

"I asked you to accompany her because your aura was one that Killua had commented on." "-What?" "The white haired boy-" "I know who he is, I want to know what he said about me." The chain user neared her again. "He said he had seen you conversing with Hisoka at the base and wanted to know why anyone would willingly put up with him." 'hisoka...' "Are you his lover?" 

Akari's eyes widened at his words. "...What?" 

He repeated. "Are you Hisoka's lover?" 'trying to use me as blackmail for hisoka now??' "No!" Akari scoffed, leaning forward. "Why would I be with someone like him?" The chain user's face remained the same. "Killua also said that after seeing you at the base, he recognized your presence as the additional one at Heavens Arena."

She almost choked on her spit. "....." "You were with Hisoka then, weren't you?" Akari swallowed. "I don't see how this has anything to do with why I'm here." 

"Oh it does, actually. See when I was training to be the Nostrade daughters body guard, I met a man while working there." "Ok?" "His name was Daiki." 

This time she really did choke, rising from her spot, Akari's eyes widened. Her heart pounding in her chest.  
"Sit down! I'm not done." The hand was once more pressed against her shoulder, forcing her to sit. 

"I take it you know who that is?" His gaze flickered down to her hands. "Why are you wearing gloves?" Akari took a deep breath. "You don't need to know that." "I do-" "No." Akari intervened. "It has nothing to do with your clan or the phantom troupe, so no. It has nothing to do with you."

He nodded. "Fine. I brought you here to find out if you were the thirteenth spider, which you are. I brought you here to find out if you were active in killing my clan, which you weren't. I brought you here to see if you were connected with Hisoka somewhere out of the troupe, which you aren't. And I brought you here to address the things I heard from Daiki Okada." 

She cringed at the name. "What-what did you hear from...from him?" Her question came out as a whisper, lip trembling. The blonde's brows furrowed. "That you are his fiancé and soon to be wife, Akari." 

Akari's body heaved back and she placed a hand over her mouth. "W-what?!" "Is that false?" "Of course it is!" Akari hissed, fear taking a hold of her. "Then may I see your ring?" Her heart dropped. "R-ring? Chain user I don't-" "Kurapika." "Kurapika don't ever, ever listen to him! He's nothing but a lying dick-" "So you don't have a ring?" "..." She paused, biting her tongue. "On your left hand, you don't have a ring? He told be you'd be wearing gloves on both hands." Akari's eye twitched. "Okada said had been looking for his runaway fiancé for awhile...and gave me your description." 

"....Stay out of this, Kurapika. Trust me, just this once. You don't want to involve yourself with him." Kurapika's brow furrowed. "Why?" Akari swallowed. She was letting fear take a hold of her, and in front of the man who was trying to extinguish the spider- Her eyes darkened and she snapped. 

"Stay out of it. If your going to also put two conditions on me, do it already."

Kurapika's jaw clenched but he nodded, his chains reappearing on his hand. "I must warn you, he's looking for you at this very minute." A tear slid down her cheek at his words. 'fuck am i crying???' "Just get on with it."

"My first condition for you....You may not tell anyone about my appearance or tell anyone about me."

"Question? Are you going to take away my nen for the second condition?" Kurapika cocked a brow. "..." "-Or are you going to make me not be able to talk with troupe member again?" "..."

"...Second, I also want you to return Gon and Killua back to me before midnight, unharmed."

"So same conditions as Pakunoda? I can still have my nen?" He nodded quickly then paused as he thought. 

"Second condition. Return Gon and Killua to me by midnight, and until we have left here by airship, you are prohibited to use your nen."

'oh shit did I just screw it up for me by asking those questions....? fuck.'

"If you have no objections, I will use my Judgment Chain on you." "...Another question." He nodded. "So I can't use my nen until you've left the premises and I can't talk to anyone about you?" "Yes." She just wanted it to be over with. "Alright. No objections." 

Akari tried to brace herself as his chain plunged into her chest...Clearly she hadn't thought about what it would feel like. Chains wrapped themselves around her heart, squeezing it as his nen seeped into her. After a couple seconds the pain dissipated and Akari's body slumped forward. 

Kurapika motioned for the door and she nodded, standing on shaky knees as the pair exited the room.

~

Chrollo and Paku's head turned towards them as their gaze fell on her. Akari noticed confusion written on Chrollo's at her puffy eyes and weak posture. The chain user walked past her and addressed the whole room. 

"Start by going back to your companions. Inform them of the hostage exchange. I want you to bring the hostages to Ligon Airport before midnight. Bring no one else. Tell no one where you're going."

Pakunoda nodded. "Very well, you have a deal." Kurapika looked expectantly to Akari. "Alright." "Take me back to the airport then." Paku stated. Kurapika's face contorted at Pakunoda's calm air. "Why haven't you asked any questions?! You know who I am, don't you? Aren't you worried? You don't find this deal unreasonable?! Do you truly believe your leader?" Paku titled her head, her gaze cold. 

"Yes. You wouldn't ask those questions if you intended to deceive me." 

Silence flooded the room and Akari had to admit her friends words were true. Her gaze darted over to her bosses....and in all honestly she couldn't read his expression. He looked...sad? She wasn't sure. 

Kurapika's face was still contorted in fury yet he said nothing. "Fine. We'll take you back."

~


	41. Ch.41| cool off

(Akari and Paku made it back to the troupe.....)

~

"Does he really expect us to abide by those conditions?" Phinks growled, arms crossed over his chest. Akari said nothing, leaning into Hisoka's side. The moment they got back Hisoka had given her a sharp look after telling her not to go off on her own. 

"Tell us where he is, Pakunoda. We'll kill the kids then deal with the chain user." Paku said nothing. "How about you then, Akari. You went along. Tell us where he is." She remained silent, Hisoka's arm tightening around her waist. 

"You're insisting?" Machi asked. "I insist. If you won't tell us, I won't let you leave." Akari's body tensed at Phink's words, fingers grazing over the ring on her hand through the glove. 

"I refuse to tell you where he is and I'm taking the kids with Akari only." "Akari? Again? Why is she permitted to go with you, again?!" Phinks growled, glaring down at her from the side. "Don't interfere." Akari hissed back, her eyes narrowing up at him. 

"Interfere?! Who's the one interfering with our plans?!" "Go, Paku, Aki." Machi stated, giving them both side glances before giving Phinks a glare in return, her brows furrowed. "We'll stop them." 

"Stop us?" Feitan asked, his aura flaring as his brow raised. "Are you trying to insult us?" 

Immediately Akari's own nen flared as she gave Phinks and Fei a harsh look. Hisoka's arms constricted around her, his breath tickling her ear as he whispered- "If I'm honest~ I don't want you to go either, who knows what could happen~" She swallowed and shook her head. "I have to. Kur- The chain user put a condition on me."

Hisoka's arms tightened once more. "What~?" "Yeah. And if I don't go I'll die. ....I think." 'that is how his nen works, right???' "I have to go Hiso. Don't worry, I'll be back shortly." Hisoka's jaw clenched as she left his side, standing next to Paku. 

"You're serious?" Phinks questions, staring incredulously at them. "Have you lost your mind?" "I bet they were defeated by the chain user before we arrived. They're probably under his control right now." Akari stiffened at Feitans words. 'he's half correct..' "This is a waste of time, I'll get them to talk." 

"Is it really so hard to understand?" Akari's gaze shot to Gon's figure, chained to a rock next to Killua. Her brow furrowed. "You don't understand why Akari and Pakunoda wants to leave without a word? You don't understand why Machi is stopping you now??" 'damn..' "You honestly think they're being controlled?!" 'annnnd gon's angry again.' "They want to rescue your boss! Is it so hard to understand the desire to save a friend?" 

"Shut up, kid!" Phinks growled, his teeth gnashing together. "Are you that desperate to be spared?" 

Gon's hands clenched into fists as he leaned forward- "..MH-!" -and broke out of the chains pinning him to the rock. Akari didn't say anything, the hint of a smile threatening to curve her lip upward. But now was not the time.

"I'm not doing this for my sake. Take back those words!" 'damn this kid's really got guts.' Gon's eyes flared as he glared at Phinks, hands clenched at his sides. Killua met Akari's gaze and he sighed. "Good grief." Killua groaned, his arms straining as he too broke free from the chains. 

"I refuse, if you have a problem come here..." Phinks sneered. "The second you take a step I'll rip your head off." "Then I won't move an inch!" Gon's teeth gritted together. "Kurapika isn't like you! No matter how much he hates someone, he wouldn't lose control and kill them without mercy!" 

Akari flinched at his words. She could feel the desperation from her troupe members. They didn't want their boss to die-no they wanted him safe. But they also didn't want to give into what they enemy wanted. Yet those words were so familiar to her....

Gon continued. "If he makes a promise, he will definitely keep his word!" He looked to Pakunoda then met Akari with the same determined look. "After meeting him in person, they know this! Pakunoda and Akari know this!" Akari swallowed dryly, meeting Hisoka's gaze...She could tell he wanted to say something to her by his furrowed brow. "If you follow his conditions, he'll return your boss!" 'i hope-' 

She said nothing, walking quickly to Hisoka's side, sitting next to him. "You alright, Hiso?" Hisoka said nothing looking forward, yet his arms once more wrapped around her waist, pulling her into him. 

"That's enough kid. Don't think you can say anything you want!" Phinks growled, lip twitching in annoyance. 

"Darling~" Hisoka breathed, pressing his face into her shoulder. Akari's face became a pink tint but she was lucky the troupe was distracted by the kids. "Why can't they let us just return those kids?" Akari muttered, intertwining her fingers with his. We'll get the boss back safely, so I don't really see the problem-- Hiso?" She winced as a feeling of constriction appeared around her neck. "Hisoka what are you do- Hiso!" Akari hissed quietly, rocking her head back against his chest as her breathing was cut off. "What conditions did he put on you~?" "K-kurapika?" "Yes~" The tightness wore off, and Akari's body relaxed once more. "I don't think I can say-? Would that be a violation of the conditions he gave me?" Hisoka sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know dear~" "What did you do to my neck?" "...Nothing~" "Don't give me that! Tell me-"

"That's enough. Let them go." 

Phinks's glowered at Franklin. "You're siding with them?" "Shal, right now, what would our worst-case scenario be?" Shalnark was silent for a second. "The boss is already dead, Pakunoda and the others being controlled-" Akari shivered in Hisoka's lap. "And we can't find the chain user. The two kids escape...." "Then you've got it wrong. The worst-case scenario would be that we all die and the spider perishes." Franklin raised a brow at Shal. "By comparison, your scenario would be quiet pleasant. Am I wrong?" 

"N-no, you're right." Shal agreed. "I don't care about your reasons. You're being far to reliant on boss. If the Troupe falls apart as the result, that's the greatest betrayal you could make towards the boss." Frankin concluded, eyeing the troupe. "If we keep bickering, that could happen as well. Cool off." He looked to Pakunoda, then to Akari in Hisoka's lap. 

"Let them have their way....Paku and Ari can take the kids."

'ari? normally it's aki for me- huh that's new.'

"However...." She stiffened. "If the boss doesn't return, we kill the members being controlled, and start to rebuild the Spider. It's extremely simple."   
"I'm fine with that." Machi spoke and Akari nodded. "If that's what it takes to satisfy you." "Well I'm not being controlled, and it won't be easy to kill me." Machi added, her posture standing firm.

Akari's face flushed again as a kiss was pressed against the back of her neck. "Stop, Hiso." "Stop~? Whatever for~?"

Shalnark's phone rang once yet Phinks was the one that held it in his hand. He let out an annoyed huff, as he answered. "Hello?" Phinks was quiet before tossing the phone to Gon. "Don't break it!" Shalnark gasped, his eyes trailing the phone through it's trajectory.  
Gon nodded at whatever Kurapika had said. "Yeah, they're all here." His eyes darted to Akari. "For you."

She hurriedly caught the phone, removing herself from Hisoka's lap as she answered. "Hello?"  
"Akari?"  
"Yes?"  
"....I just talked to Daiki."

Akari's face paled."You what...?" She heard a sigh from Kurapika.

"I didn't say anything."  
"Really? How close is he to my location right now?"  
"I couldn't say. He keeps moving around."  
"Well find out!"  
"You're in no place to make demands around me, Ms. Okada."  
"....Don't call me that."  
"-Give the phone back to no-eyebrows."  
"No eyebrows-? Oh. Fine. And don't you are say a word to him."  
"Once more, you're in no place to give me orders."  
"...Just don't. We'll be there to return them."

"Tch, here." Despite all the confused stares and glares she was receiving from the troupe, Akari tossed the phone to Phinks as she settled back on Hisoka's lap.

"What was that, Akari~?" Hisoka's hushed growled caused her to twitch in his lap. "Nothing."

Phinks caught the phone. "We're following your orders." He was quiet before hanging up again. Then he turned to Akari, giving her a glare.  
"What the hell was that?" She remained silent, her back digging into Hisoka's chest. "What the hell did you say to him?! Who is he-?! Is it the chain user?"

Hisoka's arms tightened around her at Phink's words. "...I cannot say." That was a lie-she knew that. He sighed, waving dismissively at her. "Fine, fine. If you really can't speak because of the chain user, then fine." Akari nodded.

"We'll leave in five." Paku finally spoke, eyeing the troupe. "Ari, I need to speak with you."  
She nodded, patting Hisoka's hand as it retracted from her waist again and she followed her friend to the hallway.

~

"Akari."  
Akari leaned against the wall, looking up at her friend. "Yeah?" "Who's he?" She swallowed. "Who's the man you and-" Paku paused. "-The chain user were talking about?" Akari sighed, running her hand down her face. "Pakunoda. You don't want to know-"  
Paku placed her hand on Akari's shoulder. "I insist." Akari's gaze darkened. "No." "..I just want to help. You know this." She sighed again and patted her friends arm. "I know..But I'm sorry. I can't let you." Pakuoda's expression turned sad as she nodded. "Alright, I just wanted to understand."  
She bit her cheek, nodding as Paku left her, making her way back to the rest of the troupe.

"I would like to know too~" Akari's head whipped to Hisoka, leaning against the wall. "-How?" "Tell me, my dear~" His face was stoic, eyes angry as he grabbed her chin. "Is this man the same one who put those scars on your body~?"  
Akari flinched, her eye twitching as she glared into Hisoka's golden eyes. "What would you do if my answer was yes-?" Hisoka's lip curled cruelly. "Hunt him down and kill him. It's only natural that I must kill the thing that has harmed my toy~"  
"Ah."  
She grabbed his wrist, moving her body away from him. "And if he isn't?" "Hm~?" "If he isn't the one who-" Akari dragged in a breath. "If he wasn't the same person."

Hisoka frowned.  
"Then he gets to live-~? Darling you're not making much sense. I asked a simple question yet..." He twisted his arm out of her grasp, hand resting on her waist instead. "Yet you make my decision much harder~" "Decision?"  
Hisoka's head dropped to level with her ear, his other hand placed on her cheek. "Was he or was he not the one who ripped you in half~?"

Akari's blood turned cold, head growing fuzzy at his question. Mouth drying, her lips parted-yet nothing came out. Her teeth gritted together as she tried to push the man away.

"Dont'-don't say things like that!" Hisoka chuckled lowly. "But that is what happened, wasn't it~ Or does my memory deceive me~?"

"Please Hiso...just stop."

He sighed, running his thumb across her lips and pulled his head back. His brows furrowed as something akin to an apologetic smile crossed his face.  
"It wasn't my intention to make you cry, love~"

She hadn't realized his words had affected her that much as the pad of his finger brushed the tears off her face. "..." Akari didn't speak as he pressed a kiss to her jaw, pulling her into a tight hug. "I apologize sweetheart~" Nodding into his chest she wrapped her arms around his neck, fresh tears threatening to spill. "Tell me love, I want to help you~" 

'paku and hiso both want to help-but i cant let them. they can't get involved with whatever schemes he has' 

"I-I can't Hiso. I can't-" She buried her face into his chest. "Shh~ That's alright dear~" It took her by surprise at the magician's soothing tone. "I have to go..." "You do? You can't stay and let Pakunoda handle the kids~?" Akari shook her head. "Ah one of your conditions then~?" "Yeah." "What a shame~" She nodded, yet didn't pull away.

Hisoka sighed, trailing a finger along her jaw then gave her a peck on her forehead. 

"Let's go then~" "Ok, but-" Leaning forward, Akari's mouth found Hisoka's neck. "Darling? What-Aha~" A quiet hum left his lips as she broke skin then sucked on his neck. "We have to-" "Give me a minute." Akari mumbled into him, continuing her assault on his skin.   
Pulling back, she smiled and unlooped her arms from around his neck. "Done. Let's go now." Akari wiped the rest of the tears off her face as Hisoka gingerly touched his neck. "..What did you do~?" Shrugging, Akari gave him a quick kiss on his lips. "Nothing~" She said mocking him and tapping her own neck. "What did you do to my neck?"

He smiled not answering as reaching into his sweatpants and tossed her....her phone?

"Hey! Why do you have that?" "You left it in your room and didn't bring it with you last time you went out~ Now you have it~" A small smile fell on her lips as she took it from him, and tilted her head. 

"C'mon. And uh-" Akari pointed to his neck, other hand covering her mouth. "You're bleeding..." Hisoka's jaw clenched. "Is that so~?" Chuckling she nodded and backed away. "Should I return the favor~?" Eyes widening, Akari shook her head, smile dropping slightly. 

"I-I'll be careful Hiso, see you soon!"

"Na, ha~ Get back-" Akari engulfed him in a hug whispering- "I'll see you soon."

Then she disappeared into the main room leaving Hisoka. He ran his hand down his face. "What am I going to do with you~?"


	42. Ch.42| exchange

(A/n- how would yall feel if I wrote a sequel-? 

~

20+ minutes later....

After Pakunoda, Gon, Killua and Akari had left the hideout, Akari walked in front with the kids and Paku behind. They were almost twenty minutes or so from the base...and Akari was starting to get a chill from the cold rain. "Almost there, Paku?" Her friend nodded in return. A short hiss left Akari's lips as a wave of more rain pelted down on them. 

"Holy shit! I hate this fucking weather..." Killua shot her a glare, motioning to Gon. "Ah, pardon my language." She scoffed, then stopped as her phone rang. Pakunoda nodded when Akari looked up to her, face falling slightly. 

Swallowing dryly she answered. 

"Hello?"

"Board the waiting airship. The pilot already has his orders."

"Understood."

Akari pointed to an airship that was stationed closest after she hung up. "We're to board that one." Pakunoda nodded and ushered the kids towards it. She noticed another in front of it, about to take off. 'is that the one that's holding the chain user and...who was that short girl with him?' 

Frowning to herself, Akari moved towards the air craft when an alarmed yell stopped her in her tracker.

"Why are you here?!"

Akari frantically turned to the left at Paku's cry and her heart dropped. "...Hisoka?!"

Pakunoda's hands clenched into fists, her jaw clenched as the he approached the group. Indeed it was the magician himself, smiling as he headed towards them. He held his phone in his right hand, talking to some on the other end. Akari couldn't hear what was being said, but she could only assume that who he was on the phone with...was Kurapika.

The heavy rain and occasional lightning with her growing fatigue did not help her mood in the slightest.

Whatever was being said on the phone was in favor of him as he smiled and hung up, motioning to the airship. Hisoka's eyes were squinted in a smile like manner. "Ladies first~"

An annoyed 'tch' left Akari's lips. Leading the kids and Paku to the airship she pointed, voice cold. "Go inside." 

Gon obeyed first with Killua right behind. Pakunoda was still seething, her brow furrowed and Akari had to agree. Was Hisoka still possibly a traitor? The troupe had ruled it out before, but now it seemed very likely that he was. Pakunoda went after the boys followed by Akari. Her jaw remained fixed as Hisoka brought up the rear. Killua took a seat on the metal flooring next to his friend, while Paku and Akari sad adjacent to Hisoka on the airship seats. Paku was glaring coldly at Hisoka, while he only looked to Akari.

"I thought you would be happy to see me again~" He pouted, patting his thigh for her to sit on. Akari shook her head, refusing his offer, while she too glared at him. "What are you even doing here?! You need to be back at the troupe!" Hisoka shrugged, a angry look fleeting over his face before it became neutral. Akari looked around the main room of the airship. 'so i was right. the chain user-and the boss aren't being held with us.. huh. kurapika's smart no doubt.'

"Darling~?" Akari's eye twitched. "What." She snapped, jaw clenching. Hisoka frowned, leaning forward. "Don't be mad, dear~" "Too late for that." She muttered back, resting her head against Paku's shoulder just to spite him. 

"Paku?" Her friend looked at her from the side of her gaze. "Yes?" "....Do you ever just wanna-" Akari lowered her voice. "..Beat someone up? Like really badly? Possibly kill them?" Pakunoda smiled, the tension on her face lifting slightly as she nodded. "Mhm, all the time." Akari snickered, and closed her eyes, brows un-furrowing as she tried to shake off the uneasy feeling growing in her gut. 

The rest of the trip went somewhat smooth with Hisoka trying to get Akari to talk to him while Gon and Killua talked idly. Pakunoda had glared at the magician for a bit before ignoring him for the rest of the time.

Akari pulled back abruptly as her friend tapped her shoulder. "We just landed. Ready to get boss back?" Akari nodded, a determined smile spreading across her face. "Ready."

Akari stepped out of the airship first, then did a double take at her surroundings. They were practically in the middle of nowhere, both ships resting on a large rock that dipped down into nothingness. Both boys filed out from behind her, Pakunoda and Hisoka bringing the rear. As the blonde stepped out of the ship opposite them, the tall, black haired man from the hotel followed. Then the small girl with her brown hat....followed by Chrollo. 

The chains had been removed from around him as he stood, waiting expectantly. 

Her phone rang. Akari turned to Paku who already held it in her awaiting hand. "Here." She nodded. "Thanks." 'it must've slipped out of my hand on the ride here.'

"Hello."

"Akari, hand the phone to Killua."

"Alright."

"Also, when the exchange begins, I want you to come across with Killua and Gon."

"...Understood."

Akari twisted her wrist and gently tossed her phone to Killua. "Don't break it." Her gaze followed Killua as he placed her phone next to his heart. 'huh? i'm guessing it has to do with the short girls nen?' She was right. From across rocky plain, Kurapika and the girl were conversing. "Ok! Let's begin the exchange." Kurapika called out, motioning for his friends to walk across. Killua handed Akari back her phone then they started across. 

"Why're you following us?" Killua hissed to her as the three of them made their way to the chain user. "Don't know. Kurapika asked me to come with you guys." 'did he fine out more information about him-??' Chrollo have her a confused look when Akari passed him with the kids. His expression basically read- "Akari what the hell are you doing?" 

Gon gave the tall man with black hair a high-five as they kids reunited with their friends while Akari made her way over to Kurapika. "Yes?" Stepping away from his friends, he motioned for her. "I'll let you go back in a minute, but you should know what he asked me." Akari swallowed quickly and nodded.

Kurapika sighed. "He contacted me again, asking if I had spoken to you recently and if I knew where you were." Akari's hands clasped together, thumbs running over her gloved left hand. "...And what did you tell him..?" The tall blonde turned to her, brows furrowed. "I said that yes; that I had talked to you-" "You Wha-!-MHMpH!" Kurapika placed a hand over her mouth, muffling her shouts. "But! But I said I didn't know where you were." Akari quieted down. "Oh, ok." "I do have to ask, why are you so afraid of him?" Her breath caught in her throat. 'sounds just like hisoka, except hisoka knows why i'm afraid of him-but hisoka doesn't know who he is.' "Once again, Kurapika, stay out of his way. Trust me." Kurapika glared at her. "I don't and will never trust you, Ms. Okada." Akari's eye twitched. "Yo-ko-ya-ma. Akari Yokoyama not-" She scoffed, lip twitching. "Okada. And fine, don't trust me!" Akari turned away, waving at him dismissively, giving him a final warning. "But It'll eventually be your demise if you decide to trust him instead."

"I'll keep in touch!" He called after he as she huffed, walking back to Pakunoda. 'so let me get this straight-he hates me because i'm involved with the phantom troupe, but he doesn't hate me as much as the rest of them because i was absent in the killing of his clan? so then why doesn't he just go ahead and tell Daiki where i am right now??? no clue. Maybe he gets that i'm terrified of him-? why does he keep talking to him??' 

"Akari." 

She looked up. Pakunoda stood before her. "Yeah?" Her friend placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go back to the airship." "..Why-" Looking around her eyes widened. Hisoka and Chrollo were only meer feet apart. "What's going on?" She asked as her friend guided her back to the ship they had came here on. The one holding the kids and Kurapika had already ascended. 

"Paku what's going on??" Pakunoda said nothing until they were inside and had been seated. "Hisoka- what's he doing?!" Akari chewed on the inside of her cheek, watching the pair through the window. Hisoka had removed his shirt, and reached behind to his back. She sat struck as what looked to be a spider was separated from him. "Oh god-" The number four spider tattoo came off his back with ease and Akari's hands grabbed Paku's, squeezing them to calm herself. 

"His-his nen?" She knew Hisoka had Texture Surprise as part of his nen ability as well as Bungee Gum- but she never could've guessed he would use it to fake being a Phantom Troupe member.

"A fake tatoo-So...So Paku, was Nobunaga right?! Was he really a traitor?!" Akari's eyes flashed as her breathing intensified. "Oh god, oh my god...!" "Ari, please calm yourself. It's alright." Paku opened her arms into a hug that Akari gladly accepted. "E-everyone's calling me Ari now." She sniffled before pulling away, giving her friend a half-smile. "It fits better than Aki, in my opinion." Akari's smile fell, her jaw clenched. "Yeah. But what's going to happen when we get back to the troupe?" Paku paused before shaking her head. "I don't know." 

'Ring!'

Akari looked up. "..My phone?" "Your phone." Sighing, Akari picked up, her hand running down her face.

"Hello?"

"Akari."

She was silent as she paused.

"Kurapika. You just left, what do you need."

"..."

"If it's him I'm going to hang up."

"..."

Akari sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What does he want?"

"He said...He said he's at Heavens Arena."

Akari froze.

"He's where-? 

"Well he was. He just got on an airship."

"Why does he keep contacting you?!"

"...Because I've spoken with you and he wants to- Akari why can't you just-"

"No."

"Akari-!"

"I'm hanging up."

"AKARI-!"

And that's what she did. Hanging up from the call she sighed loudly. "Today just keeps getting worse and worse!" 

"Was that the chain user?" Pakunoda asked, patting Akari's hand as she tilted her head to the side. "Yeah." "What was he asking?" Akari said nothing, leaning into Paku again. "Ari...I just want to help you." Nodding she closed her eyes, brows furrowing. "I know, I know....I just can't believe that Hisoka would be the one to betray our Troupe." 'betray me.'

"He's coming back." Akari bolted straight. "Is danchou with him?" "No." "That bitch...." She growled, sinking back into her chair. 

When Hisoka came into the airship, Akari refused to look at him. "We can leave now~" He shut the door, sitting across from them as he slipped his shirt back on. Pakunoda's hands clenched around Akari's. 

Hisoka's expression was much different from his usual laid-back look. His eyes were darker, body much more rigid and his whole demeter appeared....more maniacal and overall more dangerous. It was unnerving how fast his presence had shifted from the norm. 

"How did you sneak out?" A short, un-amused chuckle came from the magician. "I have a friend who's good with disguises~" Akari felt empty as the ship lifted off, leaving her boss down below. "Don't worry, I no longer have any reason to kill Chrollo~" His tone dropped. "I have no interest in broken toys~" 

"Tch-!" Akari growled, eyes glued to the floor. Paku's grip loosened. "'You can slip out now...' There~" She hadn't realized he had brought his phone out, texting whoever was his replacement at the base. 

"I can't believe you were the fucking traitor all along, clown." She snarled, eye twitching as her muscles strained. Hisoka titled his head to the side, mouth curling as he sneered down at her. Akari was taken aback by his newfound attitude towards her. '...he wasn't like this back at the troupe-? why is he acting this cold towards me now?! does it have to do with chrollo? oh. because he can't use his nen then-?"

"Mmm. You're far to trusting, darling~" Hisoka mocked and Akari could see the rage hidden beneath his gaze. She hadn't had known not be able to fight Chrollo would affect him this way. More over, she had no possible way of knowing this was what would happen. 'yet he's taking it out on me??' A laugh rumbled in his chest as he smirked down at her. 

"You should really keep your guard up...or you know-~" Hisoka scorned, imitating a cutting motion across his stomach. 

She froze up. 'i get-well i kind of get that he's hurt...NO. i can't keep defending him! there's no way in hell he's implying to my fucking face that I was responsible, no, that it was my fault for me to be-' Her gaze finally drifting upward to the his smug face. 

"What did you just say-? What did you just imply?!" 

"Mm..Ha~" Hisoka leaned down, his eyes seeming to smile at her, hand cupping her cheek. "You're too trusting and honestly..." He paused then a smile broke out across his face. "That makes you pathetic and weak~"  
Akari had heard enough.

Her hand shot out and a deafening crack rang out on the ship.

"Don't ever say that! You fucking bastard!" Akari snarled, her eyes flashing as her hand retracted back to her lap. Hisoka's eye twitched, his cheek turning an angry red. He pulled back, lips curling into a cruel sneer. "Ah~ What an attitude~" 

Hisoka sat across from them, eyes still dark as he tilted his head towards Pakunoda. "My real fortune mentioned I would have a date with the boss on Tuesday, and when I left, the troupe was supposed to be down half it's members~" Paku tensed besides Akari. "Fate seems to be changing, bit by bit~"

"Yeah. It seem that way." Akari hissed to herself in disbelief, hands balled in her lap. Anger, disappointment, hatred, rage....those emotions flooded through her body. 

Hisoka chuckled, his golden eyes dark. "That's right, dear~"

"You're a dick, you know that?" Akari ground out, her voice breaking as her eyes blurred with the promise of tears.

Hisoka said nothing, just cocking a brow and leaning back, humming softly to himself. "I hate you." Akari whispered so low, not even Paku could hear. "I hate you."


	43. Ch.43| last words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I apologize in advance)

"I hate you."

~

An angry Akari and a quiet Pakunoda had set off for the troupe hideout. The pair didn't know where Hisoka had gone after the airship landed, only that he said he'd be in contact. Well with Akari, that is. Then he had left, going in the opposite direction that the pair was headed. She doubted if she really would ever see him again. After all, prior to the invitation from Chrollo, they hadn't seen each other for four years.

'what about all the times we spent together? like at heavens arena where he helped me fall asleep or just recently when he vowed to kill...kill daiki for me. were those lies-? right before i left for the exchange, he was so sympathetic towards me! or did he know this would happen and just wanted to fuck with my head before he left...? yeah. that's probably the case.'

"What now?" Akari asked, walking besides her friend, face contorted. Paku said nothing, the rain never ceasing around them. "We're almost at the troupe." Once more, nothing.

"Pakunoda, won't they kill us?" Paku tilted her head down, her eyebrow raised. "I mean...Phinks said if we didn't return with the boss, that they would kill us. I mean Phinks, Feitan and the rest that didn't want us to go." Sighing, Pakunoda stopped, pulling Akari into a quick hug.

"You'll be fine. I promise."

Akari paused, taking a shallow breath.

"....Don't you mean 'we'?" 

Quiet again, the pair neared the base. Akari held her hands tightly at her sides. 

Rustling brought their attention to a tiny, white cat was mewling outside of the main building. "Cute." Pakunoda nodded, a small smile creeping onto her face. "Meow." 

Akari smiled with her friend. "Akari." Paku stopped, turning again to her friend, her brows furrowed. "Yes?" She sighed, placing her hand on Akari's cheek. "No matter what happens, just know you're my friend. You're brave and strong. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." 

Akari's brows furrowed. "Paku- why are you telling me this-?" She shook her head, removing her hand and patting her friends head. "You'll see." "...is it because of what Hisoka said?" Pakunoda paused then shrugged. "He's not the complete reason, just part of it. C'mon, we need to get back." 

Pakunoda took Akari's hand into her own as they walked back, Akari still wondering what her friends words meant.

~

Pakunoda and Akari stood side by side, facing the troupe members. 

"Where's the boss?" Phinks growled, hands twitching at his sides. "He won't be coming here." Pakunoda stated and Phinks rose, anger drifting across his face. "Don't mess with me. Explain yourself!" He glared at Paku then to Akari, his fingers cracking against his hand. "Depending on your response....."

Akari's head pounded as she looked up to her friend. Pakunoda gave her a slight nod, face remaining neutral as the motioned to her. "Ari please stand with the rest of the troupe." 

Squinting and raising a brow, Akari obeyed, shooting her friend a questioning stare. 

"Don't worry." Pakunoda looked towards Phinks as her hand rose, a gun it in. Akari's eyes widened. "Paku-" "In return...." Pakunoda's aura flared and the troupe could tell she had something planned. 'i know paku can take and look at memories from others....but what she's doing-' Her eyes widened more as her lip trembled. 

"Feitan. Phinks. Machi. Nobunaga. Shalnark. Franklin." 

They all tensed at their names, each one giving her a confused look. Pakunoda titled her head to the side. "Akari."

Then she looked towards all of them, giving them all a soft smile as she held the gun out. 

"Do you trust me?"

"Paku you can't mean to..." Machi muttered beside Akari, her brows furrowed. "Hey, are you being controlled by-" "Phinks!" Nobu growled. "It's Paku-have some faith." 

Akari's hands clenched harder into fists. 'if she shoots her nen bullets at us, won't she won't just give away her memories and feelings, but information about the chain user too!' Realization came crashing down and hit her, hard. 'if she says anything about the chain user-'

"Wait! Wait Paku!....Think about what your doing!" A low hiss came from Akari, panic setting in. "Ari-" "Please, please, please! Don't do this...." Akari's tone shifted to begging as she took a step towards her friend, hands up, palms facing Pakunoda. "Think, just think about what you're about to do!" 

She was pleading her friend, voice sounding so desperate...Pakunoda smiled gently. "I already have given it a lot of thought. And I know, I know you can't see it now-but this is the best way." "No it's-" "You'll come to see." Akari's face dropped, her lip trembled. 

"Akari Yokoyama, trust me."

And oh, it had never been so hard for her to trust her friend before. Yet here they were, her friend asking her to trust her and she couldn't bring herself to do it. "Trust me." She said again and swallowing slowly Akari nodded. Her head hung low yet her gaze still met Pakunoda's trusting gaze. "I....I trust you, Pakunoda." Her friend gave her a warm smile, her face so relaxed for what she was about to do. "Thank you."

Then she fired the gun.

The force of the bullet made Akari shudder as it was sent into her, blinding her vision for a split second. Memories that were not her own flooded into her mind. Everything Pakunoda had seen, but the more prominent, vivid flashes were ones with with Kurapika. The conditions he had put on Paku and the boss yet not her own with the chain user. 'i wasn't in the room with either of them...' Realization hit her a second time as she blinked away the visions.

"Pakunoda?!" 

Akari fell to her knees next to her friend, hand cupping her cheek. Blood had trickled down her chin and Akari carefully wiped it away, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Paku...." 'the chain around her heart must have finally snapped, meaning-' Her face contorted in pain. 

"What's going on-?" Shizuku asked carefully as she crouched down next to Akari. 'ah she's one of the members who didn't get paku's memories.' She parted her lips in an attempt to answer Shiz's question-yet nothing came out and she ultimately closed them. Pressing her head against her own hand, Akari muffled her sobs as Phinks took over for her.

"Let me explain. Pakunoda-"

She drowned it out. Akari didn't need to hear him explaining the visions, she had been there to experience them first hand. Never had she imagined-no-never could she even have dreamed that this would've happen to Pakunoda. Never. Akari could've never guessed Pakunoda's last words were thanking her for trusting her and her decisions. "I'm sorry." A small whisper as another tear slipped down Akari's cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Akari's body became limp, cold heaviness seeping into her heart. 

"Ari."

"Akari?"

"Akari?!" 

Blinking through her blurred eyes, she felt Machi shaking her shoulder. Taking a quick look at her face, it would seem that Machi was unfazed. Yet she fared no worse, her own eyes glazed over in grief. 'she's doing a great job holding it in-'

"...Yes?"

Akari could see her trying to keep it together as they both kneeled next to their friends body. "Oh my god I'm so sorry-" Akari sobbed, biting down on her knuckle, her gaze flitting over Pakunoda. 

"There was nothing you could do, Ari.." "Yes there was! If-" "Her mind was made up, Akari. There was nothing you could do to change that." "You too?" A weak smile tugged at her tear stained face. Machi tilted her head. "What?" "You-well everyone's been calling me Ari intead of Aki now-" "Ah. It suites you better." 

That was the last straw. Tears flooded down her face, as misery plastered itself onto her face. "Hey, hey! Akari!" "That's..that's what she said too." Akari whimpered as Machi pulled her into a small hug. 

The rest of the troupe was silent around them yet Akari didn't care, grief taking over.

"C'mon-." "I'm-I'll be right back, Machi." Machi's brows furrowed as her hand rubbed at her eyes. "Alright-" Akari nodded, rising onto shaky knees and exiting the main room of the base as she stumbled to her own. 

After reaching her room and closing the door, Akari collapsed against the door, head knocking against it as she slid down to the floor. Running her hand across her face, more tears started to well up, replacing the old. "I just...Why....why, why, why?!" She sobbed over and over. A pain erupted inside of her chest, her choked whimper cut off. 'A memory from Pakunoda? Something like it.' Then a sensation hit her. 'so this is paku's memories, feelings....?'

An over rushing feeling of affection and admiration ran through her at the thought of Paku.

"She, she really cared..." 

It was quiet, her whisper, as Akari covered her face with her hands, fresh tears springing from her eyes. "Pakunoda really did care-" A whimper, short and quiet vibrated in her chest. Her hands now soaked with newfound tears. "She cared." A small, pitiful smile tugged at her lips even as her heart felt heavy.

But...

But everything was crashing down on her.

Pakunoda's death, Hisoka's disappearance and to top it all off, she had her "fiancé" coming for her as well.

It was all so surreal.

....And she didn't know how long she could hold out before she broke.

A/n

(honestly, this was a hard chapter for me to write :( I hate the fact that Pakunoda died)


End file.
